Let's Make Up
by Mekabella21
Summary: Hiding your love from someone is hard enough, especially if that person is your roommate. Hinata tries to adjust to the fact that him and Kageyama are roommates and will never be anything more, or will they? COMPLETE! Sequel now posted One Love.
1. Chapter 1

I am sitting on the bed relooking over the courses I signed up for this fall semester. I scratch my head as I am still unsure what my major will be. It's not like I can have a degree in volleyball. I am leaning more towards education for elementary mostly first graders if I can. I really like helped teaching my sister Natsu when she was that age. At the same time I also hated school. I plan to make it much more enjoyable. I hear a knock at my door causing me to look up. I smile at Yamaguchi.

"Hey, everything okay?"

"Everything is great," replied Yamaguchi. "I just wanted to let you know I found us a 3rd roommate so rent is about to get even more affordable."

"Affordable is good," I replied putting my course list down. I am currently working at the coffee shop on campus and I would like to hold on to as much money as I can. "Who is our new roommate?"

"Kageyama Tobio," he replies. I am not sure rather to smile or frown.

"Um okay" I replied. "There was no one else to ask? I mean what about Tsukishima Kei?"

"He is already in a contract to room with Kuroo Tetsuro. Besides I didn't think have Kageyama as a roommate would be bad?" I shift uncomfortably.

"It's not bad," I replied. "I mean…." I lose the words I am trying to say. I can feel Yamaguchi staring at me.

"You two use to get along so well," he stated. " Half way through 3rd year came around and you guys got all weird. What happened?"

I sigh. "Nothing happened, things some time changes. Whatever it doesn't matter. Kageyama will be a great roommate. At least we know he will pay on time and he is a neat freak." Yamaguchi nods.

"Okay well I am glad you are on board. He will be moving today. Not sure if he will need our help of not." Not sure what help my little self can provide but I will help if need be.

"Okay sounds great," I smiled. Soon as Yamaguchi left my room I closed the door running over to my cell. I started clicking through my contacts until I got to Kenma. I hit the call button breathing hard into the phone.

"Hello," greeted Kenma.

"Kenma!" I exclaimed. "Kageyama is going to be my roommate! What the hell am I going to do? Like is he doing this to me on purpose? He has to be doing this to me on purpose!"

"Slow down," replied Kenma. "I am sure he has his reason to be moving in with you guys. I told you a while ago you needed to move on from what happened," I can feel myself frowning.

"I did move on," I muttered.

"Shoyo, you are a lair," replied Kenma. "You still love him although you two were never in a relationship." Kenma is right. We never dated but shared a moment. It was beautiful and everything felt right. Imagine my surprise when I found out a few days later he accepted the love confession from Oikawa Toru. "You have no choice but to move on now. Let him go. Don't say you did because we both know you didn't."

"I don't know why I called you," I pouted.

"You knew I would tell you the truth and I am also the only one that knows,"

"Yup, are you busy?"

"Yes,"

"Why did you answer the phone then?"

"I knew if you were calling chances were it was something important,"

"Thanks Kenma, you're a good friend. I will talk to you later." Kenma says good bye and we end the call. I sit down on my bed resting my head against the headboard. My focus is total gone now. I end up drifting off at some point but was awakened to some noises outside of my door. Ugh, do they have to be so loud. I stumble over to the door and open it wide seeing Oikawa carrying in some of Kageyama stuff past my room. I close my room door quickly. They are here, he's here.

I start pacing trying to decide what am I going to do? I have to act cool, remain calm. Don't act weird. I can do this. I open the door and this time I see Kageyama. He hasn't changed much over the past year and a half. Still tall dark and handsome with a scowl. He is headed back towards the front door but looks my way. It feels like his eyes lock on my soul. I give a weak smile and wave. He waves but doesn't smile back before heading out the door. I see Yamaguchi come in with a box. He spots me and calls out for me to come over.

"I hope we were not loud," he states as he walks into Kageyama new room next to mine.

"No," I lied. "I thought Kageyama was going to be in the room across the hall?"

"No way," laughed Yamaguchi. "I have been wanting that room this whole time and it has its own bathroom. I hope you don't mind you and Kageyama have to share," I cruse under my breath.

"Not a problem at all. Did you need any further help?"

"No, he doesn't have a lot of stuff," Yamaguchi and I walk back into the hall and towards the living room. We walk in on Oikawa and Kageyama having a moment. I could only stare watching them share their little kiss. It made me feel sick. Oikawa spots Yamaguchi and I.

"Thanks for the help Yamaguchi," smiled Oikawa. "You guys will be having a house warming party right?"

"We don't need to have a party," replied Kageyama folding his arms.

"I can actually supply the drinks," smirked Oikawa. "I think it is a great idea. We can get together with some of the old competition, see how everyone is doing."

"That is what Facebook is for," replied Kageyama. Oikawa grabs his cheeks.

"You can be so cute sometimes!" he exclaims before Kageyama blushes slapping his hand away.

"I think a party would be nice," smiled Yamaguchi. "I haven't thrown a party ever. Hinata and I stayed in dorms our first year," Oikawa walks over pulling us both in for a hug.

"Now you are talking!" he exclaimed. He released us. "I will take care of everything. Consider this payment for having Kageyama stay here."

"We needed a roommate" I replied so that he knew we weren't begging for Kageyama to be here.

"Yeah, yeah," said Oikawa walking back over to Kageyama. "It still happened at the right time. I am about to head back to my place now. Tobio-chan, walk with me." Kageyama doesn't say anything as he follows Oikawa outside. Yamaguchi turns to me.

"See, that wasn't so bad," he smiled. "I just hope I know what we are doing. I mean a party, I just wanted to step out of my comfort zone a bit."

"A bit?" I question. "This is more like a giant leap. I mean Oikawa is the one who said he would help so I say let him." I retreat back to my room not fully sure if this party is a good idea or a bad idea.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO WEEKS LATER

Have things gotten any easier? Hell no they didn't. The party has already started and several people have been inviting. I am looking forward to actually drinking tonight. I am waiting until Kenma arrives before I decide to indulge. I watch from the sofa as Kageyama is drinking and talking with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. I have avoided the hell out of him these past two weeks. I am sure he is not complaining since he seems to be doing the same thing. Noya plops down on the sofa next to me.

"How is everything going?"

"Everything is fine," I replied.

"You looked stressed," noted Nishinoya before drinking for his cup. "Why don't have a drink?"

"I am waiting for Kenma," I replied. It's like Kenma heard me because he walks through the door with Kuroo close behind. I wave him over.

"Noya, Hinata," he said once in front of us.

"Hey," smiled Nishinoya. "Glad you are here. Hinata seems a bit stressed. He didn't want to drink until you got here," I slapped the hell out Noya arm. He is totally trying to embarrass me. He didn't have to announce that I was waiting for Kenma and that I am stressed.

"Hmmm," hummed Kenma. "There was no need for you to wait for me."

"I know," I pouted. "I just wanted to make sure I don't do anything stupid."

"I would have watched out for you," replied Noya.

"Like the time I ended up with penises all over my face," I frowned. Nishinoya laughed.

"Okay that was Tanaka fault, not mine," I see Kuroo walk over to us.

"Kenma, I have located where the drinks are, did you want the usual?" he asked. Kenma nodded.

"Get something for Hinata too," Kenma added. Kuroo smiles waving to us before walking off. I stare wondering if him and Kenma have done anything yet. Are they even dating? They seem pretty close. I look around the room and see everyone is having a good time. I note that some people brought us house warming gifts. Nice to know since we didn't ask for anything but as broke college students this is good. "You're staring."

"What?"

"You know who I am talking about," Noya looks puzzled.

"Who are you talking about?" Nishinoya asked.

"Nothing," I replied taking my drink from Kuroo. "Thank you." I am glad that Kenma has good taste in drinks because this is good. The party goes on and we have a lot of fun. There is a lot of games and clowning of course with Tanaka and Bokuto leading the way.

"Come dance!" cheered Noya pulling my hand. I had a few drinks at this point.

"Noooo," I whined. I am usually all stoked to dance but not tonight. Part of me wants to mop and sip my drinks. I am happy and positive all the time. I deserve my one day of peace to mope. Noya pulled me up pushing me into the center of the living room that is currently the dance floor. I bump into Kageyama causing me to blush like crazy. "Sorry," God he smells so good, like Christmas morning.

"Dance with him," grinned Oikawa.

"What!" exclaimed Kageyama. "No, I can-

"Nonsense," said Oikawa. "I am changing dance partners. It's what makes parties fun."

"But your dating," I say jumping in to their conversation. It seems strange to me that someone would be so open to sharing their partner.

"My god you guys still act like little kids," laughed Oikawa with a beer in his hand. "You're not fucking him, you're just dancing." Kageyama face turned as red as mine while Noya is laughing and dancing with some girl who seems to find him very amusing.

"Will that make you happy?" asked Kageyama. Oikawa shrugged before turning Iwaizumi to dance. Kageyama looks down at me and I give him a little weak smile. I see Tanaka has joined us on the dance floor. He is giving me a goofy grin and a thumbs up. I decide to let loose. Dancing isn't going to hurt anybody. I can do one dance and get the hell out of here. I start to move my feet a little not moving my upper body much trying to not spill my drink. Kageyama slowly begins to move. He never struck me as someone who could dance this well.

Somehow we ended up dancing for several songs. I find myself laughing and things actually feel like they use to. Kageyama pulls my arm pulling us off the dance floor and we are both sweaty.

"Something to drink?" he asked me.

"Um sure," I replied in shock. This is the most he has said to me since he got here. Kageyama fixes me a drink and hands it to me. I am trying to think of what to say next when Kuroo comes up.

"You guys looked great out there," he smiled.

"I got carried away," explained Kageyama. "I am going to go and check on Toru." Just like that he is gone. I hide my disappointment by downing my drink. This is what I am talking about. We have something, I know we do. Even other people can see it. I just really don't get it. I notice Kuroo is still staring at me.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Oh nothing," he smiles before walking away. I find my way over to Kenma who is sitting on the couch nursing a drink while playing a game on his phone.

"You don't want to dance Kenma?" I asked.

"Not right now," he replied not taking his eyes off of his game. I look around notice Yamaguchi talking with Tsukishima. I am surprised that Tsukishimai even came. He usually doesn't care too much for parties and made that very clear when being asked to the school dance by several girls. "I saw you dancing with Kageyama,"

"His boyfriend pretty much forced us," I replied. Kenma shrugged.

"He still could have said no but he didn't. I am not saying it is a bad thing, just something I noticed." As if I need a reminder that there is something between Kageyama and I. After a bit, I finally decide to make my way towards my bathroom. I head into my room and I knock on the door to make sure no one is in there. I open the door and stop short when I see Kageyama in there.

"Oh god, sorry!" I exclaimed.

"It's fine, calm down," shouted Kageyama. "I was just washing my hands." He towels off his hands shortly after. "It's all yours." I watch as he leaves the bathroom through his room door, our bathroom. I sign walking inside and closing the door. I feel like love is something great, something beautiful. Only if you are with the person you are in love with other that it is pointless. I finish up in the bathroom and make my way back to the party. I start to drown my sorrows in more drinks.

I am glad when people finally start to leave around 5am. I am struggling to keep my eyes open. I spot Yamaguchi yawning before heading to his room. I guess that is a queue that is time for bed. I see Kageyama cleaning up a bit. "Did you need help?"

"No," he replied not looking at me. I frown with the alcohol still coursing through my system.

"Do you have a problem with me?" I asked crossing my arms. We had such a great time earlier now he is acting like it never happened.

"What?"

"You know, I have tried being cool about this whole thing but no one forced you to do what you did," I am talking about what happened on New Year's Eve our 3rd year.

"Shut up dumbass! I know that,"

"Do you really? You never explained yourself and I never asked but damnit you hurt me," I blink back my tears feeling like a drunk idiot. "Whatever, we are roommates but I expect you to treat me with some respect. You don't have to avoid me. I am capable of acting like an adult."

"Like you are right now?" he asked looking at me for the first time.

"Tobio, what are you doing?" asked Oikawa. "Why are you cleaning? You can do that later. This bed is lonely without you." I shake my head as I walk to my room closing the door not saying anything further. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything, maybe I should have just let things be. A part of me could not allow that. I lay down with my chest feeling tight from the heartache.


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing like being drunk, sad, lonely and hearing the person you love screwing someone else. Damn these thin ass walls. I drag myself out of the bed and head to the bathroom. I freshen up a little before hobbling into the kitchen. I can smell coffee and this makes me happy. Maybe it could help settle my tummy. I grab the pot pouring me some before adding in cream and sugar. I groan before taking a sip. I see Yamaguchi come into the kitchen.

"Your finally awake," he smiled.

"Yeah,"

"You look like you are in pain,"

"Not in pain," I replied. "I just feel tired,"

"You were drinking a lot last night," noted Yamaguchi sitting down next to me. "I don't think I have ever seen you drink so much. You want to tell me what's going on?"

"Not really," I replied. I can see Yamaguchi shift uncomfortably.

"I could hear you are Kageyama talking," he explains. "I mean it sounds like you guys need to talk out whatever it is that is going on."

"There is nothing to talk about," I replied. "Thanks for the coffee I am going to go and get well rested for work." I get up off the stool and walk quickly back to my room. I put my hand on the door knob when I see Kageyama come into the hall. I open my door slamming it shut once inside. It was just a moment, one moment, why does this hurt so much.

I kill some time before I get ready to head in to work for the closing shift. I am looking forward to seeing Sugawara tonight. My favorite shift manager to work with. I head outside and down to the shop welcoming the distraction. I get clocked in and get settled up front at the counter. Since it is summer and break time for many college students, we are not as busy as we usually are during the school year.

"Hello," greeted Sugawara. "How did everything go last night?"

"Great!" I exclaimed. "You should have at least stopped by even if just for a moment,"

"I know," replied Sugawara. "I feel terrible about that. I waited a long time to get some time with Daichi. You know how he is when it comes to his studies. I was excited for us to get some alone time," I smile with pink tinting my cheeks. Something tells me that Sugawara means sex as well as spending time with Daichi of course. I sigh wondering if I will ever find someone other than Kageyama to occupy my thoughts. "You okay?"

"Yes, I am fine," I reply trying not to snap since everyone keeps asking me that lately. I start stocking items that need to be refilled before walking out to clean the lobby. I actually like cleaning the lobby since it gives me the chance to get out from behind the counter and interact with people. I am surprised when an old school rival walks through the door.

"Well hey there Red," he grins down at me.

"Tendo," I say because I am unsure of where this is going.

"How are you doing there little buddy?" he asks sitting down.

"Fine,"

"Good good, I am surprised that you are still not playing."

"I have my reasons," I reply bitterly. "Are you still playing?"

"I wish," he smirks. "I had to stop due to an old injury flaring up, such nonsense."

"Are you still hanging out with Ushijima?"

"He doesn't have much time for me these days with him being in the Japan Olympic team."

"What!" I exclaimed causing some people in the shop to look our way.

"Are you seriously surprised?"

"Well yeah, I mean what about school?"

"They offered him a spot on the team soon as he graduated. He would have been an idiot to not take it. He is taking online courses. I can only imagine how hard that must be for him." I nod in agreement. I had a hard enough time in high school trying to keep up with my studies and playing on the team. Japan Olympic team has got to be that much more stressful. Tendo orders a coffee and a cake. I go to get his requested items.

"Is that Tendo?" asked Suga once I am behind the counter.

"Yeah,"

"My first time seeing him in here. What has he been up to?"

"I don't know, I didn't really ask. I know he said Ushijima made the Olympic team right after high school."

"Whoa, has that information been released yet?"

"I don't think so," I replied picking up his items. I take them to the table and Tendo thanks me before focusing on a book he pulled out of his bag. I quickly make my way back over to Sugawara.

"I think we should not say anything until there is an official announcement," he said. "I am glad he told us though. I always wondered what happened to him." I don't say anything as I start to wipe down the counter tops. I busy myself for the rest of the night and I am more than happy when closing arrives. I head home and I am ready to relax in my room. I sigh in happiness as I kick my shoes off at the door. I head straight to my room changing out of my work clothes. Once in my house clothes I go to grab me a nice snack to eat in my room. I walk into my room and I am surprised to see Kageyama standing there.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I um needed to talk to you." Oh, now he wants to talk. All the same I am interested to see what he has to say.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright," I said walking over to my bed and sitting down while he stands there looking like a nervous wreck. I sit my bowl of chips on my nightstand.

"Um, I just wanted to say I hope we can be friends. I mean I miss talking to you and stuff."

"Me too," I whisper as if I am afraid to admit this out loud. Not being in touch with Kayeama for the past year and a half has been the longest. Sometimes I wonder why it was him I formed such a close bond with.

"I don't want to talk about what happened….you know back then. I want us to move forward," I am just glad he is at least willing to try now. I haven't been able to get him to speak for over a year because of this.

"That's cool," I lie.

"You sure?" he asked. I nod. I really don't understand but I would much rather have him as a friend than nothing at all. He smirks at me and my heart flutters. "So how was your first year at college?"

"It was okay," I replied. "I mean I can only handle taking 3 classes at a time. I don't understand how anyone can do more than that,"

"I know what you mean," replied Kageyama. I look up at him.

"You can sit down you know," I state. I scoot over on my bed making room for him. Kageyama looks uncomfortable but sits down anyway. He looks very relaxed in his tee shirt and sweat pants. "What are you going to school for?"

"Computers," he replies. "I want a job that is a little challenging but also doesn't require me to have to talk to a lot of people."

"Why not? You're great with people," Kageyama looks at me and I start to giggle. "Okay so I stretched the truth a bit." He touches my leg before quickly removing his hand.

"What are going to school for?" he asked.

"I want to be a teacher," I replied. "I helped my mom with Natsu a lot so I decided I wanted to be the cool teacher that all the kids like."

"I am sure they will love you," smiled Kageyama. I smile back seeing a genuine smile from him. It actually reaches his dark eyes. I can't help but look at him in awe. Kageyama stares back for a while before shaking his head. "Heard you work at a coffee shop."

"Yeah with Sugawara actually," I replied. "It's pretty okay. I prefer the morning shifts over the night shifts. Mornings are busier and we get better tips. Since you are living with us I can assume you have a job as well."

"Of course dumbass," he replies. "I am working for a computer company."

"You're working with computers already?" I asked.

"Not quite," he replies. "I am just the security guard at the front desk. It will still look good on my resume. I am hoping that by the time I finish school next summer I can land an internship there."

"I guess that is the perfect company to work for then if you can get the internship,"

"Yeah maybe," he replies thoughtfully. "I am not sure if it is the company I would want to stay with long term but to get some experience, sure." I leaned back against my headboard looking at Kageyama. It feels good to just talk, I want to keep it going.

"Do you miss playing volleyball?" I ask.

"Do I ever," he snorted. "My mom really wanted me to focus on an actual career. Volleyball can be a career depending on what you do. I wasn't going to bother explaining that to her though." I remember Kageyama having good support from his parents until his 3rd year. They wanted to ensure he could make a good successful living. It's what all parents want at the end of the day. "What about you, do you miss playing?"

"Is that even a question!" I exclaimed. "I miss it more than anything. It's not my fault I am short." I fold my arms across my chest pouting causing Kageyama to laugh. I am glad I can still make him laugh. I am still disappointed to know my knees are pretty much destroyed. He places his hand on my foot.

"You got a little bit taller but you know the higher the sport goes the harder it is to make the team," he explained. "Um sorry I wasn't there to support you," I shrugged.

"It's over with now," I sigh. "Time for me to join the masses."

"Not yet, we still have to finish college."

"Well yeah," Kageyama stands up throwing me off guard.

"I want to drink,"

"Um okay," I said in a whisper.

"Don't be shy," smirked Kageyama. "I will be right back." Should I even be drinking around this guy? The last time I ended up saying stupid shit to him. I bite my tongue and start praying everything will go well. Maybe I play like I am drinking but I am really not. I could just say no but I don't want to. Kageyama comes back into the room. "When will Yamaguchi get home?"

"Depends," I replied.

"Depends on what?" asked Kageyama setting up the shot glasses.

"If he stays with Tsukishima or not," I continued.

"Are they dating?" asked Kageyama.

"Yeah," I replied. "Did you not know?" Kageyama shook his head no.

"My god," I replied. "Did you keep in touch with anyone when graduated?" I had to stop myself from saying 'does anything else exist beyond your precious Oikawa'.

"Not really," he blushed. "I was busy." I chuckle to myself knowing exactly what he meant by busy. I grab the shot glass Kageyama set up tossing it back. I started coughing because the burn was more than I expected. "Take it easy," Easy for him to say.

"Well now that you are somewhat back in the mix try and keep in touch okay. Everyone missed you," He nods taking his shot. "So why did you want to drink?"

"I really didn't get to enjoy myself yesterday,"

"You didn't? You looked like you were having a great time,"

"I mean I had fun but I didn't really get to drink like I wanted to. I wanted to be alert to everything around me. I don't like getting wasted at parties, only around people I know,"

"You know almost everyone there,"

"Yeah but I don't trust them like I trust you," Kageyama drinks another shot while I stare at him allowing the words to sink in. He trusts me, I am trying not to allow this go to my head. "What are you doing for your birthday this year?"

"I was just going to spend it with my family, nothing to crazy,"

"We should do something," stated Kageyama handing me another glass. "I missed your birthday last year so this year I would like to do something for you."

"That is really not necessary," I say although deep down it makes me happy he cares so much. Kageyama takes another shot.

"No, I owe you," he replies. "I was a shitty friend to you this past year. I will not let that happen again," I take my shot looking at him. He is being so hard on himself. Yes, I am mad or was mad but he is at least trying to make things right. I take one more shot before Kageyama puts up the bottle of vodka. He made the right call because my head was swimming quickly. I just laid back on my bed and Kageyama is leaning back against the wall while sitting on my bed. My bed is in the corner of the room. I want to talk to him but not say anything stupid out of my mouth.

"Knock knock," said Yamaguchi in the doorway. "Wow are you guys drunk?"

"Not drunk," I replied. "We are mellow." I see Tsukishima poke his head over Yamaguchi.

"You guys are well on your way," he stated. "What's the reason?"

"None of your damn business," replied Kageyama.

"Egotistic as ever," said Tsukishima folding his arms. Yamaguchi nudged him in the ribs.

"I just wanted to say hi. Tsukki will be staying here the night just so you know."

"It's not like we are going to walk around naked," I laughed.

"Please don't," replied Tsukishima pushing up his glasses. "The last thing I need to see."

"Oh whatever," I said to said tossing a pillow at him. It falls short of hitting him.

"Come on Tadashi," said Tsukki. "Want to get drunk like them?"

"No thank you," blushed Yamaguchi as he left my room closing the door. I stumble over grabbing my pillow up off the floor. I turn around making my way back to my bed and notice Kageyama has now laid down. He is still awake but just looking at me. I shift nervously sitting my pillow back on the bed before sitting down. I turn on my TV for some background noise. I lay back and mellow in my drunkenness. I think this could work out after all. I look down at Kageyama as he is starting to drift off to sleep.

I pat his hair letting him know it is okay if he wants to fall asleep. I get comfortable and switch to a movie I have been wanting to see. I start drifting off half way through the movie when Kageyama wraps his arm around my waist. I was still feeling the alcohol but that doesn't stop this from feeling intimate. I smile knowing he can't see me and I place my arm on top of his. I know this is wrong but I am going to enjoy this moment for as long as I can.


	5. Chapter 5

"Happy birthday!" yelled my friends. I see the blindfold being taken off and I am pleasantly surprised to see we are outside of a nightclub.

"You have got to be kidding!" I laughed. I looked around at Sugawara, Sawamura, Tanaka, Noya, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Kageyama.

"I remembered how you said we got to Tokyo you wanted to go here," said Kageyama referring the club in front of us. "I asked Sugawara to make sure you haven't been here before."

"No way," I laughed. I really didn't have time my first year. Besides there was some many dorm parties why go to a club where I can't drink.

"It's great because we actually got a reserved table," explained Sawamura. "As crowded as this place gets you are going to want somewhere to sit and rest." Now I can see why they told me to dress nicely.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"They will be here," smiled Sugawara. I referring to Kenma and Yamaguchi. I am sure Kuroo and Tsukishima will be in tow.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed pulling on Tanaka sleeve like a little kid. We head into the club that has 3 floors each with different types of music. I am super excited as I look around trying to decide where to go. Daichi made the reservation on the top floor which is the alternative music dance hall. A mix of everything, a wise choice he made. I am wearing black skinny jeans, all black converse, with a black and red striped shirt. I feel under dressed a little. Some people are wearing suits.

"Don't worry, you look great," said Kageyama in my ear. His breath is hot and sends a chill down my spine. Since that night in my room we get along great. We watch movies together and eat together when we can. He is usually busy with his job and then spending time with his boyfriend. I don't even care at this point because I just enjoy having him around. I have to remind myself constantly that he is taken.

We are all at the table waiting for the round of drinks to show up that Tanaka ordered. We are trying to talk but it is annoying me to have to talk over the music. Once the first round of shots arrive I head to the dance floor with Tanaka. He has me laughing because he is a little off key but this does not seem to faze him one bit. After a few songs I feel someone wrap their arms around me. I turn around and it is just Kuroo. I push him.

"No funny!" I yelled but not angrily. "You scared the shit out of me." He laughed.

"I was not trying to do that," he smiled. "I can't believe they got you a reserved table here. This is going to be awesome. Remind to order the next round of drinks for you."

"Alright!" I agreed as I saw Kenma come into view. He hugged me wishing me a happy birthday. I thank him before I grab his hand and start dancing. He rolls his eyes but decides to entertain me. I have to admit so far this birthday is better than last year's. Kuroo interrupts sometime later dragging me off the floor. He had ordered those round of drinks. I guess Daichi and Suga are some where because they are gone. Those of us that were there got to participate in the shots.

"I am going to check out the other floors!" I yelled.

"Great idea," smiled Oikawa. "Let's go. Kenma, can you watch the table."

"It's reserved but sure," he replied sitting down. Oikawa, Kageyama, and Iwaizumi and I go down to the next floor. It is just as crowded and seems to have more hip hop music. This does not stop Oikawa from trying to dance which I find hilarious. "What's so funny? Join me birthday boy."

"Um I can't," I reply becoming all shy.

"Awww go ahead," said Kageyama pushing me towards Oikawa. Oikawa takes my hand and continues dancing. I laugh at myself as I start to dance with him. I am not doing too bad but Oikawa on the other hand looks great. Why does he have to be good at everything! Some girl tried to steal him away and he politely brushed her off. I look around and spot Kageyama dancing with Iwaizumi. He is smiling and looks to be having a good time. A tiny part of me is jealous but I go back to focusing on Oikawa.

"I am going to order some drinks," said Oikawa. "I will be right back." I nod pushing my way through the crowd and making my way outside the dance floor. I could use a break and some water. I wipe the sweat from my forehead looking around. I wonder does anyone meet their future partner here? Seems like the club is only for hooking up and nothing more from what I am seeing. A lot of grinding and humping on the dance floor. Almost scary to know what else is going on that I can't see.

"Having fun?" asked Iwaizumi.

"Um yeah," I replied. "I have always wanted to come here and it is living up to my expectations." He nods. "Where is Kageyama?"

"He is helping Oikawa bring the drinks over. Don't let him turn you guys into alcoholics. He loves to drinks."

"Yeah, I noticed," I look at Iwaizumi, I mean really look at him. He is pretty handsome actually. I wonder if he is into guys and single. I am pulled out of my thoughts as I see Kageyama and Oikawa come back into view. They past the drinks around.

"Here's to little shrimpy 19th birthday. May there be many more like this one here tonight!" We cheer clicking out glasses and tossing the drinks back. I have no idea what he ordered but it was strong as hell. I could feel my chest and eyes burn. Oikawa pats my back. "Good shit right?"

"Sure," I coughed. We danced some more before heading back to the 3rd floor where I am ready to sit down. That last shot had the room spinning a little. I spot Yamaguchi and I run over giving him a hug. "You made it!"

"Yeah," he smiled. "Happy birthday roomie!" I wave him off.

"You told me that this morning," I laugh.

"I know but I still wanted to say it again. This place is packed,"

"I know, isn't it great. We went to the hip hop floor. I am not sure what is on the bottom floor but we will be heading there at some point," I notice Tsukishima. "Hi Tsukishima!" He waves frowning. I think Yamaguchi had to drag him here. "Thanks for coming!" I hope me saying that will make him feel better. I turn my attention back to Yamaguchi. "You want to dance?"

"No!" he exclaimed.

"Calm down," I replied sitting down. "No one is going to make you. Besides my feet hurt and I need a break." Chucks are my favorite shoes but they are not the best for standing on for long periods of time.

"I got drinks for everyone," smiled Kageyama. "They are a little sweet and not the shit that burns."

"The shit that burns is the best!" exclaimed Oikawa grabbing his shot.

"Not everyone likes the shit that burns," said Kageyama looking at me. I grab my shot glass quickly looking away to hide my blushing face. Tanaka runs over grabbing a glass.

"Thank god, I can't believe I almost missed this," he said.

"Help yourself," said Daichi. "I am done drinking for the night. I will be sober by the time I can drop you guys back home."

"Thanks Daichi!" I yelled feeling the next drink. I am sitting for a while relaxing when Kenma comes over looking sweaty. He sits next to me.

"Kuroo is trying to kill me," he pouts laying his head into my shoulder. I laughed leaning into him.

"I am sure he means no harm," I look and see Kuroo dancing with Suga. I watch as Kuroo gets closer to Suga, whispering something in his ear. I see Suga blush. What the hell is this? I thought he was dating Kenma? I guess Daichi sees this because he stands up and walks onto the dance floor. I am tear my eyes away from the train wreck when I feel an hand squeeze mine.

"Let me know when you want to go check out the first floor," stated Kageyama. I nod at him turning back to the dance floor. I see Kuroo walking towards us but no Daichi and Suga.

"How you doing Hinata?" asked Kuroo sitting down next to me.

"I am doing great," I replied. "Just taking a break." He nods.

"Kenma, you ready for round two?"

"No," he whined still laying on me.

"We need to work on your stamina,"

"Whatever," he waved Kuroo away. I sat around for a while before finally being ready to go to the first floor. I convince Yamaguchi and Tsukishima to come along this time with us. The first floor is pop music and electronic dance. I like the friendlier vibe of this room that I start grinning as soon as we are in there.

"Oh god," muttered Tsukishima.

"Come on Tsukki" said Yamaguchi pulling him towards the dance floor with pink cheeks. I think he has been drinking because I don't see him being brave enough to dance. Iwaizumi orders a round of drinks this time for everyone. I seriously need to stop after this. Although it has been awesome to not have to worry about paying for my drinks. We are all of the dance floor having a great time dancing the night away. Since the last shot completely did me in everything is becoming a blur.

I don't remember us leaving the club or even really the drive home but I do remember hearing Kageyama argue with Oikawa. Kageyama was actually carrying me into the apartment. I was drunk at this point and not hard at all to pretend to be sleep.

"Why are you not staying the night?" asked Kageyama.

"I don't always have to stay the night with you," snapped Oikawa. "Why are you making such a big deal about this?"

"No, you are the one making a big deal about this," he hissed. "Can you at least unlock and open the door for me."

"Sure," Oikawa responded. I could hear him fooling around with the keys before unlocking the door.

"I don't see what is so wrong about me wanting to spend time with my boyfriend. I missed you a lot this past week,"

"I know Tobio and I am sorry. I will make it up to you I promise."

"Go ahead and wait for me in my room. I am going to lay this one down," I feel Kageyama lay me down taking off my shoes. Dear god please don't let him undress me. He doesn't but does get me tucked in. I hold in the smile I feel from being happy he did this. I hear him walk out my room door closing it. Soon I can hear him and Oikawa yelling through the walls.

"You know what just leave!" yelled Kageyama. "If you don't want to be here with me I am not going to force you."

"Fucking finally," replied Oikawa. "You are so damn clingy,"

"Who the fuck are you calling clingy!" barked Kageyama. I hear the room door open and them moving into the hall. "Oh so you just going to leave. Fine, whatever," I hear the front door slam shut. I feel my mouth becoming salty and my stomach doing flip flops. Oh god. I rush to the bathroom reaching the toilet in time. I guess I really did drink too much. Happy fucking birthday. I hear the bathroom door open.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hinata are you okay? I heard you throwing up. Let me get you so water," said Kageyama looking down at me. I wasn't even able to look up at him because I was too busy throwing up so more praying to god I was empty. I am throwing up some more by the time Kageyama returns. "Jesus."

He sits down the water bottle he grabbed for me and moves my hair off my forehead. I groan seriously regretting the shots. I feel another wave hit me and I start throwing up again. Soon I have nothing left and I am dry heaving, oh god this is so awful.

"Hinata, can you walk?"

"Ugh," was my response. I feel like my life force was poured out of me. I feel Kageyama pick me up and walk into my room through the bathroom we share. He sits me on the bed. He goes to the bathroom and comes back with the water bottle.

"I know this is going to be hard but I need you to drink this," I look at him and realized he had dried tears on his cheeks. I drink the water looking at him feeling my heart break. I sit the water bottle on my nightstand.

"Thank you," I say hoarsely from the vomiting.

"It's okay," he sighed. "I think you may have mixed your liquors. I should have kept a better eye on you."

"It's okay really. I had a great time," Kageyama nods looking sad. "I feel like shit but uh did you want to watch a movie or something?"

"You need to rest," said Kageyama standing over me.

"I want you to stay, please," I say softly. I am not asking just for myself but him too. I can see he is going to say no again. "Final birthday request!" Kageyama laughs and I can see this has made him feel better.

"Fine," he replied. "I am going to take a quick shower and wash away the cigarette smoke and sweat. I would offer for you to take a shower but you are in no condition for that." I couldn't even think of standing up at this moment. It made me feel queasy. I find something to put on trying to remember the type of stuff Kageyama likes to watch. I know he likes mystery and suspense so I go to a movie I see on Netflix I think he would enjoy. I look at my clock and it is now after 3am. I have finished my water bottle by the time Kageyama returns. He smells so good. I bet his body is softer than ever right now. He notices the water bottle is empty and goes to get me a new one. I smile at his thoughtfulness.

He sits down on the side of my bed. "Kageyama, come back here so you will be more comfortable," He agrees getting under the covers with me. I am squealing for joy on the inside. I wonder if he will cuddle me like he did that last time he was in my bed.

"You smell awful," he chuckles. I feel bad knowing he is all clean and I am all dirty. I toss the covers back and stand up slowly. "What are you doing?"

"I am taking a quick shower," I state going to grab my sleeping clothes.

"Awww come on, I didn't mean to make you feel bad," stated Kageyama.

"It's fine," I replied walking into the bathroom quickly. I turn on the shower and wait for the water to be warm enough to my liking before climbing in. I wash up quickly trying to keep my stomach under control the whole time. Everything went smoothly until I was getting out and I slipped falling to the floor.

"Hinata!" called Kageyama from behind the door. So weird hearing him from my side. "Are you okay?"

"Uh yeah," I replied. "I just lost my balance getting out of the shower."

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes," I drone because he can be so over protective. "Ow," I guess I hurt my ankle on the way down.

"I am coming in," warned Kageyama opening the door. I looked up at him from the floor blushing wildly. I watch as his cheeks turn pink. He walks over grabbing my towel and wrapping it around my lower half. He looks at my ankle. "What did you do? This is going to be bruised badly later today."

"I told you I slipped getting out," I explained feeling more stupid.

"Okay, new plan. I am going to take you to your room, sit you on the bed and you get dressed. I will come back in the room when you are done," I nod wishing he would stay. It's not like he hasn't ever seen it before. Maybe I could have tempted him, remind him of what happened and what could be. Kageyama does what he said he is going to do. I give him the okay to come back into the room. "You have got to be more careful."

"I know I know," I replied as I towel dried my hair. He is making me feel like when I was back on the team and I would accident run into the net or bump into some team mates when I was nervous. I push play on the movie before Kageyama takes my towel and put in the bathroom. He gets back under the covers with me.

"You smell good," he notes and this causes me to grin. It is now dark in my room accept for the movie on the screen. Not even half way through the movie and I end up falling asleep. My body was mentally and physically tired from the events tonight. I start dreaming about Kageyama. We are at the coffee shop that I work for. Kageyama is smiling and seems to be in high spirits. He is actually wearing his winter volleyball Karasuno uniform. I always had a thing for seeing him in sweats and the off white sweatshirt.

"I don't regret a lot of things in life," said Kageyama sipping from his coffee. "I do regret how things went with you."

"What do you mean?" I ask reaching across the table and squeezing his hand because I know I can.

"I wonder what things would have been like if we started dating," stated Kageyama blushing.

"I think about it all the time," I confess. "I didn't know you thought about it too."

"Of course I think about idiot. I am in love with you after all." I am in shock for a moment and I can feel my heart beating hard. The thought of him loving me excites me and scares me. I know this isn't real but it feels real. I decide to entertain myself.

"What do you love about me?" I asked him. He looks at me continuing to blush before taking a sip of his dream coffee.

"Lots of things," he replied. "You're fighting spirit for one is the main thing I love about you, never giving up. It's like the sky is the limit for you. Although your energy annoys me at times I appreciate it at the end of the day. You can also see the real me,"

"The real you? What does that mean?" Kageyama shrugs.

"Hard to explain. It's like you know who am I and accept it. You don't try to change me,"

"Your great Kageyama. I would never try to change who you are," I admit happily. This is incredible. I wish so much this was really happening. My heart is soaring right now. Kageyama scoots his chair closer to me. He reaches his hand up caressing my cheek.

"I know you wouldn't," he smiles. "That's why I love you." Kageyama leans in kissing me and I am reliving New Year's Eve all over again. His mouth is so warm and so soft. Before I can completely indulge in this dream kiss my eyes are fluttering open. I am so angry as my room comes into view. Why do I always wake up early when I am having a good dream, total bullshit!


	7. Chapter 7

I stop thinking about the dream soon as I feel Kageyama arms around me. That's not the only thing I feel. I sigh feeling his hard on pressed against my backside. I feel Kageyama thrust his hips against me, surprising me. Not hard but enough to cause friction. I squeeze my eyes shut to keep my voice in. I feel his breath on my neck and what begins to feel like light kisses. His hand on my hip tightens as if he is fighting to control himself. This whole time his hips have not stopped moving.

"Hinata," he moans. I fight to keep my body from shivering at the mention my name. Lucky for me my left hand is at my front. I can't help but to slide my hand inside my pants. My heart is beating the whole time and I praying he does not feel my movement. Kageyama breathing is becoming harder and quicker as he continues to press his body against mine although rubbing his dick against my ass is a more accurate description.

With my eyes closed everything is feeling even more sensitive or maybe I am just recovering from the dream. I come close to coming all over myself at least twice. After some more neck kisses from Kageyama along with his thrusting and my hand movements I can feel myself getting closer. I lose all control as he grips me tighter.

"Kageyama, I'm coming," I moan. He bites on my neck hard but not hard enough to break skin while groaning. I let my voice out as I come hard into my hand with my body shivering against Kageyama. I start whimpering as I come down from my orgasmic high. I didn't want this to end. Kageyama stopped moving and I wonder if is because I started talking. I am scared to move at this point, lucky for me I don't have to. I feel Kageyama shift and leave my bed. He goes through the bathroom door and does not return. I sigh as I feel myself drifting back off to sleep.

I wake up looking at the dry evidence on my hand that was not a dream. I quickly go to the bathroom and wash up. I look at the door that would take me to Kageyama room. I wonder if he is there? How do I even bring up what happened? I am hoping he thinks it is all a dream. I worked so hard to be friends with him. Why did I have toss it away in a moment of weakness. I leave the bathroom heading out into the in kitchen. I see Yamaguchi is there eating what looks like lunch.

"Afternoon," he greeted.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Looks like you had a great birthday celebration last night,"

"It was amazing," I smiled thinking about my time with Kageyama. "I will go back to the club but probably not for a while. I got so sick last night," Yamaguchi blushing starts to shine through his freckles.

"I couldn't tell," he said.

"What do you mean you couldn't tell?" I asked confused.

"Um I heard you this morning in your room," he whispered. My face gets hot really fast.

"Um you heard me?" I asked. He nods.

"I heard you both but Kageyama was a little quieter," he explains with a red face. "What the heck where you two doing? I mean he is dating Oikawa. How could do that?" I continue blush feeling like an idiot and downright stupid.

"We weren't having sex," I hiss lowly. "It's hard to explain okay," I make my way over to grabbing a bowel and fixing some cereal because I was not in the mood to fix lunch.

"I would like to know," said Yamaguchi. "I mean you're my friend and I want understand," I look at Yamaguchi and he looks so innocent and concerned all into one.

"Fine but not out here," I reply. Yamaguchi waste no time picking up his plate and making his way to his bedroom. I can't help but admire the colors of white, beige, and yellow. It works really well and seems very Yamaguchi. I sit at his computer desk while he sits on his bed. I take a deep breath. Yamaguchi gives me a supportive smile. "Remember how you noticed things changed between Kageyama and I. This is why…"


	8. Chapter 8

***FLASHBACK***

I am super excited to have Kageyama joining our family for New Years. Sadly, his parents had to work. I didn't want him to be alone so I invited him over. Winter break was going good. Our volleyball buddies tried to do a training camp but I turned it down seeing it was my 3rd year and I wanted to relax a little. Dad has a nice little fire going and Mom is in the kitchen cooking curry and my favorite meat buns.

"Kageyama!" I greet him with a hug. He laughs lightly as he hugs me back.

"Idiot, at least let me take my shoes off," he muttered into my hair.

"Sorry," I apologized pulling away from him. "It has been a long break without volleyball you know."

"I am sure your knee could use the rest," stated Kageyama sliding out of his boots and coat. I grabbed his coat for him putting it on the coat rack. I pick up his bag and take it to my room. I already have the futon set up for him. I smile thinking about how I am now 18 and so is Kageyama, my parents are allowing us to have one glass of sake to bring in the New Year. It makes me feel even more grown up although I will be on my own in a few months.

I head back into the living room to see Kageyama playing checkers with Natsu. She wastes no time pinning him down any time he comes over. I head into the kitchen to see if mom is almost down with dinner.

"Mom, is dinner almost ready?"

"Yes," she laughs. "I have the meat buns ready if you want to eat one or two. I don't want you soiling your appetite."

"I will try," I smiled grabbing a bun. I could see that my dad already took two causing me laugh. "Let me see if Kageyama wants one." I head into the living room and my dad is working on his second meat bun. Maybe that is where I get my love of them from. "Natsu, did you and Kageyama want a meat bun until mom is finishes dinner?"

"Yes please," she grinned at me. I look at Kageyama. "He gets one too!" Kageyama laughs. I head back into the kitchen and grab the two meat buns and hand them over. Natsu looks so happy as she begins to eat her meat bun. Kageyama crosses his legs and begins to eat his. I go and sit on the sofa closest to my dad who has the TV on some Christmas movie. I smile because we do the same thing every year, feels familiar and cozy.

Dinner went great. Kageyama was pleased with dinner. I could see his eyes light up. I informed my mom that curry is his favorite so she cooked it mostly for him. I am fan of all my mom's meals so I didn't really care. I smile saying 'Happy New Year' before tossing back the sake. I cough when I realize this stuff is super strong yet smooth. My dad pats my back and laughs while Kageyama face goes a little pale but then red. I am sure that his body reacting to the sake. I can't even laugh at him because my reaction is no better. We retire to my room and I sit down smiling as I feel the sake coursing through my system. I am sure Kageyama does too because he stumbled when taking his jeans off. I hear my parents closing Natsu room door before heading to their own.

I am sitting on my bed thinking about how soon school will be out. I will be moving to Tokyo to go to college. I haven't been able to play due to my knee injury flaring up. I hurt it during my 2nd year on the team. Healed but you know these things never are like they once before.

"Can you believe we are 18 and just had sake," giggled Kageyama lying beside me.

"Yeah, but I am still older than you!" I proudly point out. He shoves me a little with his hand.

"Whatever," he laughed. "Sometimes I wonder if I have reached my peak in life or something?"

"Why would you say that?"

"I don't know. We won the spring tournament and it's like now what?"

"Well at least you don't have an injury slowing you down," I state bitterly. "I mean you have a great chance at making the Japan Olympic team. I would kill to have that."

"You can make it too," replied Kageyama looking over at me. "All you have to do is keep practicing and getting better like you always do."

"I doubt they will want to give me breaks when my knee flares up," I say rolling my eyes. I am so mad this damn injury even happened. It happened over time because of all the volleyball I played and the jumping. My cushion in between the knee joints had worn down considerable. If I don't stop playing I would end up with no cushion at all which sounds extremely painful and horrible. I guess Kageyama didn't know what to say to that. He hugs me instead. I bury my face into his shoulder trying not to cry like a big old baby. I had given up so much for this sport and to have to be forced to not play anymore kills me.

"You know I will be there for you right," he said. I just nod into his chest. Before I could even do anything I feel the tears coming out and soaking his shirt. I only cried once about my situation and that was when the doctor first told me. I didn't believe them. I believed I could keep playing and getting stronger. Then one day my knee hurt so bad it was a struggle to get out of bed. In fact I ended staying home that day. I am glad Kageyama doesn't make fun of me for crying. He lets me cry it out. Once I feel empty I take a deep breath.

"Thanks," I replied. Kageyama just nods as he sits up. I look at him and my heart is beating fast. I watch as Kageyama brings a hand to my cheek, which he caresses with his thumb. He slowly leans down towards me until our lips meet. I stare at him in shock before closing my eyes. He is a really good kisser as the kiss is soft and caring. I feel his tongue pushing against my lips. I part them slightly allowing him inside. I moan once I feel his tongue against mine tasting the sake left behind.

I run my hands up his chest until they get to his shoulders and I grip tightly. Kageyama continues to kiss me wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him. I arched my back to allow him more access to hold me. I am disappointed when his lips leave mine but not for long. He starts to take light licks at my neck. I moan lowly not use to feeling this amount of pleasure. I open my eyes trying to believe this is happening.

"Kageyama," I say softly and he stops sitting up with his face very red.

"Sorry," he apologize standing up.

"No!" I cried grabbing his wrist and pulling him back down. I look at him trying to decide if I should say anything. Somehow I can't get my voice to come out. Each passing minute seems like an hour and I see Kageyama eyes lose life. It's as if he doesn't believe I care about him. I climb into his lap straddling him. I pull him for a kiss much more forceful than the one he gave me. Kageyama lets out a little grunt before returning the kiss. His hands go up the back of my shirt and I immediately feel hot. "Ugh," I pull back swinging my shirt over my head. I help Kageyama out of his shirt.

I can feel that he is hard under beneath me. My hips move on their own against him. I press myself against him thrusting my hips again causing friction for myself and him. I follow his earlier movements as I softly lick at his neck. Kageyama moans causing me to grow harder. We continue going back and forth like this for some time. I decide I want to make him feel more. I push him back on the bed enjoying the sight of him. I tug at his bottoms until they are completely off. I flush realizing I have never done this before.

"What's wrong?" asked Kageyama.

"I don't know what to do," I whispered from embarrassment. Kageyama sits up.

"I can tell you," he said softly. "Just start by putting your mouth on it. I can instruct you from there," I bring my face closer to Kageyama cock which hard and looks like it has its own heartbeat. I can tell he took a shower before coming over because he smells so clean. I try to think of what I have seen in H movies online. I start with licking the head. I am too scared to look up at Kageyama and see his reaction. I continue to lick for while getting more comfortable. "Okay, put my dick in your mouth and watch your teeth."

I readjust myself on the bed as I slowly slide him inside my mouth. It is hard to not let my teeth touch him.

"That's good," he moans. Really? I feel like I didn't even do anything. "You can use your hands as well." I awkwardly place one of my hands on him and start to move it up and down while I focus on sucking on his head. "Yes just like that. Ahhhh lick under the head." I do as he instructed and for the first time I feel brave enough to glance at him. His eyes are currently closed but his whole face is red including his ears. I want him to look at me. I put his head back in my mouth taking as much of him as I could. I suck hard while looking at him. I end up hitting the back on my throat and this causes Kageyama to jerk forward opening his eyes. "Oh my god," I cough a little around his member but I am not giving up. I repeat the movement and Kageyama pushes me away breathing hard. I hurt by this action, he looked like he was enjoying it. "Sorry, I don't want to come yet."

I smile knowing I almost brought him to an orgasm with my mouth. Not bad for a first timer. I crawl towards him sitting in lap.

"All you had to do was tell me," I whisper. He nods before kissing me.

"Do you want me to do you?" he asked.

"Okay," I replied nervously. I have experimented with one girl. Hadn't really got pass the whole blow job experience. I do remember it felt nice but it took forever for her to make me come. I remove my own bottoms and get comfortable laying back.

"Do you have any lotion?" asked Kageyama.

"Yeah, it's on my dresser to the right," I watch as he goes to grab the lotion. Kageyama is so tall and muscular. I have muscles but I am still small and lean. Kageyama comes back over.

"Were you watching me?" he asked smirking.

"Maybe," I say quickly. He leans over kissing me deeply.

"I want to be inside you," he said quietly. "Is that okay?" I nod yes. "I am going to prepare you okay," I nod again. I watch as Kageyama gets comfortable in front me. He swallows me whole easily since I am not as big as him. It takes my breath away seeing him do this. I sit up because it allows me to see what he is doing. It's like he is taking his own advice but much better than me.

"So good," I muttered as I grip the sheets under me. I squeezed my eyes shut and try to focus my mind on something else. I didn't have to worry about that as I feel Kageyama hands on my ass. "Ahhh,"

"Relax," said Kageyama. "It's going to feel good I promise," I remind myself not to be so loud. I know my family is sound asleep but I still would prefer they do not walk in on us like this. I would have some explaining to do. I think of other things while Kageyama slides in one finger. After a while like he said it does feel better, not great but better than before. I start to wonder who Kageyama did this stuff with. He sounds like a pro and not as nervous as me.

I am enjoying myself when Kageyama adds in a 3rd finger. My dick was starting to feel lonely. He had stopped blowing me when he started fingering me. I reach my hand down and start moving it up and down. I turn my face into my pillow to contain the moan because it felt so good. I hear Kageyama chuckle.

"That's why I stopped," he explained. "I am sure if I keep going down on you while doing this, you would have blown your load by now," He is right about that. I let go of my dick just as Kageyama pulls his fingers out. "You should be ready but I am still going to take my time," I watch as Kageyama rubs lotion on his cock making it look like a glazed donut. He crawls close to me and doesn't stop until his face is close to mine. "Why are you letting me do this?"

I bite my lip not sure what to say. "I like you, I care about you I mean we are friends. I trust you and this feels right, comforting." Kageyama smiles before kissing me. He takes his time as promised. I appreciate all the kissing and fondling he does. Having him inside of me in the beginning is uncomfortable but that quickly changes as he picks up the pace a bit. I realize my orgasm is looming close. "It's coming," I try to warn Kageyama but my orgasm slammed into me. I bury my face in his shoulder to muffle my sounds.

"Sorry," said Kageyama through gritted teeth. He grabs my hips and slamming into me. I was caught off guard I almost couldn't even cry out. "God your twitching again, are you coming?" I can't even respond as another orgasm sneaks up on me. I arch my back placing my fist in my mouth not knowing how to feel about this. Kageyama pulls out adding his come to mine. We are breathing hard and recovering from what just happened.

I look over at Kageyama wondering if we are going to start dating. It makes me happy thinking the king of the court would be dating me the small giant. What a great pair we would make. I clean off my stomach and look back at Kageyama. He is struggling to keep his eyes open. I mash my body next to him feeling the happiest I have in a long time.

***FLASHBACK ENDS***


	9. Chapter 9

"So that's what happened," I said finishing up the story. I kept the personal details to myself but I still explained a lot to Yamaguchi. I can see the shock on his face along with sadness.

"That explains so much," he stated. "I am so sorry. You lost your virginity to him but you weren't even dating,"

"It's okay," I replied. "It's not for you to be sorry about. I just don't understand how we had that great night together and then next thing I know he is dating Oikawa. I don't get it. I mean sure we were close friends and I give him my virginity but I still expected something more,"

"Have you talk to Kageyama about this?"

"I have tried but he never wanted to talk about it. A couple of weeks ago he at least said we could be friends but he didn't want to talk about what happened,"

"In so many ways he reminds me of Tsukki," Yamaguchi scratches his head. "He wants to act as if it never happened?"

"I guess," I replied shrugging. "I was doing great until this morning," I sigh loudly becoming more frustrated remembering how everything happened.

"Does anyone else know what happened between you two?"

"No, except Kenma. I trust him a lot so I tend to confined in him. I couldn't let anyone on the team find out." Yamaguchi smiles at me.

"I just feel terrible because things sounded perfect between you two,"

"That is how I felt. I am sure we will be picking back up the pieces and moving forward as if this morning didn't happen,"

"Maybe you should try going on a date," suggested Yamaguchi. I am thankful he didn't ask what happened in the room but suggesting a date?

"I thought about it but I don't know," I replied. Kageyama is the first guy I ever been with. I can't imagine being with anyone else.

"You have nothing to lose at this point," exclaimed Yamaguchi. "Do you want to go out with a guy or a girl?"

"Doesn't matter," I shrugged. "I just want someone that is going to be there for me and accept me for me. Oh and also someone who likes to go out from time to time. Hang out home and watch movies!" Yamaguchi starts laughing.

"Sounds great!" he smiled. "Now you are sounding like yourself. I am going to find someone for you. You deserve to be happy Hinata."

"I know but I don't want to seem desperate either," I stand up with my now empty cereal bowl.

"You're not," replied Yamaguchi standing up as well sitting his plate on the bed. "I think you could use good company. Take your mind off of other things." I laugh because I know he is talking about Kageyama. I head back into the kitchen cleaning out my bowl before going back to my room. I am looking over at my bed thinking about earlier this morning. I almost wish everyday could be like that, not going to happen.

I went into my room and I could hear Kageyama in the bathroom. I wonder if he works today. I turn on my TV and grab my laptop to look up whatever I am in the mood to research. I hear a knock on my door from the bathroom and I know it is Kageyama. I tell him he can come in. He walks into the room in his uniform. Dare I say he is pretty cute. If not for the white shirt and black bottoms he would fit in well with the cops. I can already tell this is not going to be a pleasant talk as he is blushing and looking frustrated before even saying anything. I decide to try and break the tension.

"Um you look nice," I replied.

"Thanks," he replied. "I am not looking forward to this shift. Too many weirdos stay past the normal work hours." I smile at him but he doesn't smile back. "I came in here to let you know we can't be friends," What? This is the last thing I expected him to say.

"What are you talking about?" I ask nearly shouting.

"I am dating Oikawa. I should not be in your room, in your bed. Look at what the hell happened! That should have never happened!" I can feel my angry boiling over. I jump up off my bed.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" I exclaimed. "Everything was going fine until you decided to grind and kiss all over me," Kageyama ears are now red.

"I am not putting all the blame on you," he replied. "I am owning up to what I did is wrong. I am also taking action to ensure that doesn't happen again. That means I can't be friends with you. We can be roommates and nothing more," I can't believe this is happening.

"You make a mistake and I have to suffer? What the hell?" I am just so angry.

"I'm sorry,"

"No you are not!" I snap. "Just go ahead and go to work. Nothing else further here can be said," Kageyama does look hurt but doesn't say anything further. This is so ridiculous. I am at a loss for words. I roll my eyes falling onto my bed facedown. I hear my phone ring. I manage to grab it off my nightstand with my face still in my pillow.

"Yeah," I said muffled by my pillow.

"Still sleep?" asked Kenma.

"No," I pouted turning over so I could talk better.

"I said good night to you last night but you were pretty much out of it,"

"I was, I took a shower and ended bruising my ankle getting out,"

"Hmmm, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, you usually don't call. What's going on?"

"Nothing going on over here. You tell me, you are the one sounding so sad,"

"Kageyama doesn't want to be friends anymore," I said placing my arm over my forehead while still laying down.

"Why would he say that? You guys were getting along great?"

"Well I don't want to go into details but something kind of happened last night,"

"You guys slept together?"

"No, nothing that extreme but he started freaking out. He started it and now I have to be the one to suffer. I had to explain everything to Yamaguchi this morning since he kind of overheard us,"

"You guys could have at least been quiet."

"We didn't know anyone was here, not that it mattered. We didn't plan this,"

"Maybe," stated Kenma. I didn't have the energy to ask him what he meant by that although a huge part of me is dying to know.

"So um I noticed Kuroo talking to Suga last night," I said changing the subject. I mostly wanted to know what happened.

"Yeah, Kuroo is a huge flirt and Daichi did not take that too well. Hmmm, he never strikes me as the jealous type."

"I wouldn't say jealous but over protective," I explained. "He's always been that way."

"Um hm, so what are you going to do about your situation?"

"Yamaguchi is going to find me a date," I smiled. "I am actually going to be going on a blind date. I am actually almost a little excited about it."

"This should be interesting,"

"Shut up," I say jokingly. I talk with Kenma some more before ending the call. I feel a lot better after talking to him. I wonder if this blind date thing is really going to work. Who knows, I could be meeting the love of my life.


	10. Chapter 10

To say things around the apartment have been tense is an understatement over the past couple of weeks, almost down right unbearable. We are at the last week of July and school semester soon to come. Kageyama looks mad all the time, this time I mean actually mad. Oikawa has come over a few times since then and always seems to be happy, smiling and chatting with us but Kageyama still frowns. It's hard for me not to give him my meanest glare. Today I am happy because I am going on my blind date.

Yamaguchi wasted no time finding me a date. I am super excited. I took off Sunday so I could truly enjoy the date tonight. It is just movie and dinner, your typical first date stuff. I have no idea who it is so I decide to wear a white tee with dark tint semi relaxed jeans. The jeans are not too tight but not too loose either. They are super comfy and allow plenty of room in case I want to eat a ton. I am checking my hair in the mirror when Yamaguchi peaks his head into my room.

"Your date is here," he smiled. I smile back stuffing my wallet in my front pocket. Not sure who will be paying or not. I don't want to look or appear desperate so I calm myself down before walking out. I can see Tsukishima is talking to my date. Tsukishima smirks when he sees me.

"Hey shorty," he greets. "I think you are going to have good time tonight," How embarrassing for him to talk like that in front of my date. I see him turn around to greet me.

"Hey," he says casually.

"Iwaizumi," I say surprised. "What are you doing here?" He chuckles.

"I'm your date," he replies. I look at Yamaguchi surprised by this.

"Great," I smile feeling a little weird about this. He is very handsome don't get me wrong but I am not sure what to expect from him. We only talk in passing. He is wearing a nice black button down shirt with a really cool design on the pocket making the shirt more casual. Dark gray jeans with black sneakers. I am glad to know he is at least wearing sneakers so I am not looking completely dressed down next him. I laugh nervously. "Should we get going," He nods.

"I will see you guys later I am sure," he said to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

"If we are here," replied Tsukishima stuffing his hands into his jean pockets. I wave to them following behind Iwaizumi. I am racking my brain trying to think of what to say. We get to his car that is very nice by the way. Let's start there then.

"You have a nice car," I say buckling my seatbelt.

"I love this car," he smiled. "My parents got it for me when I finished school. Of course at the end of the day it is an encouragement for me to continue my education. That is not a problem to me though. I actually like school."

"I hate school. I want to teach first graders and try to make things fun for them,"

"That suits you really well. You would make an excellent teacher."

"You think so?" Iwaizumi smiles.

"I know I may seem like I don't know what is going on but I do pay attention to the people around me. It didn't help that Oikawa was obsessed with beating you guys in high school,"

"I thought he was like that with all his competition?"

"Only the ones he feels threatened by," laughed Iwaizumi. He should smile more, he seems more pleasant and down to earth when he does.

"What are we going to see?" I asked.

"I thought it would be nice if we went to see a comedy. Something nice and light," I nod happy with his decision.

"What about food?" I asked because I love to eat. I must sound super greedy.

"I have this nice ramen house in mind," he said glancing at me. I smile excited about this as well. He had everything planned out. Makes me wonder did Yamaguchi tell him a lot about me before the date or did he actually happen to get lucky. We arrive to the theater and he actually splurges on the expensive popcorn and slushes. I feel spoiled thus far.

The movie was not long at all and almost felt like a waste of money. We agreed I would pay for the tickets and he would cover dinner. Doesn't seem fair but he was insistent on this. We talk about the movie on our way to the ramen house. We get out and there is a long line. This lets me know he must have taken us to a good one. I have never been to this one before. There are so many to choose from here.

"You have been here before?" I ask once we are in line.

"No," he said. "I wanted us to experience it together. I looked it up and the reviews are great, as you can see they are packed."

"I think it is going to be fabulous. You made a good choice."

"I did, didn't I?" he states grabbing my hand. I feel myself blushing as I look down at the ground. He is affection, caring, a good listener, how the hell is he still single. I think I may have gotten lucky after all.

"Do you work tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah I do but it will be later on in the afternoon"

"What do you do?"

"I work for a company as an intern accountant," he explained. "That is what I am going to school for."

"Meaning you have to do a lot of math?" I asked just to be sure. He laughs.

"Yes I do a lot of math. I was lucky to get the internship but that's what happens when you have parents in high places," Must be nice indeed. Makes me wonder what am I going to do if I have to do an internship. It seems they are becoming more and more mandatory with college courses now. One more headache for us students to worry about.

"Well I am glad-

"Iwaizumi?" Iwaizumi and I turn around and see Kageyama and Oikawa. I am too surprised to say anything. Iwaizumi on the other hand had no problem speaking.

"How are you guys doing?" he asked still holding my hand.

"Everything is everything," replied Oikawa. "What is this?"

"We are on a date," Kageyama gives me a confused look. He is the one who said he couldn't be friends with me, no need for the sour face now.

"How long have you been dating?" asked Oikawa.

"That is none of your business," replied Iwaizumi before turning around. They are such close friends I didn't expect him to be so harsh. Oikawa leans close to Iwaizumi.

"I didn't mean to offend you," he said. "Why don't we all get a table together."

"No," replied Kageyama speaking for the first time. "I mean let them enjoy their date."

"It is still a date but now it is a double date," smiled Oikawa.

"Double dates are lame," said Iwaizumi. Oikawa put his arm around Iwaizumi taking him off balance a little.

"Stop being difficult," he pouted.

"Whatever," said Iwaizumi.

"I will take that as a yes," replied Oikawa. "I am looking forward to trying out the food. I heard everything here is good." He backs off and goes back to talking to Kageyama. I could feel him burning a hole in the back of my head. I feel like Iwaizumi senses this and he pulls me close to him. He starts talking a bit about school and asks me a few questions. It feels weird with Kageyama behind me, more than likely ease dropping. After a 50 minute wait we finally get a table. I am sitting next to Iwaizumi but across from Kageyama.


	11. Chapter 11

I refuse to look at Kageyama. A mixture of hurt, angry, and just other feelings I can't put into words.

"What are you guys having?" asked Oikawa.

"I think I am going to try the house special," I state looking at the menu. "Seems to be the main thing ordered from what I am seeing."

"I think I will have the same but spicy," said Iwaizumi. "I think I am also going order the pot stickers."

"Yay!" I cheer. I love pop stickers but I am also easy to please.

"Hmmm," said Oikawa. "What are you getting Tobio?" I forget they are on a first name basis, makes me so jealous.

"I think I am going to get the same as Hinata," he replied leaning back in his chair.

"Follower," pouted Oikawa. He orders something different from the rest us along with sake. "Hajime, you want anything to drink?"

"No," he replied. I couldn't help but feel like things are tense between them despite Oikawa acting normal. Oikawa smirks.

"So shrimpy, how is school going for you?"

"Don't call him that," said Kageyama.

"I am sure he doesn't mind," he replied.

"I have gotten taller," I note. I am now 167.5 centimeters but no one seems to notice most of the time because that is still consider short for a male in some parts of the world.

"Yeah but your still shrimpy. It's a fitting nick name for you," I roll my eyes at his stubbornness.

"School is fine. I mean it's school,"

"I heard you are going for child care,"

"It's not child care," I replied. Child care and being a teacher are two different things. "I am going to be an elementary school teacher."

"Their pay is not that great," said Oikawa grabbing his drink the waiter sat on the table.

"I am not doing it for the pay," I explain. I wanted to say more but it seemed pointless.

"I am just saying," said Oikawa. "That means whoever you are with is going to be the one paying most of the bills. Seems rather unfair if you ask me,"

"I don't think so," replied Iwaizumi.

"You can't be serious," replied Oikawa.

"I wouldn't have said it if I was not serious," said Iwaizumi. "When your with someone you are with them for who they are. You are going to ensure they have everything they need to survive. It's a partnership, you work together. It doesn't matter who is bringing in more money."

"I disagree," said Oikawa before drinking his sake quickly.

"You have made that very clear," stated Iwaizumi.

"We went to see a great movie tonight," I say to change the subject. Things were getting way too tense. I start talking about the movie trying to get everyone laughing. Iwaizumi at least laughs with me while Kageyama and Oikawa look sour still. When the food arrives it gets quiet as we focus on eating. Some first date this is turning out to be. I am glad when Iwaizumi pays the bill and we head out leaving them behind. Oikawa wanted dessert but we didn't have the room for it. I wouldn't think he had such a big tummy. I climb in the car ready to get into my bed and relax.

"Sorry about that," apologized Iwaizumi.

"For what?" I asked as he started the car.

"Oikawa and I being rude," he replied pulling off. His honesty is taking me a while to get use. I guess it is no worse than dealing with Tsukki. At least he is not as harsh as Tsukishima.

"Oh, well it seemed like something happened," I replied. "I mean you guys always get along,"

"Not always," he replied. "Friends have disagreements from time to time. Enough about him, is there anything else you would like to do tonight?"

"Not really," I replied. "I am just ready to relax. Not to say I am not enjoying my time with you!"

"I understand," he replied. We spent the reminder of the drive talking about movies and shows that we like. He is not much of a TV person but he loves to read and listen to music. We pull up to the apartment and I am trying to decide if I should invite him up. It's like he is reading my mind.

"You don't have to invite me up," he chuckled standing outside of his car. The fact that he offered made me want to extend the offer.

"I actually want you to come up," I replied looking up at him. "If you want,"

"Sure," he replied walking over to me. We head upstairs I feel my nerves building up with each step.


	12. Chapter 12

What does this mean? I mean does this mean I have to have sex with him? No, of course not. If he expects that he is mistaken! I haven't been on many dates but I know giving it up on the first date is a no no.

I unlock the door and I can tell Tsukki and Yamaguchi are out. Yamaguchi left the lamp on so we are not walking into the dark. I head to the kitchen to turn the light on.

"Would you like anything to drink?" I asked. "We have some drinks left over from the house warming."

"Really, you all must not drink a lot," he replied.

"Only when we are in the mood which is not often," I explain turning on the TV in the living room. "I am not sure if anything is on TV but you can also check out my DVD collection in my room if need be."

"People still buy DVD's," he laughed.

"Yes," I reply. "I don't buy CD's anymore but I do still buy DVD's. Not everything is streaming you know."

"I understand. I will pass on the drink since I need to drive home," Drive home, nice to know he was not planning to stay the night. I can hear him turn on the TV and start flipping through the channels. I can't help but wonder what Kageyama is doing right now. For all I know they are probably going back to Oikawa's place to screw around.

I sit down on the couch next to Iwaizumi and he settled on a very interesting zombie movie. I should not be surprised he looks like the total zombie type. I squirm a little because I am not big on scary movies. For the sake of this date I am going to suck it up. A little bit into the movie Iwaizumi notices I am moving a lot and kind of covering my eyes here and there.

"Do you not like scary movies?" he asked.

"No really," I whisper. "They um tend to give me nightmares honestly,"

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked.

"This was our first date and I didn't want to ruin it," I replied.

"You wouldn't have ruined it," he replied turning towards me. "I want you to be comfortable. We can watch something else, you are shaking." He pulls me close to him as he starts to channel surf. I couldn't help but nuzzle my face into his chest.

He chooses a romantic drama. The movie is old but engaging. These young kids are trying to take out a huge gang leader that has caused a lot of problems in their neighborhood. Their plan was working until the young girl sent in to deceived the gang leader fell in love. Everyone in the end died because she chooses love over everything, very sad. The movie was long. Two and a half hours. I look over at Iwaizumi and he is knocked out. I looked at him as he looked so beautiful sleeping. I felt my hand being drawn to him. I touched his face looking him over openly since he asleep or so I thought. He grabbed my hand lightly opening his eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to go to sleep," I start blushing since I was caught.

"I-It's okay" I stammered.

"Do you want to kiss me Hinata?" he asked. Now I know I am red. "Nothing to be embarrassed about. I want to kiss you too. Is that okay?" I nod my head yes without having to think it over. Iwaizumi readjusts himself on the couch leaning closer to me slowly. I look up at him afraid of what I might see. He is looking at me intensely touching the side of my face before kissing me. His kiss is soft and unsure just like mine is. I am so nervous as I continue to kiss him. As we both relax into kiss and it becomes much better.

I lean forward into the kiss without meaning to. I hear Iwaizumi groan in a good way. He wraps his arms my waist pulling me closer to him. I pull out of the kiss since it is slightly uncomfortable causing me to straddle him instead. I can feel his hard on causing me to blush. Iwaizumi is breathing a little hard as he lays back on the pillow on the sofa. He grabs my face pulling me to meet his lips which I happily accept. His hand starts to slowly explore my body. Second guy I ever been with and thus far this is amazing, almost addicting.

I don't know why but I trying to keep my voice at bay, it is becoming hard with each passing minute. Iwaizumi hands go from my back and down grabbing my ass squeezing it firmly. This causes me to squeal a little. He takes the opportunity to slide his tongue in my mouth. His tongue is surprisingly soft. I can feel my lower half coming to life and the friction between us has me moaning openly as I thrust my hips against him. I pull out the kiss unbuttoning his shirt.

I wonder what Iwaizumi is thinking? I far from a slut but I want to feel his skin, his chest, almost everything possible. Iwaizumi sits forward kissing my neck and sucking light and hard. I am moaning and praying that he doesn't leave a hickey. I thrust my hips against his sighing at the feel of him beneath me.

"You feel so good," he says against my lips.

"So do you," I admit. We go back to kissing wildly and dry humping each other. My senses feel completely overwhelmed. I grip Iwaizumi shoulders as I struggle to remain cool. "God I could come right now," Iwaizumi buries his face into my shoulder as he continues to meet my thrusts.

I hear someone clear their throat causing me to jump back in embarrassment. I look up and notice it is Kageyama and he looks pissed. That doesn't make me feel any less embarrassed but stupid.

"You do know other people have to sit on that sofa," he stated.

"Yes," I said feeling so small. He glares at me before walking to his room. I release a deep breath laughing a little. "Um sorry about that. I didn't give much thought to where we are,"

"It's completely okay," he replied standing up. "I need to get going anyway," I am a little disappointed. The kissing and fondling was so good who knows what his bedroom skills are like. I shake the thought out of my head feeling like a pervert for trying to consider even moving that fast. Iwaizumi buttons his shirt quickly.

"Sure thing," I said standing up. I follow him to the door. "Thanks for dinner, that restaurant is really cool. I think I may take my little sister there,"

"You should one day," replied Iwaizumi. "I had great time by the way. Hopefully this is not the end of things." I can't hold back the smile. I nod yes. He leans in kissing me before opening the door and walking out. I stand there until he is out of sight. I close the door locking it. I head to my room taking out my phone. I had text messages from both Kenma and Yamaguchi asking how everything went. I had more messages from Yamaguchi than Kenma. Yamaguchi seems more excited than me. I am smiling reading his message when Kageyama burst into my room through the bathroom.

"What the hell?" I ask him looking up.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Get out of my room Kageyama. We are not friends remember. I don't have to tell you shit." I sit my phone down before turning back around to face him.

"You don't need to be dating Iwaizumi," he says sternly. "How long has this been going on?" I shrug to keep from lying to him.

"Doesn't matter," I reply. "Is this a roommate related issue? If not I need you to leave me be,"

"You have any idea how many people he has been with?" Iwaizumi is handsome, of course he would have been around the block.

"If he is just seeing me his past doesn't matter," I reply to piss Kageyama off. I know it is wrong but this whole damn thing is his fault. He chose Oikawa over me, over our friendship, I don't owe him anything. He walks over to me kissing me hard. I manage to pull away from him slapping him in the face. You can hear nothing in my room but our angry breathing. Kageyama grabs me again kissing me as if that slap didn't hurt.

"I care about you," he said against my lips. I am shaking my head not sure if I am doing it to get his lips off of mine or because I am saying no to believing him. I finally get a little tired of fighting him giving in because a part of me is excited about this as well. He slides his hand up my shirt and began playing with my nipple.

"Ah," I say against his lips. He hasn't let me breathe since this started.

"I am so lost without you," he confessions. "I need you Hinata. I need you in my life," My heart explodes with so much love as I begin to fall to pieces. I am so happy I begin to sob. Kageyama just hugs me until I recover a bit. He picks me up and takes me to his room. The whole time he has been living here I have never been in his room. His furniture looks like a dark oak color. He has some dark red comforter on his bed, one nightstand, a wide nightstand that holds his tv, and a tall dresser with a mirror above it. His room is very clean just like how had it at home. "Are you okay?" he asked me sitting down on his bed.

"Yeah," I replied with my voice cracking. He is looking at me so intensely as he squats down in front of me.

"You started crying and I didn't know what to do," he said.

"You did fine. I just…" I take a deep breath "I care about you too. It hurt me so much when you stopped talking to me. Then you gave me another chance and snatched it away from me. Do you have any idea what that is like?" Kageyama looks like he feels really bad.

"I do," he replied. "Seeing you with Iwaizumi, I didn't like it. I want to be with you."

"What about Oikawa?" I asked.

"It's done, it's over," he replied looking at the floor. He looks at me leaning in closely. "I am going to remove his smell from you."


	13. Chapter 13

I feel a shiver goes down through my body. I wanted to ask Kageyama about him and Oikawa breaking up but he is too busy sticking his tongue in my mouth. It feels weird to be kissing Kageyama when I was just kissing Iwaizumi. Kageyama has pulled my pants off along with my briefs quickly tossing them across the room. "I wanted you so badly. Seeing you look so cute in this white tee." He kisses my inner thigh before biting it lightly. I murmur to myself. I look down and noticed the bottle of lube in his hand. When did he grab that? Before I could think another question Kageyama is sliding his finger inside me.

"Oh god," I said caught off guard.

"You are so ready," he said sliding his finger in and out. "Have you been playing with yourself Hinata?" I too embarrassed to admit that I do. I shake my head no. "Lair," Kageyama brushes my prostate. I moan gripping his sheets. "You want to tell me the truth?"

"Yes," I moan. Kageyama leans up to get close enough to my lips.

"Good boy," he smirked touching my prostate hard. I start coming hard I am crying out loudly trying to breath but the orgasm is so intense. I am catching my breath as Kageyama pushes me back on the bed while also pushing my legs apart. I look up realizing he still has his clothes on. I can see he unbutton and unzipped his jeans, he is swinging free before he is sliding inside of me. "Yesssss,"

I turn my head to the side trying to hide my face. Kageyama isn't having any of that. He palms my face holding my gaze as he starts thrusting slowly inside of me. It takes my breath away. I close my eyes trying to remember how to breathe. I open my eyes and Kageyama is still looking at me. I can feel myself becoming hard again. Kageyama starts kissing me deeply. I can't stop the little tear that escapes my eye.

After a while Kageyama removes the rest of his clothes changing positions. I welcome the change because the intimacy we had in missionary was overwhelming. I am now laying on my side as Kageyama is laying behind me sliding in and out slowly. He is kissing the back of neck like he did that last night he stayed in my room. He has his hand teasing my nipple which is driving me crazy. I express my pleasure clearly with my voice. I toss my head back as Kageyama brushes my prostate. He kisses the side on my neck.

"I love when you sound like that," he said.

"Like what?" I asked out of breath.

"Hmmmm, I will tell you later," he said shifting. I go to sit up but he told me to stay where I was. He slides a pillow under my hip as I am still on my side. Kageyama is sitting up on his knees when slides back inside me lining up with my spot perfectly.

"Kageyama," I moan.

"You are going to come soon," he states as he starts to move against my prostate. I was about say his name again but I am coming onto his comforter before I could get the words out. "Oh god," I can feel Kageyama coming inside me and it's strange hearing him cry out the way he did. He sounds nothing like the night he had sex with Oikawa. I wonder if his orgasm caught him off guard. I feel like I can't even move.

"Nehhh," I say into the comforter trying to sit up. Kageyama is still inside me. I fall back into the bed. I feel so tired but Kageyama is the one who did all of the work. I look up at him as he pulls out. God it even feels good when he pulls out. How needy am I? Kageyama goes into the bathroom while I grab the box of tissues on his nightstand. I start wiping myself down. I stand up tossing the tissue in the trash can looking around. Our clothes are scattered all on the floor. I look up at Kageyama is walking back into the room completely naked. Dear god, I want to do him again. "Are we going to date?"

"Hell yes we are dating," he said smiling and grabbing me towards him. "I am not letting you go." He kissed my cheek. I am blushing like crazy. Kageyama goes to grab his comforter. "Wow, you came a lot. Were you backed up?"

"Stop talking like that!" I exclaimed. "I swear Oikawa got you into some bad habits," Kageyama laughs as he walks towards the washer with his comforter. I start dancing happily knowing that he is finally my boyfriend, Tobio Kageyama is my boyfriend! He comes back in the room closing the door.

"Sooooo Tsukki and Yamaguchi just saw me completely naked," he said covering his face with his hands.

I laugh. "What did you expect! You went out there completely naked. Yamaguchi is going to want to talk to me."

"About what?" asked Kageyama as he slides on a pair of sweats.

"About my date tonight,"

"Hmmmm are you going to tell him about us?"

"Well yeah, Yamaguchi is my friend. I want to tell him unless you don't want me to,"

"No it's fine," he said walking over to me and kissing me. "I just wish I could have asked you in a better setting."

"Nothing is perfect," I replied. "It's not like you were proposing or something." Kageyama cheeks turn pink and I giggle before planting a kiss on his cheek. I walk through the bathroom to my room. I put on a new tee and some shorts before heading into the living room. I walk across it to get to Yamaguchi room knocking on the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Yamaguchi gives me the all clear to enter his room. I see Tsukishima in the bathroom washing his face and Yamaguchi is getting out his sleeping clothes. He looks up at me and his smile is so bright. He runs over to me and hugs me.

"You smell like sex," he said blushing.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I came over because I didn't get a chance to respond to your text messages and I knew you wanted to know how things went."

"From what I hear things went well," said Tsukishima coming out of the bathroom. He is dressed for bed letting me know he is staying the night.

"How would you know?" I droned.

"I am the one who thought Iwaizumi would be good for you," smiled Tsukishima. I did not expect him to say that. I look at Yamaguchi for confirmation.

"I told him I wanted you to go out with someone nice," he explained. "That is all I told him. I think it was a great idea. I mean you look so happy right now."

"Well I want to tell you more about the date in private if you don't mind," I am looking at Tsukishima when I say this. He rolls his eyes but leaves the room. I turn back towards Yamaguchi.

"I didn't think you would sleep with him on the first night!" he exclaimed. "Iwaizumi called Tsukki and told him a little about your date but not everything." I am relieved to know he did not tell him everything. I don't want Tsukki knowing anything about my sex life.

"Iwaizumi is really nice," I smile thinking about to how he was tonight. "He paid for dinner and he is so smart. I mean he is all around a great guy. I don't understand how he is still single."

"Well hopefully not for long," replied Yamaguchi winking. "Sounds like you two hit it off."

"We did but…."

"But what?" asked Yamaguchi. "It can't be that bad because you are still smiling."

"Kageyama asked me to be his boyfriend tonight. Oikawa and him broke up," I blurted out. I watch as Yamaguchi mouth drops causing me to laugh. "Where do I start….we pretty much went to the movies and then to a ramen house Iwaizumi looked up. There we run into Oikawa and Kageyama. Oikawa was insistent we all sit together so we did. Things were a bit awkward but we left before them. I don't know what happened to them after that. Iwaizumi was going to go home when he dropped me but he was so nice I invited him up. Once up here we did watch a movie but we kind of started fooling around a little."

"How the hell did this lead to Kageyama asking you out? Like should he even be asking you out after getting out a serious relationship?" I shrug because I don't know the answer to the last question.

"He walked in on Iwaizumi and I," I explain feeling embarrassed all over again. "Iwaizumi left after that but Kageyama was so angry. He was saying Iwaizumi is not the person I think he is and all this and that." I sigh. "He then started saying how he cares about me and the rest is history." I decided to leave out the fact that I slapped him. I don't want Yamaguchi to think Kageyama is a bad person. He is just misunderstood.

"Wow, I am shocked by all of this. I mean everything happened so fast,"

"I have liked Kageyama for a long time so not really," I counter. "I mean I don't mind being friends with Iwaizumi but it would be weird after what happened tonight."

"I am happy for you," said Yamaguchi. "Really, I am. I mean I am just hoping you are not a rebound."

"I don't think I am rebound," I replied. "Kageyama and I have history,"

"I know but what if you are just the next comfortable thing for him," I frown because the thought of that alone pisses me off. "I am just saying be careful and take things slow," I nod.

"Thanks Yamaguchi," I replied pulling him in for a hug. I walk out of the room and see Tsukki sitting on the sofa reading a magazine. When he sees me he tosses the magazine down on the side table standing up.

"You know Iwaizumi really likes you," said Tsukishima.

"We only had one date," I replied stopping in my tracks. "He's a great guy."

"Yet you are going to pass on him to be with Kageyama,"

"Are you ease dropping on my conversation!" I exclaimed.

"No," he snorted. "I know a lot more than you think. You both are open books and don't even know it." I start pouting a little because I don't want anyone reading me. "I am just going to warn you to be careful." Tsukki walks into Yamaguchi room closing the door. What does he mean be careful? Everything is going to be fine, I just know it.


	15. Chapter 15

SEPTEMBER

I am sitting in the room with Kenma trying to study but it is not working out so well. For some strange reason, I can't seem to focus. My mind keeps drifting to Kageyama. He is currently at work. His school schedule is hard due to the nature of his job. He works only in the morning and takes his classes at night. I feel like I barely see him even though we are roommates.

"Thinking about your boyfriend," said Kenma not looking up from his notebook.

"Yeah, he is at work and I feel bad for him. His schedule is just so busy."

"Hmmm, maybe he should consider switching jobs,"

"He won't, he has a game plan," I replied. "He is going to try and get an internship from them."

"Makes sense," replied Kenma. "You guys seem to be getting along well,"

"We always got along well," Kenma looks up at me peeking through the strains in his hair. "Deep down we get along, it's hard to explain." We are disrupted by Kuroo raising his voice. We are in Kenma's room so we go out into the living room and I see Daichi has Kuroo snatched up by the front of his shirt.

"You stay the fuck away from my boyfriend," Daichi growled. I see Suga pulling at Daichi.

"Daichi! Let him go. This is not his fault." Kuroo is actually laughing.

"You are overreacting man," he said coolly. "It is not that serious." Daichi pushed him letting go. I look at Suga wanting to know what the hell is going on. He is too busy pulling Daichi out of the door. I look over at Kenma who is looking Kuroo over for bruises.

"He's fine," he said walking back towards the room. I follow him bewildered by what happened.

"Kenma, can I ask you a question?"

"Hmmm," That is his way of saying yes.

"Are you and Kuroo dating?"

"Yeah," he replied picking his textbook back up before sitting on the floor. I sit down looking at him.

"I am confused. Like what is he doing with Suga?"

"Nothing, he just has a liking for him," explained Kenma.

"What?" Kenma looks at me.

"Kuroo and I have an understanding," he explains. "He tends to have fun from time to time. He does not cross the line of sleeping with them but sometimes he does other stuff. I don't really know when or care with who. I know he loves me and he won't leave me. Besides thus far Suga is the only person who completely had his attention to this extent which I find interesting."

"You're not worried that he would leave you or cheat on you?" I asked.

"No," he replied. "If he did I wouldn't stop him. No point in being with someone if they don't want to be with you." I had a feeling they were together but I didn't know it was um like this. We get back to studying and I can't help but continue to think about what he just said. I head home on my bike once done studying and doing homework. Kageyama at least doesn't have class tonight and I would get to see him. I try to think of what I am going to cook for him. I don't cook often but he is so hungry when he gets off.

I walk into the house and Yamaguchi is there and I am glad. He has the thing for cooking and I will need his help.

"Hey," I greet.

"Your home," he replied. "It was lonely without you today."

"Sorry I had to get some studying in with Kenma," I replied. "You know I have a hard studying otherwise."

"Yeah studying is never fun," he replied from the sofa.

"Yamaguchi, I need your help," I said walking over to him. "I want to cook dinner tonight for Kageyama but you know I am still learning." He nods. "I have some stuff in the fridge and have no idea what to do with it."

"You didn't look up a recipe before buying the food?" he asked rising up and heading to the kitchen. I follow behind like a lost kid.

"I didn't think to do that," I replied. Yamaguchi laughs as he opens the fridge. He looks at what I have.

"You purchased some great meats," he replied. "I think I can help you." I hug him because I am so happy.

"Let me go put my backpack in my room and then we can get started," I explained. I grab my bag from by the door and head to my room. I sit my bag next to my computer desk. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I pull it out and it is Iwaizumi texting me. We have managed to become very good friends. He was completely understanding about me wanting to date Kageyama. He didn't judge me and I respect him so much more for that.

Iwaizumi: Finish your homework?

Hinata: Yesssss, you trying to be my mom

Iwaizumi: Not at all. I can help you if you need any

Hinata: Thanks, I will keep that in mind. How is work?

Iwaizumi: Work is work. I am enjoying my current classes. I am actually getting to use an accounting software. Thanks to my internship I pretty much know my way around the system already

Hinata: That's awesome! So it's like you actually have a super easy class.

Iwaizumi: Lol, none of my classes are easy

I laugh putting my phone in my pocket and heading back out into the living room.

"Thought you forgot about me," said Yamaguchi pulling out ingredients from the pantry.

"Sorry I was texting Iwaizumi," I replied.

"How is he doing?" asked Yachi.

"He is doing okay. He is focused on his internship and classes at the moment." Yamaguchi pulls out the rice cooker.

"Okay Hinata, I am thinking we can do beef strips in dark gravy with onions, side of rice, and a side of broccoli. You have protein, carbs, and some greens."

"That sounds complicated Yamaguchi," I sighed.

"Not at all," he smiled running his hands through his hair. "I will be right here with you." The meal was easy to make. The meat, sauce, and onions went into one pot, then it just had to cook. Rice cooker is self-explanatory and the broccoli I knew how to make. The apartment smells good by the time Kageyama gets home. Soon as he comes through the door I am running over and hugging him.

"Did you miss me that much?" he asked.

"Of course I did," I smiled. "Go ahead and get changed. I have dinner ready for you." Kageyama looks surprised.

"You cooked?" he asked walking towards his room. I followed him.

"Most it but I did have some help,"

"Aren't you thoughtful," he said once in his room. He pulled me in for a kiss and I knew where this would lead.

"Stop it," I chuckled. "Take your shower and get ready to come and eat." I leave his room deciding to save the chit chat for when we are at the table. I come back just in time to see Tsukki trying to fix a late. I run over and smack his hands.

"This is for Kageyama," I explain. "Whatever is left over you can have, promise."

"It's Kageyama!" he exclaims. "It's all going to be gone."

"I promise to save you and Yamaguchi a plate," I reply. Since Yamaguchi did help me I really wanted him to have some. Tsukki should be thanking his boyfriend right now. I feel my phone buzz and I pull it out to see a text from Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi: Did you forget about me?

Hinata: No, I was cooking dinner

Iwaizumi: I didn't know you cooked

Hinata: Lol, I don't but I had some help from Yamaguchi

Iwaizumi: Yamaguchi is an excellent cook. I had him bake a cake once for an office party. Everyone thought I cooked it. It will stay our secret.

I start laughing before sending my response.

Hinata: I won't tell anyone I promise!

"What are you smiling about?" asked Tsukishima.

"Nothing," I replied.

"Didn't look like nothing," he said. I start to fix Kageyama and I a plate sitting it at the small table we have for 4 people. I fix Tsukki and Yamaguchi a plate sitting it aside. Tsukki has wondered off back to Yamaguchi bedroom and I am glad. I have the table completely set up by the time Kageyama comes out dressed in his house clothes. I would say I love seeing him his relaxed clothes but I like seeing him in anything. He walks towards me smiling.

"This looks amazing," he smiled.

"I haven't tried it yet, I was waiting for you," We both sit down at the table diving into the food. I have got to get more lessons from Yamaguchi because this is exploding with flavor. Kageyama looks happy as he eats. "How was work today?"

"Well some serious things are about to happy at the company," he explained. "One thing about being in security is you hear things. They are going to be laying people off in November."

"Oh no, that's terrible," I replied. "Right before the holidays too."

"Yeah I feel bad but from what I am told this happens once in a while if they are not meeting business goals. I will have to keep that in mind before applying for sure. The more seasoned employees are safe. It is the last hires that have something to worry about." Well if this is not depressing.

"I studied with Kenma today," I say changing the subject.

"Glad to know you are staying on top of your studies," said Kageyama before stuffing his face some more. "I need to study and do homework after this."

"Yeah," I agree. "Well Kenma and Kuroo are dating."

"That is not a surprise," replied Kageyama. "They are always together, know each other since they were kids."

"They don't act like a couple so I mean how was I suppose to know,"

"They do, you just have to know what to look for,"

"Hmmm, well they have a weird relationship,"

"What do you mean by weird?" asked Kageyama frowning.

"Um Kenma said Kuroo likes to talk to other men although they are dating. I mean I guess he took a liking to Sugawara because Daichi showed up while we were studying yelling at him."

"What the hell," said Kageyama looking a bit more interested now. "Was Kuroo fooling around with Suga?"

"I don't know," I reply. "I think so but I don't really know. I mean why else would Daichi be willing to hit Kuroo," I look down for a moment. "You don't want a relationship like that do you?"

"God no. I don't share well with others," I feel much better knowing this. "Hinata you never dated anyone?"

"Well there was this one girl, not sure if you remember her though," I stated. "It was during our 2nd year."

"Oh I remember," snorted Kageyama. "She had you distracted."

"She did not," I defend.

"Whatever," said Kageyama. "I clearly remember your moves not being as powerful. It was like she was sucking the life out of you."

"It was my knees starting to go! I didn't know you disliked her so much. You never said anything."

"Why would I have said anything," replied Kageyama. "I made it clear in other ways I didn't like her. I mean she was a great girl but volleyball was more important and it felt like you forgot about that." I frown because volleyball to me was always important. Once we broke up I started throwing myself even more into volleyball. Sometimes I regret that I developed that knee injury. Although it couldn't be helped I wonder if me not practicing so much would have helped. I can't expect to get better if I didn't practice! So agitating.

"I hope Daichi and Sugawara will be okay," I reply not wanting to talk about my past dating period.

"I am sure they will," replied Kageyama. "Just know we are in this relationship together. I don't want you to think we have to do what other people do."

"I know but I just…..never mind," Kageyama studies my face for a moment before returning to his meal.


	16. Chapter 16

With school in session things are super busy at the coffee shop. I release a deep breath as I take off my apron. I am closing tonight and it is dinner time. I pull out my lunch that I prepared all by myself and I feel proud. I have a pot roast sandwich with a side of baked carrots and potatoes that was cooked with the roast. I smile as I bit into my sandwich. I pull out my phone to go on Facebook when someone sits down at my table, not someone just Iwaizumi.

"How is work?" he asked.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked. He holds up his coffee cup.

"Needed a pick me upper," he replied. "It's pretty busy in here."

"This is nothing, wait until midterms."

"I will probably be holed up in my apartment during that time. What are you eating? Smells delicious."

"Just a pot roast sandwich I made,"

"Yamaguchi must be teaching you well," I giggle.

"Somewhat, he still hasn't gotten around to teaching me desserts," Iwaizumi looks cute today. He has on a dark gray jacket with a red shirt and some dark jeans with red chucks. His skin looks slightly tan although the weather is starting to chill outside.

"Is there something on my face?"

"Huh, no," I reply.

"You were staring at me pretty hard," he stated before sipping his coffee.

"I wasn't," I lied. "I just spaced out." Iwaizumi has a blank face so I am not sure if he believed me or not.

"How long is your break?" he asked.

"30 minutes, I have about 23 minutes left,"

"Can I stay with you for the reminder of your break?"

"If you want," I reply. Iwaizumi nods. Pretty soon he is asking to taste my dinner. I happily shove my sandwich in his face for him to take a bite and feed him some my potatoes and carrots. He is actually smiling as he chews the food. He stops smiling but continues to chew. "Something wrong?"

"Well what do we have here," said Oikawa walking from behind me. He must have just entered the shop. "Spoiling your appetite Iwa-chan?"

"No," he replied. "Hinata has been learning to cook. I was just trying his meal, no big deal."

"Hey shrimpy, how are you?"

"I'm fine," I replied. "I only have 10 minutes left but you are more than welcome to join us if you like."

"No thank you," he smiled. "I am going to order my coffee cake to go. I'll see you later Hajime," I watch as Oikawa leans over and kisses him. Iwaizumi looks uncomfortable but returns the kiss. I go to finishing off my sandwich wondering when the hell did they start dating.

"I can explain," said Iwaizumi soon as Oikawa walked over to the counter to place his order.

"You don't have to," I reply cutting him off. "I mean you can date who you want." This feels stupidly awkward. I start gathering my items. "I don't want to be late so I am going to get ready to head back." Iwaizumi actually looks sad as he watches me gather my items.

"Okay, we can talk later," I just nod before heading to the back to put my items away. Suga is in the back grabbing a case of sugar.

"You and Iwaizumi looked really cozy," he noted sitting the box down. I close my little cubby door and turn towards Suga.

"We are friends of course we would look cozy," I replied putting my apron on.

"You were feeding him," replied Sugawara. I am actually annoyed. I don't know if it is because of what Suga is implying or if it because Iwaizumi is dating freaking Oikawa. I don't hate him but I don't like him either.

"So what," I reply rolling my eyes. "How are things going with you and Kuroo?" I start walking towards the front as Suga blushes grabbing the box of sugar.

"There is nothing going on between us," he stated quietly. "My situation has nothing to do with yours. However, you will be in my shoes if you don't pull back from Iwaizumi."

"What do you mean?" I asked now up front. I look around and it is starting to die down. I can see Iwaizumi talking to Oikawa outside by his car, looks like a very unpleasant conversation.

"I saw the way he looked at you," explained Sugawara cutting the box open. "I mean you are kind of looking at him the same way."

"What look?" I ask grabbing the rag to clean the counters while we have a chance.

Suga looks like he is thinking about it for a moment. "Like this pining look, almost as if you two want to be with each other but can't. That is the only way I can describe it." I don't want anyone but Kageyama. Sure, Iwaizumi is easy on the eyes and super nice but I mean friends are suppose to be nice. I shake my head refocusing on my task.

I never told anyone else besides Kenma and Yamaguchi about the blind date with Iwaizumi. Right now I am glad Suga doesn't know about the blind date. I can only imagine what he would really say. The last of the night is slow and we get a lot done early and are out of the shop in record time. I get home and head straight to my room to get freshened up and relaxed. I take a nice long shower thinking about everything Suga said. I wonder what did he really mean by in the same situation? Like did he cheat on Daichi? Does he really have feeling for Kuroo? I feel like I have more questions than before regarding Suga and Kuroo.

I turn on the TV in my room just as I hear Kageyama knock, he comes into the room.

"I didn't want to scare you," he stated in his work uniform.

"It's fine," I replied. "I actually just sat down. You worked super late tonight."

"Ugh, don't remind me. I have never been so glad to see a Saturday. I think I am even going to sleep in." I giggle. "Oh I want to take you out next weekend. You are off this Saturday right?"

"Yeah, it's two weeks from now when I work on Saturday,"

"Great, I got a date planned for us,"

"Oh, well this is a nice lovely surprise," I say smiling. "What are we doing?"

"It's a surprise," replied Kageyama smiling. "Let me go get out of this uniform," He walks through my bathroom to his room. I am flipping through the TV and I hear my phone chime. I pick it up and it is Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi: I wanted to say sorry for not telling you about me dating Oikawa. I should have told you with us being friends and all

I sigh. I am annoyed that he didn't tell me but it's mostly because I don't care for Oikawa. He can be pretty mean sometimes.

Hinata: I said it's fine. I am just glad you are happy.

Iwaizumi: How would you know if I am happy

What? I didn't get to respond to him because Kageyama came into the room. I sat my phone back down as if I was doing something wrong. I am not doing anything wrong. Kageyama actually looks upset.

"How was work today?" he asked.

"It was study so it was a good day," I replied. "Time went by super quick."

"Okay," replied Kageyama. "I am going to grab a snack." He went out my bedroom door and I grabbed my phone straight away.

Hinata: What do you mean? You are happy with Oikawa right?

A few minutes I go back to my phone and nothing. I guess I have the answer to my question. I go back to watching TV. I am flipping through trying to find a movie but not seeing anything I care to watch. I put on a TV show for the time being for background noise. After some time of me just laying on the bed staring at the TV Kageyama comes back into the room and he looks mad.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing happened at work?" he asked.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"I don't call this nothing," replied Kageyama pulling out his phone and showing me a picture with me feeding Iwaizumi a bit of my sandwich.

"Are you seriously mad because I shared my lunch?" I asked trying to maintain my stance. My stance on what I am not sure but I don't like how he is talking to me. Kageyama chuckles.

"You could have easily cut off a piece of your sandwich. You are feeding him like he is your boyfriend."

"I didn't think of that way," I replied. "I was excited that he wanted to try my cooking. How the hell did you even get that picture?"

"Don't you worry about that," replied Kageyama.

"No, don't do that," I said getting off the bed walking over to him. "I know now not to do something like that but you could at least tell me who you got spying on me!"

"I don't have anyone spying on you," replied Kageyama. "A friend sent this to me," A friend? I know Sugawara wouldn't send something like this to Kageyama. Oikawa!

"Your friend is trying to cause trouble in our relationship," I state. "That is a problem."

"Are you still talking to Iwaizumi?" asked Kageyama. "I mean why are you still talking to him?"

"We became friends," I explained. "We agreed we were not dating so I didn't see the big deal with us being friends. He is dating Oikawa so it doesn't matter." I see Kageyama shocked expression. "Oh did you not know?" Kageyama starts to shake his head no. "Kageyama,"

"I…." he stops talking like he is trying to form the words. "Need some time to myself." I try to stop him but he is out of my room before I could even say anything. I don't know what to think. Does this mean he still cares about Oikawa? Ugh this is so annoying. I am suppose to be happy, enjoying time with my boyfriend and now I have to deal with the fact that he is upset over an ex. I fold my arms pissed plopping down on my bed not sure what else to do.


	17. Chapter 17

I am dressed for our surprised date. I have no idea what to expect. Kageyama told me to dress comfortably but that is the only clue I have.

"You ready?" asked Kageyama with his car keys in hand.

"I have been ready all week!" I exclaim following him out the door. I climb into the car super excited. I buckle my seat beat and look out of the window like a little kid. The leaves are starting to change colors on the trees. I love seeing the leaves that are the color of my own hair. "When did you think of this?" I seriously thought he was going to be mad over the sandwich incident forever but he seems to be in good spirits today.

I am not happy about him being upset that Oikawa and Iwaizumi are dating. I mean so what? He is dating me and he should not be thinking about Oikawa. I don't know how to bring it up to him without pissing him off. I also don't want to seem like I am jealous because I am not. I just don't understand why he is so concerned with his ex.

I watch as we head into the heart of Tokyo. I dance in my seat a little bit. I am so thrilled. Kageyama laughs as he watches me. He pulls into a parking garage and we get out hitting the streets. I am looking around at the many different people on the street reminding myself it is much more lively at night. I look at we get close to the Tokyo tower. I have never been but I have always wanted to go. It is on my bucket list.

"Kageyama", I say in awe.

"I know you really wanted to come here" he replied. "I just wanted to do something nice for you so I thought this would be a great start." I look up smiling at him. I want to give him a kiss but settled for a hug instead. "Come on, let's head inside."

We head inside the building and I am looking around like a kid. I pull my phone out taking plenty of pictures. I had to force Kageyama to take a few with me. Once at the top I go completely overboard I admit. Out of the corner of my eye I spot a familiar shade of silver hair.

"Sugawara!" I exclaim. Sure enough it is Suga and he turns around waving widely. I run over giving him a great big hug ignoring Daichi.

"This is so awesome!" I gushed. "What are you doing here?"

"Same thing as you," he laughed. "Just enjoying the sights."

"Hey Daichi," I greet. "How are you?"

"I am doing good," he smiles. "Kageyama,"

Kageyama nods.

"Haven't seen you in a while," stated Daichi. "Well I see this one when picking Suga up from work. I don't get to see you around as much,"

"I work for a security company Monday to Friday, occasionally weekends," explained Kageyama. "I am hoping to get an internship there so I am keeping the work schedule they gave me but I take all my classes at night. It's pretty time consuming,"

"For sure," said Daichi. "That sounds exhausting if you ask me. You are a tough guy and I know you can handle it,"

"Yeah just need to get through this next semester and then I can apply for an internship. I am not expecting much since they are doing a big lay off but I am still going to try. I have networked with many of the upper management there. I am in the process of putting together a school profile to appeal to them when it comes time to interview." Daichi nods.

"Very smart," he replies. "Suga, did you and Hinata want a snack?"

"Yes!" I say speaking up for the both of us. Daichi laughs.

"Come on Kage," he says. "Let's get these guys a snack." We watch as our boyfriends walk off. I get a few pictures with Suga before putting up my phone. We walk over and look out of the window.

"You guys look good," he stated leaning on the rail.

"Not really," I replied. "He got mad because someone sent him a picture of me sharing my sandwich with Iwaizumi. I think it was Oikawa."

"I told you that you two looked pretty comfortable together. Why would Oikawa do that?"

"Oikawa is dating Iwaizumi apparently," I droned trying not to frown in the process. "I didn't know that because Iwaizumi didn't tell me." I look at Suga and he is starting at me with his head tilted head.

"Why wouldn't Iwaizumi tell you he has a boyfriend?"

"I don't know," I replied. "It just never came up. Most of the time we are talking about school and other stuff. What did you mean by be careful with him so I don't end up like you?" Suga looked behind him and I followed his gaze. Our men are still in line which means we have more time to chat about this. Makes me wonder even more what he has to say. I watch as Suga blushes.

"Before we get to me," he states. "Iwaizumi does like you Hinata. Enough to not even tell you he has a boyfriend. Makes me wonder what his intentions are."

"Iwaizumi doesn't have any intentions!" I exclaim quietly looking over at Kageyama and Daichi still busy. "We just like talking to each other. Maybe he knows how I feel about Oikawa and that's why he doesn't bring him up."

"How do you feel about Oikawa?" I roll my eyes. I never wanted to admit this out loud ever.

"I am jealous of him because Kageyama went out with him before me," I admit. Suga looks so sad as he grabs my hand to comfort me.

"Don't worry about that," encouraged Sugawara. "If Kageyama wanted to be with Oikawa he would be." Suga clears his throat. "I like Kuroo, a lot actually. I love Daichi and at the end of the day it is not worth it. You know how we always played their school for practiced and in the tournaments. Kuroo would say little things here and there, a little flirting. I didn't take him too serious. By the time we started college I started running into him at parties and we talked more. I got to know him better and I liked what I saw." Suga swallows hard before continuing. Almost as if he is reliving his moments with Kuroo. "We became friends and things started to change. I don't know when, I don't know how, but some lines started to be crossed. It started off innocent. Just a graze of the skin, bumping into each other. Then turned into hand holding, light kisses." He looks down sighing. "I almost slept with him,"

"I'm so sorry," I apologized not knowing what else to say to that. Suga is about as perfect as you can get so it surprised me to hear that he almost screwed up his whole relationship.

"It's hard to explain," sobbed Suga breaking a little. He looks behind us again. "I can see the way you look at Iwaizumi and if you don't cut him off like I did Kuroo you are going to end up doing something you regret." I would never cheat on Kageyama. I care about him too much to do that. Iwaizumi really is just a good friend. He listens to me, he doesn't pass judgement, I can truly be myself. Just like with Kageyama or my friends.

"I think we are fine," I replied. Kageyama is extremely jealous though. I wonder if I should stop talking Iwaizumi but I don't want to. I like talking to him. Why should I have to give up a good friend because he is insecure.

"For now," stated Suga regaining his composure. "Trust me, whatever it is you have with Iwaizumi, end it. It's not worth it, I promise you it's not," We watch as Kageyama and Daichi laugh as they walk back over to us. They have a sodas and chips. I am going to need to eat something for real after this. I smile as I take the chips from Kageyama.

"Thanks," I smiled at him. "Wait let's get a picture!" We have a tourist take our picture for us. We eat our snack walking around and talking about school and our future. Time seems to be flying now that we are not in high school anymore. We split up from Suga and Daichi and head what I thought was home. Kageyama has more plans.

"I picked a nice place for us to eat at," he replies.

"You knew I was hungry right," I laughed.

"I know you enjoy good food," he smiled. Kageyama took us to a Korean BBQ grill. I have read about, seen them in manga and cartoons but never been. I am so excited as we are seated at our table with the grill in the center. I pull out my phone taking more pictures. The waiter introduces himself and shows us the menu. There are so many things to choose from. We end up going with the pork belly, prime rib, marinated prime rib, and Kageyama wanted to try squid. More power to him for that.

"How did you find this place?" I asked.

"I looked," he replied as the waiter sat down bowls of white rice. "Your friend Iwaizumi isn't the only one who can do that." I frown, like why the hell are we even bringing him up?

"Great job because I am liking things so far," I reply trying not to start a fight. We chit chat a bit before the waiter shows us how to use the grill. I am super excited as they tell us everything we can do. The type of flavors is endless. I take a few more pictures before focusing on the fun part, eating! I am nice and full by the time we leave. Kageyama enjoyed his squid along with everything else we ordered.

On the way home I sent the pictures from the BBQ to Iwaizumi. I know he would want to go there to eat. He won't be able to go with me but maybe he can take Oikawa. He responds right away.

Iwaizumi: That looks so damn good. Where is it? How was it? What's the place called?

I laugh as I start to respond.

Hinata: I don't recall the name but it's downtown. Kind of pricy but so worth it. It was good. They have many different types of meat you can order. Different sauces and spices you can put on it yourself to change the flavor. I am seriously in love with this place.

"Who are you texting?" asked Kageyama. No way was I going to tell him this is Iwaizumi, he will have a fit.

"I am telling Suga about the BBQ place," I replied. "He said it sounds cool. He wants me to take him one day."

"Yeah the place is great. We can go there again," I smile at Kageyama. The rest of the ride home was nice as we talk about the things we are going to do tomorrow. I have to close at the shop tomorrow but we at least have the morning together.

Yamaguchi and Tsukki are watching the TV in the living room once we arrive. We greet them and continue to my room. I sit all my stuff on my nightstand before heading to the bathroom to freshen up. I think I am in the mood to do some naughty things with Kageyama. I smile looking at myself in the mirror. I am proud for not gaining the typical weight people do in college. I can thank my bike for that. I walk into the room to grab some bottoms and a top I know I won't be staying in very long. I walk back into the room and I see Kageyama has my phone in his hand.

"What are you doing?" I ask him. He looks at me with such cold eyes.

"You lied to me," he says tossing my phone down on my nightstand.


	18. Chapter 18

My heart is pounding in my chest. I did outright lie to him but I had a good reason too! I decide to try lying again, stupid I know. "I didn't…."

"Shut up," he barked cutting me off. "Why didn't you tell me you text Iwaizumi about the restaurant. Interesting since I can see you haven't text Sugawara since last week."

"I didn't tell you because you are acting crazy! There is nothing going on between us,"

"I don't feel comfortable with you talking to him," replied Kageyama folding his arms. "I just can't get that night out of my head." I know which night he is referring to. I hate the fact that my body is betraying me as my cheeks turn colors. "Why are you blushing? Did you like what he did to you?"

"I am a guy," I defend. "I like sex, what can I say?"

"You guys didn't even have sex!" exclaimed Kageyama. This makes me blush even more and I feel even more stupid. I think about what Suga said earlier. I am really going to have to give up my friendship with Iwaizumi. I sigh mostly because I can't believe I am having to do this. I walk over to my phone and pick it up. I delete Iwaizumi's number out of the phone. I show the phone to Kageyama.

"He's gone," I replied. "I won't talk to him anymore. You have nothing to worry about," Kageyama took the phone from me investigating it. Wow even now he doesn't believe me.

"Why would you be so willing to give up your friendship?"

"I care about you," I explain. "If this will make our relationship stronger I am willing to let him go," Kageyama walks over hugging my so tight I feel like I can't breathe.

"Thank you," he said burying his head in my hair as he starts to rock us. I didn't know me talking to Iwaizumi bothered him so much. I lay my head on his chest thinking about how Suga was right to a certain extent, cutting Iwaizumi off was needed. Kageyama moves from my hair kissing me in the lips. He stops rocking us as his hands grab my ass.

"Kageyama," I mutter. He brings my lips back to his by gripping my chin and guiding it to him. I feel Kageyama smirk into the kiss. This causes me to stop and look up at him. Kageyama picks me up sitting me on the bed. He removes my shirt and my pants, told you they wouldn't stay on long. He takes me into his mouth without even thinking. I am just watching him because he is more aggressive than usual. I go from soft to hard in mere seconds. I am enjoying every minute of watching Kageyama work his mouth. "Ah," he runs his teeth over my shaft lightly. Kageyama sits up and I feel the air hitting my cock making it grow harder.

"I need you to feel everything," stated Kageyama.

"What? I always do,"

"You will understand what I mean soon," replied Kageyama removing his shirt. He comes back pushing me down onto the bed. I feel the warmth of his mouth once again causing me to groan in return. Kageyama starts to suck harder and faster. It feels good, very good. I am doing a great job at hanging in there until Kageyama inserts his finger.

"No!" I cry. "Not yet!" Kageyama doesn't listen to me as he continued to suck my cock and work his fingers. I am trying to move away from him but he one hand his pushed me down. "Ah," Kageyama is teasing my sensitive spot. He never lets me reach my orgasm. It's like he knows and he pulls back. "Kageyama,"

"What is it?" he asked sitting up. "What do you need?" I am not sure what game he is playing so I try to play it off.

"Nothing," I reply sitting up. "I want you to keep making me feel good,"

"That I can do," said Kageyama standing up. "Turn over on your knees." I follow his instructions. Kageyama comes up behind me, he kisses my right ass cheek causing me to grow nervous and excited at the same time. "Spread your legs," I feel my face grow hot as I do this. My knees are on the edge of the bed and I am trying to keep my balance. I feel this tickle between my legs. I look down and Kageyama is sliding his head behind my legs! Before I could say anything he is swallowing me once again.

"Ahhhh, Ah," This feels even better than usually. I wonder if it because I am technically sitting on his face. Kageyama slides his finger back inside me causing me grip the sheets. Is he trying to kill me? The pleasure almost feels to be too much. I start grinding his face feeling embarrassed but turned on at the same time. Kageyama pulls me out of his mouth after some time sliding to the floor. I look down my own cock, wet, red, and dripping with drool and what I am sure is precum at this point.

"Are you ready for me?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied. "Please,"

"Please what?" asked Kageyama from behind me.

"Please fuck me," I say lowly. Kageyama has me scoot up a bit so that he can fit on the bed behind me.

"Say it again,"

"Fuck me," I say a little louder with my cheeks burning. Kageyama thrust into me causing me to feel all of him at once. I cry out not giving a damn if Yamaguchi or Tsukishima can hear us. I moan as I feel Kageyama hands on my hips. His thrusts are so hard and deep. I have my head laying on the comforter beneath me as I enjoy every single moment.

"You like me fucking you like this?" he asked.

"Ah," I can't even respond because it's true. I am loving every second of it and his cock is seriously making it hard to talk right now.

"Answer me!" he demands hitting my prostate.

"Yes!" I cry out. "Yes I like it,"

"No one can make you feel like this right?" he asked. "Right?"

"Kageyama," I moan as I feel my orgasm building up. "Ah,"

"You didn't answer my question," said Kageyama teasing my spot.

"No," I moan. "No one,"

"You want to come?" he asks.

"Yes, please," I beg. Kageyama continues to deliver the power thrusts skipping over my spot but I still feel him inside me making me feel good. I can hear Kageyama breathing become uneven letting me know he is close. I squeeze my muscles around him trying to gain some type of control.

"Shit," he moans. He starts moaning loudly as he starts to hit my spot causing me to come really hard. I can feel his orgasm pouring inside me as I continue to release on my comforter under me. I have drool coming out of my mouth onto my bed. Sad part is Kageyama wasn't even done. He ended up having sex with me the whole night. He took breaks but still! I am sure Tsukki and Yamaguchi ears were burning. My fucking hips are hurting it is hard to walk the next morning. I was awoken to another sex fest.

"I am going to pick up some breakfast," smiled Kageyama after he showered and got dressed for the day. "Although it is after 11 now. You look sexy this morning." He kisses me on my cheek before leaving out to get us some food. I get out of bed.

"Ow," I whine as I wobble to the bathroom. I look in the mirror and my hair is all over the place. I feel even worse when I look down at my hips and see the bruises Kageyama left. Jesus what the hell is he trying to do to me? I actually sit down to pee this morning because standing is too much. I hobble back to my room and call my job. There is no way I can make it to work today. I am glad my boss isn't too upset about me not coming in. I am resting in bed awaiting breakfast when I hear my phone chime. I took down and see the number is unsaved. The text is from Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi: Hey, I am actually going to that BBQ place today. They are not opened as long today but I figured it was worth it anyway.

I sigh because I want to talk to him but I need to cut things off.

Hinata: We can't be friends anymore

Iwaizumi: Um okay, did I do something wrong?

Hianat: No! It's just that Kageyama. Um he doesn't want us to be friends. I love him. For the sake of my relationship we can't be friends. I have to ensure that he is happy and secure in our relationship.

Iwaizumi: I understand, thanks for telling me. Consider it done.

I look down at the phone and a little part of me is sad and dying inside. I think of Kageyama and know I made the right choice. He seems happier already knowing that Iwaizumi and I are not talking anymore. I decide to save Iwaizumi number. I saved it under his initials and high school initials. His name in my phone is IHAJ. I don't have anything to hide but I decide to add a lock code to my phone. I don't like the idea of Kageyama snooping in it whenever he wants. Kageyama walks through the door with a bag in his hand.

"Hope I wasn't gone too long," he said. "Yamaguchi wasn't here this morning so couldn't rely on him for food. I got you the pig in a blanket," I smile weakly getting from under the covers still naked. Kageyama looks back at me and his smile disappears. He looks like he is about to cry.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry," he said rushing across the room to hug me. I hug him back.

"Sorry for what?"

"The bruises," he said looking down at my hips as he runs his hands over them. "I didn't realize I had gotten so out of hand. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well I didn't see the bruises until I went to go to the bathroom while you were gone," I explained. I looked down at my own hips. "You did get out of hand. It hurts to walk and I had to call out from work."

"Shit I am so sorry," He hugs me again.

"Apology accepted if you serve me my piggy's in a blanket" I smile sitting back down on my bed. "Standing is a bit too much at the moment." Kageyama blushes as he goes back over to the bag grabbing my food. Despite me having to call out from work this was one of the best days we had together in a long time. Kageyama got hard several times during the day and I couldn't help but indulge. We went slow and took our time so he didn't hurt me any further. My bottom was done after that, it was extremely sore. I cuddle into Kageyma chest wishing every day could be like this one.


	19. Chapter 19

DECEMBER

I have just gotten home from purchasing Kageyama's Christmas gift. I am in my room trying to wrap it and failing miserably. I cry out in frustration as Yamaguchi walks into my room.

"Looks like you need some help," he said kneeling on the floor beside me.

"Thank goodness you are here!" I exclaimed. "I mean why is it so hard. It's already in the box," Yamaguchi looked down at the present I purchased, a new laptop. Kageyama laptop died about a month ago. He really needs this. It's nothing special though but it will be enough for him to surf the internet and do homework which is what he usually uses his laptop for. He is not into online gaming which I am glad, those laptop's are super expensive.

"This is the perfect gift," exclaimed Yamaguchi. "He is going to be so thrilled."

"I am sure he wouldn't have minded to continue sharing with me," I explained. "I also brought him some really nice bath products. You know how much he loves his showers."

"You went all out,"

"It's my first boyfriend and at Christmas. I want everything to be perfect. He is even going to be going to be meeting my parents as my boyfriend. It makes it easier since they already know him," My parents knew I like to date men or women since my 3rd year. Kind of weird having your parents walk in on you watching gay porn. Lucky for me the talk afterwards was not as horrible as I thought it was going to be.

"Is everything okay with you two?" asked Yamaguchi. "I mean you guys have been arguing a bit lately." I sigh because it's true.

"Everything is fine," I reply looking at him. "I mean we mostly argued because I was still friends with Iwaizumi but I am not talking to him anymore. I had to give him up."

"Is Kageyama that jealous?" asked Yamaguchi curiously.

"Apparently," I replied taking the completed wrapped gift from Yamaguchi. "Come on let's go put this under the tree!" We head into the living room and put the gift under the tree with the others. We are not kids and we are not waiting until Christmas Eve to put the presents under the tree. It's funny to watch how one day another present will appear. Makes things much more exciting.

"I made dinner for everyone," smiled Yamaguchi.

"Yay!" I cheer hugging him. "Your meals still always turn out better than mine,"

"You are doing so well. You will learn with more practice and time," Yamaguchi and I hang out in the kitchen until Kageyama comes home. He is off today since it is Saturday but he said he had some meeting or something. I don't know. He comes through the door and he looks so serious. He waves to us and goes straight to his room.

"What's wrong with him?" whispered Yamaguchi.

"I don't know," I whispered back. "Sometimes I really wish he would get another job. That company doesn't seem to have any loyalty. They seem to suck the life out of you and toss you away when they are done."

"I think most major companies are like that now," said Yamaguchi. "It's a real shame. I am still debating if I even want to become a chef."

"A chef?" I exclaim looking at him. "Yamaguchi that would be awesome!"

"It's a very competitive market though," said Yamaguchi. "I really don't know if it would be a smart move." I start thinking because I don't really know much um the cooking or baking market.

"Maybe you could work at the coffee shop I work at," I suggest. "I mean we could use some new desserts and treats!" Yamaguchi starts to laugh.

"I don't know," he shrugs.

"Come on, it's a great idea. I could talk to the owner. I mean most of the time they are buying this stuff from other people. What if they brought from you? The treats would be yummier because they are made with love not greed."

"I will think about it, I promise," smiled Yamaguchi. "I think you should go check on Kageyama. He had the mean face on today. Let him know dinner will be together shortly."

"Okay," I reply walking towards Kageyama's room. I knock on the door and Kageyama opens up after a few minutes.

"Hey," I smiled trying to lighten the mood. "How was the meeting?"

"Um it was okay," he replied. I walk into his room although he didn't invite me in.

"Why do you look so mad?" I asked.

"I am not mad, I am just sad" he replied.

"Why?" I asked. "It's not like you have to break up with me or something." I see Kageyama eyes shift to the floor. I was just kidding. I felt myself becoming panicky. "Kageyama, I was joking,"

"I mean this is not working Hinata," he says still looking at the floor. "I think it is best if we end things. Lately all we do is fight,"

"Who's fault is that!" I say practically yelling. "You were so bent on me not be friends with Iwaizumi, who was great by the way. I stopped talking to him and now you are doing this? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I almost cheated on you is what's wrong!" screamed Kageyama.

"What?"

He looks down at the ground shaking his head. "I didn't want to but I almost did. That is why I must end things." I can feel the tears welling up although I still haven't registered what he said. After what feels like hours I can speak again.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter," he replies. "I am sorry Hinata. I really am but this relationship is over."

"It can't be over," I cried. "I actually love you. I love you so much." I am starting to sob before I can even stop myself. I wipe my eyes and look at Kageyama and he looks hurt but I am sure not for the same reasons.

"I like you," he replied. "I don't love you how you love me. If I did we wouldn't be here." I chuckle because I am so mad, so hurt. I mean was everything we did nothing? I felt like he loved me, how can he not be in love with me? I am so confused.

"So that's it," I replied. "You are not going to even try?"

"I did, these past couple of months I really did," I walk up to Kageyama and I slap him.

"I hate you," I cry before slapping him again. He doesn't do anything. It's like he knows he deserves this. I hit him again, the forth one he catches my hand. His left cheek is bright red from the slaps I delivered. He is looking at me while he holds my arm.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I am so sorry," I snatch my hand away from him and walk into the bathroom. I lock the door so he can't follow me although he doesn't try. I go into my room and I am pacing back and forth. Each stride the fact of what happened is sneaking in more and more. I start crying so hard I am having trouble breathing. I am sure Yamaguchi can hear me but he is probably waiting for me to leave my room. I head into the bathroom jumping in the shower hoping to feel better but I don't.

I get dressed grabbing my phone and wallet. I need out of this house. I have just been dumped! Dumped by the person I love. What kind of shit is that? Right after I spent all that money on his gifts too! I should take that shit back. In fact, I think I will next week. I see Yamaguchi looking at me as I come out my room. I look at the floor quickly fleeing to the front door. I head down the stairs unlocking my bike. I hop on and start riding god knows where.

The cold keeps me from crying as I start to bike into the city. I suddenly think about everything I have given up for the relationship. I get mad instead of sad with those thoughts. I suddenly find myself in front of Iwaizumi condo. I have never been inside but only seen the outside when he had to run up to grab his wallet he forgot once. I haven't spoken to him in weeks. Is it even fair for me to do this? I pull out my phone calling Iwaizumi which I have never done since I saved his number under the alias. At this moment, I am glad I saved it.

"Hello," said Iwaizumi.

"Hey," I said with my voice cracking. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," he replied. "Are you okay? You sound a little weird?" I hear a low sob release from my throat as does Iwaizumi. "What's wrong?" I can't even talk as I begin crying. "Hinata!"


	20. Chapter 20

"I'm outside your apartment," I manage to say. I start wiping my eyes and taking deep breaths. I can see some people passing by looking at me but they continue to walk by. It's not long before Iwaizumi is coming outside. He is dressed in navy sweats and a heather gray tee. He must be really cold, he didn't stop to put shoes on feet as he is still in a pair of socks. He grabs the sides of my face.

"What happened?" he asked. I try to speak but no words come out. "Let me lock up your bike and we can talk inside," I watch as Iwaizumi locks up my bike before he ushers me inside. He is not very high up being on the second floor. I am glad to feel the heat once inside his apartment. I slide out of my sneakers and hug myself feeling cold still. I watch as Iwaizumi runs off inside the apartment somewhere. He comes back with a blanket wrapping it around me as he leads me over to this chaise loveseat. I sit down and continue to take deep breaths as Iwaizumi rubs my back. "Do you want some water?" I nod because I still feel like my voice doesn't want to work. Iwaizumi grabs some water handing me the cup.

I take a sip before sitting my cup on the expensive looking coffee table in front of me. "He dumped me," I mumbled.

"What?"

"He dumped me," I sobbed. "I don't understand what happened. I thought everything was fine. He started saying how he almost cheated on me and we should end things. I had no say in the matter at all. He didn't even want to try and make things work. I just….." I started crying again feeling more stupid. Crying over a guy who doesn't want me, who didn't love me. Iwaizumi just allows me to cry it out not saying anything. I don't know how long I am crying but I am sure my eyes are red and a little puffy.

"Better?" asked Iwaizumi. I nod. "You know, no one ever wants to be dumped. You just have to accept it and move on. It's hard but it's better than trying to force a relationship. For the first time ever I actually broke up with someone."

"Who? Oikawa?"

"Yeah," sighed Iwaizumi. "Funny thing is I wanted to be with Oikawa for so long, kind of like you and Kageyama. Once I finally had him I thought I would be happy," I am glad to hear about his relationship with Oikawa for a change. It's better than thinking about my now none existence one.

"Why weren't you happy?" I asked.

"In a way I wouldn't allow myself to be happy," he further explained.

"But why? I mean you finally had the person you were in love with?"

"True but I came to care about someone else more," he said calmly.

"Oh," I said sadly. "So you are just like Kageyama. Did you almost cheat too?"

"No," he replied. "I mid as well had been cheating because I couldn't stop thinking about them. It's weird because I didn't think anyone could take the place of Oikawa, at least how I felt towards him,"

"Some guys can be such assholes," I vented. "I accepted Kageyama for who he is and this is payment I get," Iwaizumi just looks at me but doesn't say anything. I finish off my water. "So much for having him meet my parents as my boyfriend," Christmas is a week away from now. Now I am looking forward to seeing my parents and being showered with love. "You got anything stronger?" Iwaizumi raises one eyebrow before going to grab some liquor.

He comes back sitting down with two shot glasses. "This is so strong shit. I usually only drink it when I feel like crap."

"I totally feel like crap so bring it on," I coast. Iwaizumi pours the liquor into the glass. We clink them together before tossing it back. I start coughing as this shit is stronger than the stuff Oikawa got in the club. I start to feel it right away. What was this? Rubbing alcohol? It takes me a moment to recover before I ask for one more. After the second one I feel much better. I can tell because I am starting to ramble. "You know Iwaizumi, I don't understand why guys don't like me. I mean girls love me but I never came across any that I cared about. The guys just all look past me,"

"Not all," he replied. "You literally light up a room whenever you walk into it. Some people can't handle that. Your confidence is always at a high, that can intimate some people."

"I am just being myself," I drunkenly pouted. "I bet they would love to see me now. All depressed and wanting to be loved. I don't ask for much out of life. I wanted to be a professional volleyball player but that got taken from me and now this,"

"Just seems like a lot, maybe you need to shift your focus,"

"The last time I did that I ended up on a date with you," I laughed. "Not that it wasn't great," I sigh. "I almost wish I never accepted to date Kageyama,"

"Don't say that, it has given you a chance to learn,"

"A chance to hurt more likely," I said rolling my eyes. "Where is your bathroom?"

"It's in my room," stated Iwaizumi. "You have to go towards the back of the condo it's going to be to the right." I walk into Iwaizumi's room trying not to look around. I head into the bathroom. Everything is white except for the aqua colored towels, shower curtains and rugs. I giggle to myself realizing his bathroom his is high school volleyball colors. I go to the bathroom, washing my hands and drying them when I was done. I suddenly decide to look at my phone. I have several messages from Yamaguchi and a few from Kageyama. Why is Kageyama trying to reach me? You know what, I don't care. I am tired of playing this game with him.

I walk into Iwaizumi room and it looks really nice. Cherry wood modern furniture, platform bed, pretty cool round mirror above the wide 6 draw dresser. He has a TV but it is mounted to the wall to the left of the wide dresser. I see Iwaizumi appears in the doorway.

"Like what you see?" he asked.

"Oh sorry," I apologize. "I was just looking." He walks into the room.

"It's okay," he replied. "I actually got this furniture when I started college. I wanted to look more grown up."

"It's very nice," I replied touching his comforter which is blue, white, and silver, a design I can't quite describe. I wonder how this would have looked on Kageyama bed with his furniture. He would never go for a design this busy but the design would look well with his furniture. Here I am still thinking about him. I didn't realize I was crying until Iwaizumi started hugging me. This time I was not bawling my eyes out but more of a silent cry. I buried my face into Iwaizumi chest. He feels so good, he smells good, I know he could make me feel good, like before.


	21. Chapter 21

I lean up kissing Iwaizumi. He is not caught off guard like I expected him to be. It seemed to me now he was holding himself back maybe. He quickly returns the kiss groaning against my lips as he hungrily grips my shirt from behind.

"Fuck," he whispers. I stand on my tiptoes to reach his neck where I start to lick, nibble, and bite at his neck. I pull away taking matters into my own hands. I take my shirt off as does Iwaizumi. Although I am embarrassed I lose the rest of my clothes as well. I lead Iwaizumi over to the bed having him set down on the edge. I get on my knees quickly taking his cock into my mouth. I suck the head a little before sliding him further into my mouth. I moan as I work my mouth around him like it is my last meal. "Hinata…Jesus," he moans as he tangles his hands in my hair. I lift my head from his cock leaving a nice amount of drool behind.

"Do you like it?" I ask breathing hard. Iwaizumi looks down at me.

"I love it," he said leaning over fisting my hair from behind kissing me. The kissing becomes aggressive before I pull away.

"Where is your lube?" I ask.

"It's in my nightstand on the right," he instructs me. I walk over opening the draw seeing plenty of sex toys, lube and other shit I have only see in porn. I grab the lube telling myself not to be embarrassed by those things I saw. I walk back over to Iwaizumi dropping to my knees. I take Iwaizumi back into my mouth as I coat my left hand. I reach behind me inserting one finger. I continue to bob my head up and down as I stretch myself. I moan once I am able to get in a second finger.

"I'm almost there," moaned Iwaizumi. "Ugh, wait…wait a sec," I left my head as I stop working my fingers. "Kiss me." I lean forward kissing him. I suddenly feel Iwaizumi sliding his hand down my back until he is at my entrance. I moan into his mouth as I feel him slide his finger inside me.

"Ah," I cry trying to regain my breath. His fingers are so in control. I decide to distract myself by continuing to blow him. He is leaned over so that he has better access to me, this does not slow me down from the pleasure I am providing him. I take more of him into my mouth as he dives deeper inside me. I feel his fingers sliding out and teasing my prostate. I am losing control of my movements as he brings me closer to my orgasm. With my mouth wrapped around him I move my tongue against his head.

"I'm coming," moaned Iwaizumi as he continued to finger me. I sucked harder and moved my head a bit faster. Iwaizumi starts to attack my prostate sending so much pleasure my way. Iwaizumi starting breathing hard and moaning loudly as he jerks and shivers as he comes into my mouth. This doesn't stop his fingers from moving. They lose contact with my spot but it still feels good having him play inside me. I swallow his semen before breathing hard because Iwaizumi is now refocused on me. He slides off the bed and onto the floor in front of me.

He starts to kiss me so passionately. It could not be passion, it could just be him trying to blow a load, wait he did that already. I don't care right now because he is making me feel so wonderful. He brushes my prostate again but this time it is more calculated.

"Oh my god, yes," I moan into his mouth. "Right there, right there, please." I am so ready to come at this point. Iwaizumi goes back to kissing me as he starts to press into my spot harder. I start coming onto his stomach moaning to the high heavens and shaking. I break out of the kiss still moaning and breathing hard. Iwaizumi is incredible and I haven't even had the dick yet. I cuddle into his chest not sure what to do now.

"Well that was um hot," he states. I laugh.

"You are really good," I say. "I mean I am sorry if I was not as great,"

"Are you kidding," he said. "You were just fine. You didn't even gag when I started humping your face." I feel myself flushing picturing the imagine. Kageyama had done that to me so many times I learned to adjust. "Did you see my little collection over there?"

"Yeah but I wanted to stay focused on the task," I laughed. "Do you actually use all of that stuff?"

"No," Iwaizumi laughs. "I use some it sometimes but I don't really use it as much being single at the moment."

"I am the first person you slept with since Oikawa?" I ask. I actually see him blush for the first time.

"Yes," he said. "I don't just sleep with random people. Although some people would say otherwise," That is good to know. He doesn't strike me as the type. Makes me wonder was Kageyama lying about Iwaizumi sleeping around. He never said it officially but he heavily implied it. "Ugh let's get off this floor. This carpet is uncomfortable." Iwaizumi stands up extending his hand to mine. I accept it being pulled up to my feet. "Did you need anything to eat?"

"I am actually hunger," I admit. "I kind of left before I could have dinner."

"Great I can actually order something for us," said Iwaizumi. He goes to his other nightstand and pulls out a menu. "This is the place I am going to order from. Quick takeout food but it's good. I am going to have them deliver though. I am much too comfortable to go get it,"

"That's fine," I reply grabbing the menu. I sit on the bed naked thinking wow this is the second guy I have ever had sex with, sort of. I still want to. What we just did was not enough. My tummy growls, yeah that would have to wait. I look at the menu trying to see what I want. I decide to go with shrimp fried rice. Iwaizumi comes back into the room handing me a glass of water.

"I thought you would be thirsty," he stated. "Do you know what you want?"

"Yeah," I smiled. I told him what I wanted and he ordered beef and broccoli with steam rice. They said we would have it in 30-40 minutes. Iwaizumi goes to put his sweats back on and tosses me a tee. I caught it looking at him.

"I don't want you to catch a cold," he stated.

"I could just put my clothes back on," I said. Iwaizumi walks over to me coming close to my face. I thought he was going to kiss me. "I would much rather see you in mine," I look down blushing. "God you are so cute." He kisses my cheek before walking out of the room. I turn on the TV before grabbing my phone. Yamaguchi is freaking out I decide to text him.

Hinata: Calm down. I am okay, I am at Iwaizumi's.

Yamaguchi: Iwaizumi, what are you doing over there? I thought you guys weren't friends.

Hinata: I was not friends with him because of Kageyama. Since Kageyama is no longer a factor I can talk to whoever I want

Yamaguchi: What are you talking about? Kageyama is the one who came to me concerned about your where abouts

Of course he is. I am so mad reading this. I am trying to decide if I want to fill Yamaguchi in now or later. Apparently Kageyama didn't tell him.

"Hey, your frowning," stated Iwaizumi coming back into the room.

"It's nothing," I replied. "Yamaguchi doesn't know what happened. He was wondering where I was, I told him I was here though,"

"Is that all?"

"And Kageyama was asking about me," I sighed. "I don't want to talk about him anymore," I sit my phone down on his nightstand. "No more phone tonight," Iwaizumi smiles as he sits down on the bed. He starts flipping through the TV as we chat about random things. He was mostly telling me what he had been up to in the past two months. He had kept himself pretty busy but he is always busy. We hear the door knocker. "Thank god!" I am so hungry. I focus on the movie Iwaizumi had selected. When I hear a familiar voice, Oikawa.


	22. Chapter 22

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Iwaizumi.

"I forgot something here I want," stated Oikawa.

"Well what is it?" asked Iwaizumi. "I can grab it for you?"

"I want my rubber cock back!" he said. "I don't want you using my shit,"

"As if I would," he replied. "Stay here and let me grab it for you,"

"And my fancy lube!" yells Oikawa. Iwaizumi comes into the room looking upset as he grabs the stuff from the draw I grabbed the lube out of. I see Oikawa run into Iwaizumi just inside the room he sees me right away. I am very grateful for wearing the tee Iwaizumi provided me with.

"Get out!" demanded Iwaizumi sternly. "You have no right being in here. I got your stuff," He shoves it at Oikawa. "Now get the hell out." Oikawa holds the stuff but doesn't move.

"You didn't waste any time going to him," he screamed. "It's bad enough you broke up with me for that little red hair shrimp but now you are screwing him in the bed I paid for!"

"You didn't pay for a damn thing!" barked Iwaizumi. "Get the hell out before I call security,"

"I hope you burn in hell." said Oikawa with tears in his eyes. I am in shock and have no idea what to say. Iwaizumi walks out of the room behind Oikawa. I can hear the actually take out delivery person at the door this time. Iwaizumi comes back in with the food and plates and he is frowning this time. Soon as he sits the stuff down I get up and walk over to him. I don't know how much truth are to Oikawa's words but I know Iwaizumi will tell me in his own time. I look up at him and he looks almost as hurt I feel.

I kissed Iwaizumi softly allowing my hands to run up and down his back. He murmurs into my lips but I don't know what he is staying. I wrap my arms around his neck and jump into his arms. I lock my legs around his waist as his hands grab my bottom to support me. I slide my tongue in his mouth rubbing against his greedily.

"Iwaizumi," I moan as I become hard against his stomach. He walks over to the bed laying me down.

"Do you really want to do this?" he asks taking his shirt off.

"Yes," I reply. "You need it, I need it, I want it." Iwaizumi stares at me as he drops his sweats. He leans over me and I take a deep breath of the food smelling up the room.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"I can see it," I reply quietly. "And I can feel it," I touch his chest over where his heart is. Iwaizumi leans over me and we engage in a heavy make out session for a couple of minutes which is nice. I got so use to kissing a little and then having sex but most of the time it was just focus on sex. Not much kissing or fondling in the picture. I roll over to where I am on top of Iwaizumi. I grab the lube from the nightstand as I run my hands up and down his shaft. I pour the lube in my hands grabbing him once again.

Iwaizumi moans as he watches me. I look at him as I straddle him. I slowly slide down on him causing us both to moan. He is not as big as Kageyama but yet he feels perfect, like he is made for me. I start to slowly rock my hips. I toss my head back taking in every inch, every feel. Iwaizumi slides his hands up gripping my waist.

"Hinata," he moans. "Ah," I continue to ride him enjoying myself. I feel like nothing else in this moment matters. I am keeping things at a slow even pace. I can feel myself building up a sweat after a while. The room is filled with the sounds of our pleasure drowning out the TV in the background. I finally locate my spot from up top.

"Ugh," I moan.

"Right there?" asked Iwaizumi. I nod continuing to moan as I move. Iwaizumi starts to guide my hips. I cry out as Iwaizumi connects with my prostate. He starts to thrust his hips upwards taking over.

Iwaizumi!" I cry. "Oh god." I look down at Iwaizumi and his facial expression is breath taking. He takes his right hand wrapping it around my cock and he starts to pump his hand with the timing of his thrusts. I am getting closer a lot faster thanks to him. "Hajime!"

"Oh," he moans.

"Ah" I toss my head back as I continue to rock my hips coming on Iwaizumi beneath me. I can feel him coming inside me, filling me up. Once I am done riding out my orgasm I look down and see that Iwaizumi eyes are closed as he is breathing hard. I look at the amount of come I left on his stomach and chest, a little even hit his chin. Oh god, how embarrassing. I lean forward causing both of us to moan as we can feel him slide out of me a little. I rub away my come from his chin. Iwaizumi opens his eyes. I stare at him. "It was true, wasn't it?"

"What was true?" he asked.

"You broke up with Oikawa because of me," I stated not sure how to feel about this. I watch as Iwaizumi starts to blush.

"I like you," he said looking off at the TV behind us. "I like you a lot. I couldn't forget our date that we had. I wanted to get to know you more. That is why I was okay with us being friends. Sadly, the romantic feelings never went away," I look at him in awe as my own cheeks start to flare. "Next thing I know I don't want to be with him anymore. I wanted to be with you. I know you were dating Kageyama and you cut our friendship off but it wasn't fair to be dating Oikawa while pining for someone else,"

I am at a loss for words. I have so many thoughts flying around in my head. The main being what if I had dated Iwaizumi instead of Kageyama. Kageyama has caused me nothing but pain. Of course, we had good times but at this point the bad outweighs the good. I grab some tissues and start to wipe him off while he is still inside me. I am enjoying the moment right now. Iwaizumi is really open right now which is nice. I am not having to drag information out of him.

"I like you too," I admit. "I didn't want to admit it but I do like you," Iwaizumi smiles but covers it with his hand. He starts to laugh.

"Sorry," he says looking up at the ceiling. "I mean it was hard being so close to you but not at the same time. I mean seeing how happy you were with Kageyama is the only thing that kept me at bay. I am glad he broke up you so I can see how things would really be for us," It hurt to hear him say he was glad Kageyama broke up with me, I love Kageyama. I look at him seriously before continuing.

"I don't want to rush into anything. I want to take my time."

"That is fine," he replies finally looking at me. "You are worth the wait," I couldn't hide my own grin as I lean forward kissing. He is still just as genuine as was when we were friends. He groans as his cock slides out of me.

"I guess we should clean up first," I laughed.

"Yeah," he said sitting up reaching for his tissues. "I think we are going to need to reheat the food." As if on cue my stomach growls, we both laugh.


	23. Chapter 23

3 MONTHS LATER 

I laughed as I watched Bokuto slip on the lane. He went over line and almost fell. I could see his face turning red but it didn't stop him from laughing along with us.

"That was a close one," he laughed scratching his head. We all laughed with him Iwaizumi, Noya, Asahi, Akaashi, and I decided to go bowling. It's nice because in high school I didn't have time to do fun stuff like this. Volleyball was more important than anything else even after I started having problems with my knees I stayed close to the team helping out in other areas. The game just started and Bokuto is off to an interesting start.

"Only you," replied Akaashi from his seat.

"Well get on up here," encouraged Bokuto. "Let's see what you are made of," Akaashi rolls his eyes and walks up to platform to pick up his bowling ball.

"Are you nervous?" asked Iwaizumi.

"No way," I replied. "I am looking forward to this. I am glad it is a sport that will not affect my knees."

"I figured you would like that," he replied. "It is all in the position of your hand, kind of like baseball."

"It can't be that hard," I added looking on as Akaashi knocks down 8 pins.

"Seriously!" cried Noya. Akaashi is laughing at Noya reaction. He can be very competitive at times. Akaashi looks unfazed as he waits for the ball to return. Bokuto is shaking his head.

"You guys see this right," he said gesturing towards Akaashi. "Unbelievable."

"If you say so," said Iwaizumi bringing me back to our conversation.

"I will be fine," I replied. I looked as Akaashi take out 1 pin, leaving 1 remaining. Noya is glaring and looking focused. He hasn't gone yet Jesus. It's my turn to head up. I shake my body a little trying to loosen up. I pick up the ball I selected putting my little fingers in the 3 holes. I walk up tossing the ball towards the center or so I think. The ball goes right to the gutter. My mouth drops open as I hear a course of laughs. "What happened?"

Iwaizumi walks closer laughing. "I tried to warn you. Do you want me to show you?"

"Yeah," I said looking at the lane waiting for my ball to return. I know I am frowning because that made no sense to me how that even happened. Iwaizumi came up and stood beside me.

"You want to bend your knees," he explained. "You can either do this or this." One stance he took looked like he was doing lunges and the other looked like a curtsey. "You can use the arrows on the floor to guide you but you want to make sure you hand is pointed towards the arrows. It's a lot harder than you think."

"For sure," I agreed grabbing my ball that came back. I take Iwaizumi advice and manage to knock down 6 pins. I start smiling glad to know I hit something this time around. Iwaizumi gives me a high five laughing at me.

"You want anything to drink?" he asked. "A snack?"

"I already ordered a pizza," said Bokuto. "I also order some beer as well. You can have some as long as you chip in. The beer here is not cheap," I am not much of a beer drinker.

"Iwaizumi, can you get me a soda?" I asked. He already knows what I like. I watched as he walked off towards the food court and I sat down in my seat thinking of how I can do better the next round. Asahi went up for his turn. I could Noya staring at me. "What?"

"How long have you and Iwaizumi been dating?"

"We are not dating," I replied looking at him. "We are just friends,"

"Just friends?" he asked.

"Yes," I droned. "Why would I lie about this?"

"I don't know," replied Noya. "People have their reasons. I heard he is really good in bed though." I feel myself starting to blush because it's true. I got to experience that first hand. We are still not dating as per my choice. I am not trying to rush into anything as I do still love Kageyama. Iwaizumi and I do hang out a lot and of course we sleep together here and there but we are very adult about it. I looked away hoping Noya didn't see my face, not a chance.

"Oh my god, you slept with him, didn't you?" he whispered. I don't say anything as I avoid eye contact. Noya sits closer to me leaning in.

"You have to tell me how it was," he demanded. "I mean is it everything everyone says? Like what size is he?"

"Please stop," I beg Noya feeling embarrassed. "I am not telling my friends business. What kind of friend would that make me?"

"Oh whatever," said Noya. "You are always so open. Don't shut down on me now!" I am glad when Iwaizumi is walking up with my soda. He sits down beside me having Noya stop his line of questions. I look up in time to see Asahi had hit only 3 pins. I can't help but laugh because I surely thought he would have done better. Iwaizumi stands up because it is his turn. He looks so focused for this to be a game of fun. God don't leave me with Noya. Surprisingly Noya starts talking with Asahi and I am so glad. I pull out my phone texting Kenma.

Hinata: Kenma, I need you

Kenma: What's happening?

Hinata: Noya is questioning me

Kenma: Noya is questioning you about what?

Hinata: Iwaizumi

Kenma: You should have seen that coming. It's obvious that you two are hooking up

Hinata: Seriously! Like how? I don't understand

I look up hearing the loud clap of pins. What the hell, Iwaizumi got a strike! Holy cow, I need to step my game up. I put my phone back in my pocket running over to give Iwaizumi a hug.

"So you are the person to beat," I said looking up at him tilting my head to the side. Iwaizumi doesn't say anything but starts smirking at me. This causes me to grin widely.

"You guys made it!" exclaimed Bokuto. Who was he talking to? I turn around and see the last 3 people I expect to.

"You know I love this sport," grinned Oikawa with Kageyama and Kindaichi at his side.

"I don't really care for it but I had nothing better to do," said Kindaichi with his bowling shoes in hand.

"Don't just stand there," said Bokuto. "Get geared up. We just started so you guys are going to have to wait until the next game. I ordered pizza and beer. If you want the beer make sure to pitch in." Oikawa pulls out some bills and hands them to Bokuto. "Alright then, I guess we should go ahead and order another round."

I feel like I don't know what to do. I have seen Kageyama at the apartment in passing but we don't really talk. I don't even like looking at him. I know I sound bitter but it is because I am bitter.

"We can leave after this game if you want," whispered Iwaizumi.

"No way, I am fine," I replied. "Let the games begin!" I go and set down in my seat as Noya goes up for his turn. I feel my phone buzz. I pull it out of my back pocket before sitting down. Kageyama tried to sit next to me but Iwaizumi nicely cut him off from doing that, I am so glad. I angle my phone to read Kenma text without Iwaizumi seeing it.

Kenma: You and Iwaizumi honestly act like a couple. More so than you and Kageyama did to be honest.

Hinata: Ugh Kageyama just showed up here with Oikawa and turnip head. Like my night was going so well

Kenma: Don't let that ruin things

Hinata: I know but I have never seen someone hang with their ex so much

Kenma: Maybe they had a mutual break up. Those do exist you know.

"Chatting with Kenma?" asked Iwaizumi.

"Yeah," I replied. "Sorry,"

"You can talk to him," replied Iwaizumi. "It's fine. I know you have a lot on your mind." I know he is talking about Kageyama. Iwaizumi has gotten to know me well in the past 3 months it's almost scary. Kageyama is still a sore subject for me as I still love him a lot. Iwaizumi told me I can confide in him but it feels weird to do that.

Hinata: I will call you later if I get a chance

Kenma: You are staying with Iwaizumi tonight right

Hinata: Yeah more than likely

Kenma: I will talk to you tomorrow

I chuckle putting up my phone. I know more than likely I would be talking to him tomorrow. Kageyama is looking at me and I look away going to fix me a beer. I hate beer but that is better than not having nothing in my system to deal with this. The rest of the game went well. Iwaizumi won with a score of 229. I only managed to get to 121. I am looking forward to the second game because I just got the hang of things. It helps that I am throwing my anger into it. I don't want my other friends to know anything is wrong so I am making sure to laugh and smile but it's damn hard.

"Not use to seeing you drink so much shrimpy," said Oikawa.

"There are a lot of things I do you are not use to seeing," I replied deciding to be catty. I am sick of him always picking on me.

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Oikawa grabbing his cup.

"I think you know," I smirked walking over to Iwaizumi and lean into his back on purpose peering over around his shoulder since I am too short to look over it. Iwaizumi grabs my hand without even looking me. Whoa, I wasn't expecting him to do that. I feel like everyone is looking at us but I must ignore this at the moment. I have to stay strong. "Iwaizumi, can we leave following this game?" He nods as we walk back to our seat. Oikawa is glaring at us looking so angry. He walks up to have his turn.

"Think you will do well in this game?" asked Noya. "I plan to take out everyone this time!"

"Yeah okay shorty," said Kindaichi. Noya gave him a dirty look before getting up and walking over to him.

"The name is Noya to you," he said. "Call me shorty again and knocking over those pins will be the last of your worries." Asahi walks over and grabs Noya pulling him back to their seats apologizing to Kindaichi. I almost would pay to see Noya square off with Kindaichi. Unlike me Noya didn't get much taller and yet he still gets hit on a lot. I am sure when we are able to drink he is going to get carded like crazy. I look on as Oikawa gets a strike. He is all smiles walking back to his seat. Kindaichi pats his hand.

I make my way over to fix myself another beer. I see Kageyama reach his hand out and fix himself a cup. I stare away from him.

"Hinata, you are really good at this game," he states.

"Not really but thanks," I replied looking at the lanes.

"You know we can still talk,"

"There is nothing for us to talk about," I replied. "Enjoy your game." I walked away before he could say anything else. I don't care to hear his excuses or reasons anymore. He hurt me not once but twice. I end up drinking more than I intended and under performed in this game but I don't care as much. Ugh.

I don't like the way Oikawa is staring at me. I decide to stop drinking half way through the game because I can feel myself getting carried away. I let Iwaizumi know I am running to the restroom. I head in that direct and some people are in there. They are whispering but not good enough. I quickly duck into a stall being quite to not disturb them.

"What the hell is going on out there?" whispered Noya loudly. Who he is talking to?


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: I usually don't say anything and just let the reader enjoy the story. I wanted to thank the guests and register users who left me a review. It's nice to know that everyone is enjoying the story. I did not plan for it to be this much drama but I wanted to show that some people do break up and get back together.**

"Shit I don't know," replied Bokuto. "Something is going on for sure. It feels so tense out there. Like how the hell is Kageyama dating Oikawa and yet Oikawa is into Iwaizumi. The shit is just weird." Wait Kageyama is dating Oikawa again? He has the nerve to be staring me down and he went back to his ex. I shake my head staying as quiet as I can. I want them to keep talking and see how much more I can find out from my two gossiping friends.

Noya laughed. "I don't think Kageyama is dating Oikawa again. I do believe they are hooking up though. This is so crazy. Like Iwaizumi obviously has no interest in Oikawa, he is so into Hinata. I know those two had to fuck, I mean they look at each other like they are in heat." Jeez Noya, way to talk about your old buddy here. Bokuto laughs.

"Whatever man, you are just mad you didn't get to him first," said Bokuto flushing the toilet. I heard Noya flush next.

"I wasn't looking to date the guy," he replied. "I just wanted to take him for a spin." I knew Noya liked to sleep around but wow. I hear the bath room door open. "Kageyama, how is everything?"

"Fine," he replied. Shit, I think I am going to hide in here just a little longer. I am still wrapping my head around the fact that he is dating Oikawa again this whole thing is insane. God I really need to pee. It's not like he knows I am in here.

I am surprised that Kageyama doesn't go into a stall. I pee quickly but before I could leave the stall I hear someone else enter the bathroom.

"Tobio," called Kindaichi.

"What?" he asked. "Can't I pee in peace?"

"Yeah of course you can. Your boyfriend is looking for you," I knew it! So he is dating Oikawa. I bit my lip as I continue to stand there and listen.

"He is not my boyfriend," snapped Kageyama flushing and leaving the stall. I can hear the sink going but it doesn't drown them out.

"I was just kidding," laughed Kindaichi. "I mean I thought for sure you would have got back together with him after you almost slept with him when you were with Hinata," I feel my heart sink.

"Shut up," he growled. "I don't know what I was thinking I had a moment of weakness. I didn't want to hurt Hinata so I did what was best at the time. At least I am not a cheater!" I can hear him drying his hands.

"No," droned Kindaichi. "Now you are just a heartbreaker. I have to admit watching you guys out there is more fun than the actual bowling game."

"Oh whatever," said Kageyama opening the bathroom door. I stood in the stall not sure what to think. I feel heartbroken, sad, mad, and I just don't know. I use the bathroom and head out washing my hands quickly. I walk back to our section on a mission.

"Hajime," I say loudly. "I am not feeling good; can you take me home?" Iwaizumi looked concerned.

"Of course," he replied. "Alright guys, it was nice but I have to go and ensure this little guy is take care of." Noya nods quickly saying he would bowl in my place as well as his own. Dare I say if he didn't sound excited about that. Kageyama looks disappointed that I am leaving as well as Oikawa. I am sure Oikawa is upset for different reasons. We wave to everyone and make our way to the exit. Once outside Iwaizumi starts talking. "You are not sick, are you?"

"No," I replied lowly. "I feel sick though and I just want to get out of there." We get into the car with Iwaizumi starts the car right away. He whips out of the parking lot and onto the main road towards his apartment.

"It was super tense in there," he replied. "This is why so many friends in an inner circle shouldn't date."

"We didn't do anything wrong," I replied. "It was your Oikawa making things awkward."

"I know," said Iwaizumi. "He is a sore loser. I am sure he will find is his happiness one day but it's not me." Iwaizumi has made it clear to me on more than one occasion he is not in love with Oikawa and that he will not date him again. I started to think of the conversations I heard in the bathroom. "You okay? You just got really quiet."

"Iwaizumi, do you think I was a rebound?" I asked.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked glancing at me. I am nodding yes. He sighs. "I honestly don't think you were a complete rebound. Kageyama as you know is a complicated person. I do not know him as well as you do. I can only assume from what Oikawa told me about him. He loves Oikawa but he likes you. He liked you enough to start dating you. I am sure he would go back to Oikawa if Oikawa asked him out again."

"He said he almost cheated on me," I replied. I started to feel sick all over again. "I mean what it is was Oikawa." I know it was Oikawa, that was confirmed when I was eavesdropping.

"I can't really answer that," Iwaizumi replied. "You would need to speak with Kageyama." I fold my arms feeling my stubbornness kick in.

"I don't want to talk to him," I replied. "I can't even stand looking at him." Iwaizumi face remains blank.

"You know you need closure," he stated. "You two never got closure. It can actually help out a lot."

"Have you had closure with all of your relationships?" I ask trying not to sound annoyed. "I mean I have only dated one girl and that was it. We ended on good terms. Nothing like this crap with Kageyama." Iwaizumi laughs.

"Just for the record I am laughing at the way you said it. Heartbreak is hard, really hard. I mean you were doing so well. Did seeing him with Oikawa trigger you?"

"More like the conversation I heard," I replied slowly.

"What do you mean by conversation?" asked Iwaizumi looking clearly puzzled.

"When I was in the restrooms I heard, our friends talking, they talked about us. I hate the fact that everyone knows we are doing it."

"Is it a bad thing if they know?" asked Iwaizumi. "I mean people have sex." I can feel my cheeks heat up.

"I know but…"

"But what?" he asked clearly agitated. "Never mind, forget it." I have yet to see Iwaizumi be upset with me. I don't even know how to handle this. Did I hurt his feelings? The rest of the ride was awkward. We head up into the apartment and get cleaned up. I get under the cover turning on the TV.

"Iwaizumi, I wasn't done," I said softly.

"You have more to say on our friends knowing about us screwing?" I flinch.

"No!" I reply angry looking at him standing on his side of the bed. "Kageyama almost cheated on me with Oikawa!" I see a look of shock register on his face.

"How do you know?"

"I overheard him and Kindaichi talking about it," I replied.

"That's why you wanted to leave," said Iwaizumi with this information dawning on him. He runs his hands over his face before shaking his head. He sits on the bed looking just as upset as I felt in that moment.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask him.

"A lot," he replies. "Nothing worth talking about at this moment." He pulls me close to his body hugging me to his chest. I smile feeling warm, cozy, and wanted more than ever. I wish my heart would stop loving Kageyama but it won't, it just won't.


	25. Chapter 25

I get home in the morning still tired. I didn't sleep well at all that night. Iwaizumi has some family things to take care of today so he dropped me off along the way. I yawn as I unlock the door to the apartment. No one is in the living room or kitchen, it is only 8. I open the door to my room to see Kageyama asleep on my bed with the laptop I went ahead and let him have for Christmas. I am upset but glad to see him at the same time.

I sit my bag down and make me way over to him. I really want to hug him but instead I shake him lightly. He opens his eyes and focuses on me. He sits up quickly gripping his laptop.

"I have a good reason for being in here," he said quickly.

"Kageyama, I don't want to hear anything you have to say," I sigh. "I forgive you for sleeping in my room but the next time I won't. You know where the door is." I am pointing towards the bathroom door that he can clearly use to go to his own room.

"No," said Kageyama sitting his laptop down and standing up. "I need to say what I have to." I shake my head at his stubbornness.

"What the hell do you want from me!" I demanded almost yelling. "You said you didn't want to be in a relationship with me because you almost cheated. You must have not loved me at all to even consider the thought of cheating…" I grit my teeth hard with everything coming back

"I'm sorry…" replied Kageyama.

"You've said that," I snap cutting him off.

"I made a mistake," he replied his cheeks turning red. "I love you and I want to make up. I want to really try this time."

"No," I reply.

"No?" he said stunned. "Are you not going to even consider it?"

"No I am not," I replied. "Like you didn't consider my feelings when you almost fucked Oikawa." Kageyama face becomes two shades darker.

"Who told you?" he asked menacingly.

"Do you think I am stupid? I figured it out. The fact that you are still fucking him and begging me to be your boyfriend again is downright disgusting." I can tell this hurt Kageyama. His face quickly goes from hurt to angry.

"Me!" he screamed. "You are screwing Iwaizumi who you said you had no feelings for at all and you guys are just friends. You have no right to talk about me as if you are innocent in all of this."

"I love you!" I screamed at him angry beyond belief. "You are so damn selfish. You couldn't even see it. You are the reason I fell into Iwaizumi arms. He treats me so much better than you ever did."

"You don't love him though," asked Kageyama.

"You don't know anything,"

"I know you much better than you think. You think I don't know you went to see him the day we broke up."

"Correction, you dumped me,"

"That is not important…"

"The hell it isn't," I cried. "Why are you doing this to me!"

"I love you," he replied. "I know I love you. I know I can get you back and things will be as they should have but you have to forgive me and let me in."

"I don't have to do shit" I growled. "Get out!" Kageyama tried to grab me but I slapped him before he could get a hand on me. "Get out!" Kageyama didn't try again. He grabbed his laptop and left looking defeated. I release a deep sob because this was the hardest thing I have ever done. I waited for so long for Kageyama to tell me he loves me. It took him breaking me to realize he loved me. I can't put myself out there again. I just can't.

I send Kenma a text asking him if he could come over. Although he is sleep he responds saying he will be here in 30 minutes. I feel much better knowing my best friend is on his way. It gives me time to get myself together before he gets here. I feel bad still crying behind Kageyama.

I have changed into my house clothes and I head out into the living room. I see Tsukishima is in the kitchen prepared to head out. I wave to him making my way over to the coffee although I don't really need it.

"Hinata," he says.

"Yeah," I reply turning to look at him. He frowns.

"Never mind, it's none of my business." He has my attention.

"I don't know what you are referring to but I can assume," I reply leaning back on the counter. "What is it?"

"Do you care about Hajime?"

"Yes I do," I reply not having to think about it.

"Do you really?" asked Tsukishima. He is making me feel uncomfortable slightly.

"Yeah," I reply slowly. Tsukki folds his arms.

"I know you are not over King in there. I heard you guys fucking shouting. It's about time you two talked but it seems nothing came of it. Let me get to my point, Hajime loves you a lot. If you are not going to be serious about him I need you to stop sleeping with him and let him go."

"Tsukishima, I understand you being concerned for your buddy and all but we have an understanding that you know nothing about."

"True," he admits. "I am also his closest friend since he for sure is no longer best buddies with Oikawa. So don't talk to me like I don't know what I am talking about. I heard about what happened at the bowling alley."

I sigh annoyed because nothing happened at the bowling alley! "I don't know who you are getting your information from but nothing happened. I had a good game, got sick, and left."

"Whatever," replied Tsukishima rolling his eyes. "I knew this conversation would be pointless. I just don't want my friend to get hurt but looks like he is going to get hurt anyway." Tsukki walks away quickly heading out of the door. I don't know what to say at this point. Iwaizumi has never said he loved me. Did he say something to Tsukishima about it? I rub my temples before getting back to my coffee. I turn on the TV in the living room as I wait for Kenma to arrive. I drifted off at some point because I jolted awake by the door. I scratch my head as I stumble to open the door.


	26. Chapter 26

Kenma is standing before me looking just as tired as I feel.

"Sorry to have you over here so early," I replied as he walked in past me. "We have coffee made if you want some." He shook his head no.

"What happened?" he asked getting straight to the point.

"My room," I reply. "He's still here." We head into my room and I can hear the shower going which makes me feel at ease to continue. Kenma sits on my bed getting comfortable as I do the same. "Tsukki just kind of dropped a somewhat bomb on me."

"Tsukishma actually said something to you about Kageyama?"

"Somewhat. You know he was the one who recommended Iwaizumi go on a blind date with me. He said that Iwaizumi is in love with me. Iwaizumi has never said anything to me about it so how do I know it's true?"

"In the actions," replied Kenma simply. "Iwaizumi loves you. It's pretty cute actually."

"We are just good friends," I cried.

"You are lying to yourself," replied Kenma pushing some hair behind his ear. "It is clear that you don't love Iwaizumi but you definitely like him."

"You are getting all of this from actions?"

"Yes. The fact that you freaked out yesterday regarding Kageyama says a lot."

"Well Kageyama asked me out this morning," I say matter of fact. "I told him no." Kenma face becomes readable with surprise. I usually can never read his face as it is always calm.

"You turned him down, I can't believe it."

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about. I mean I am still recovering from him breaking up with me. Then he just comes back and says oh I made a mistake, I love you, let's get back together. Well not in those words but you get the point."

"Wow, you have two guys in love with you just like Sugawara," he stated. I am looking at him like he is crazy.

"What do you mean Sugawara has two guys in love with him?" I asked.

"We are talking about you right now," said Kenma. "Please continue." I am still thinking about what he just said.

"I can't remember what I was going to say," I say softly.

"We were talking about you and Kageyama," he replies. "I would ask you what you are going to do but it sounds like your mind is already made up." I nod yes.

"I have to do this for me, for myself" I say strongly. "Tsukishima wants me to stop having sex with Iwaizumi." I sigh because Iwaizumi sex is intoxicating. He makes me feel like I am on another planet. I know it sounds lame but god it feels amazing. The fact that he is so nice, kind, and understanding makes things even better.

"You sound like you don't want to," replied Kenma. "I mean if you guys are just friends what is the big deal with leaving out the sex?" Leave it to Kenma to make a good point. "I think you are not giving Iwaizumi a fair chance because you are still attached to Kageyama. I find it interesting that you are not willing to date Kageyama again but you are not willing to date Iwaizumi."

"I am focusing on getting myself together," I say in defense.

"Yeah and riding Iwaizumi's dick is going to help you out," I laugh and push Kenma causing him to laugh with me. Once we stop laughing I decide to bring up Sugawara.

"Time out," I reply. What did you mean by Sugawara has two guys in love with him?" I feel myself become sad. "Does that mean Kuroo is in love with Sugawara?" Kenma can't even look at me and I know what I just said is true. I pull him in for a hug right away knowing I would want one if I was in his shoes. I feel like I am dying on the inside because I know Kenma loves Kuroo as much as I love Kageyama. I didn't know he was crying until I felt his tears soaking through my shirt. How am I suppose to help Kenma when I can't even help myself?


	27. Chapter 27

I swallow hard as I decide to have a nice little chat with Kuroo. I know Kenma is in class right now and Kuroo is home but shouldn't be for long. From what Kenma told me he doesn't like being alone. I wonder why but I knew better than to ask. I knock on the door and wait for him to answer. I can hear him fumbling around before the door opens.

"Hinata! What are you doing here? Kenma is at class."

"I know," I replied. "I was hoping we could have a nice little chat." Kuroo allows me inside.

"Wow, you actually sound serious little man," he joked. "What's on your mind?" He sits down on the sofa and I sit on the love seat across from him. I want him to see my face while we are having this conversation.

"You know Kenma is my best friend," I start. "He came to see me this past week."

"Right," said Kuroo leaning back into the sofa crossing his legs. "Man the hive is buzzing with news of Kageyama, Oikawa, you and Iwaizumi. So glad I am not a part of that circus."

"What hive?" I ask.

"Our volleyball buddies," he replied shrugging. "I just started to call it the hive. You know we can't do shit without the others knowing or saying something."

"Funny you say that. What is this bull crap I hear about you being in love with Suga?" I can tell Kuroo is caught off guard. He looks embarrassed and ashamed. "I am not trying to be mean or yell at you but what the hell? Kenma loves you, I mean he gave you so much more freedom than he should have in my opinion. How could you let this happen?" Kuroo takes a deep breath.

"I didn't plan for it to happen," he explained sitting forward. "I mean I don't know what happened. At first it was just harmless fun with the flirting, I also liked seeing Daichi get all upset."

"Why would you enjoy seeing Daichi upset?" I asked confused.

Kuroo laughed. "It was funny to me. Like Daichi acted like he was so scared to show Suga his true feelings. That was really why I was doing but then they started dating. I still liked to toy with them from time to time. Doesn't matter I love Kenma and Suga. Suga is with Daichi so I don't see why Kenma is so upset."

"You can be serious right now Kuroo?" I asked frowning at him. "Kenma loves you and only you. When you are in a relationship with someone you expect the same thing in return. Next thing we know you are going to be sleeping with both Kenma and Suga." Kuroo stood up.

"I have my limits!" he cried. "I think you are the last person who should even be giving me a pep talk." I stood up so he is not towering over me as much.

"I don't care," I replied standing close to him. "You hurt Kenma, he actually cried. I have never seen him cry." Kuroo cover his mouth.

"He cried?"

"Yes," I sigh. "He has helped me so much and I want to do the same thing in return. Since you and I are pretty cool I figured I would talk to you. Get your stuff together before you lose him. You won't be just losing a boyfriend but a best friend." Kuroo eyes are now reflecting unleased tears as he nods. I give him a hug before heading back towards the door. I hop on my bike and head back towards home. So much is going through my mind.

My volleyball friends are talking about my relationship problems which I don't think is funny. I would be happy if any of them were dating. If I spoke of them when they were down it would be out of concern not amusement. I don't know why but this bothers me. I get to the apartment locking up my bike. I head up the stairs ready to relax for the evening. I can hear yelling on the other side of the door. What the hell? I walk through the door and I see Iwaizumi and Kageyama in the living room looking like they are about to get into a fist fight.

"Iwaizumi, what are you doing here?" I asked in shock. He rarely shows up here, I want to make sure everything is okay.

"Sorry to come over unannounced," he explained shoving his hands in jean pockets. "I wanted to hang out today. I know you are off today so I decided to swing by. Kageyama and I were just having a chat."

"Didn't sound like a chat," I replied looking at them both. Kageyama face is red while Iwaizumi looks calm. "Thanks for letting him in Kageyama." I walk over grabbing Iwaizumi's hand and pulling him into my room. It's a little messy but not horrible. I was not prepared for company. "You could have text me, you know."

"I did, you didn't respond and I was already on this side so I didn't think it was a big deal to see you." I take a deep breath.

"Sorry it's fine," I replied. "Um did you want to get out of here?"

"Is it okay if we hang out here?" he asked walking further into my room sitting on my bed. "I kind of like this change of environment." I feel a little uneasy but agree anyway.

"Sure, what did you want to pick something up or order out? Usually Yamaguchi will cook dinner but I think he is working late at the shop tonight."

"So everything is going well for him?" asked Iwaizumi taking off his jacket.

"Yeah, he usually works in the morning but I think he trying out new recipes and it easier for him to try them out with the restaurant stoves."

"Makes sense," replied Iwaizumi looking at me. I can tell he has something on his mind.

"You doing okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine, let's decide on what to eat because I was busy today and did not eat."

"Alright then!" I exclaimed. "Are you in a mood for burgers? I want burgers." Iwaizumi laughs. He gets up off of the bed and walks over to me.

"I am actually in the mood for you," he said softly grabbing my chin. I look at Iwaizumi as everything Tsukishma said came flooding back. I laugh nervously pulling away. I can't have him in love with me. I don't want to hurt him. He is too nice to be hurt. I wonder if I will have to let him go like I did before, clearly for different reasons. I grab my laptop and order our burgers and fries online. We at least have something for us to drink here so we get to save money on that.

"You want something to drink?" I asked standing up. "I am heading to the kitchen for some water."

"I could use some water," replied Iwaizumi getting comfortable leaning against my headboard. It looks weird having him in my room and in my bed. He actually has my bed looking small. I chuckle as I leave my room closing the door and walking to the kitchen. I can hear Kageyama door open and I know he is heading my way.

"Are you still not going to speak to me?" he asked.

"I did speak to you," I remind him. "Earlier. I really do appreciate you letting Iwaizumi in." I pause. Kageyama is being nice, maybe he can tell me what they were really talking about. "What were you guys talking about when I showed up?" I reach into the cabinet grabbing two glasses.

"You to be honest," he replied. "More like fighting."

"What is there to fight over?" I asked turning around with the glasses in my hand. "I am not dating either one of you, nothing to fight over." I frown as I realized that may have come off conceited but I'm not that. I just don't want them fighting. I sit the glasses down going to grab the water pitcher from the fridge. I fill the glasses as Kageyama watches.

"I can't speak for Iwaizumi," he replied. "At the end of the day it doesn't matter. What does matter is that I love you and I am not giving up on you." I look at the floor because now he sounds like how I did last year. God why couldn't he give me his all like this before.

"Kageyama, I understand how you feel," I reply softly. I turn away deciding to put up the pitcher now to hide my face. I recover enough to turn back to face him. "I just need time to recover mentally."

"Does that mean you are willing to give me another chance?" he asked.

"Kageyama," I say pleadingly. God he is killing me right now. It's like he is trying break down my wall. Kageyama walks over to me grabbing both of my hands.

"Hinata, I love you. I love you so much. I am so sorry I hurt you, I really am." I know he means every single word. He looked me in the eye while saying it. Not blinking, not staring off, he wanted me to feel this in my bones and it worked. I can feel myself breaking down. Kageyama releases my hands grabbing my face and I feel like I stopped breathing. He leans in to kiss me but stops when the door to my room opens. He lets me go and puts his hands in his pockets.

"Need some help?" asked Iwaizumi.

"Uh sure." I replied. Iwaizumi walks over grabbing his glass while cutting his eyes at Kageyama who in returns does the same. "Kageyama if you hear the door let me know. We ordered some food." He nods as we continue to my room. Iwaizumi sits his glass down on my night stand as I do the same. I am caught off guard when Iwaizumi suddenly pulls me in for a kiss.


	28. Chapter 28

He slides his tongue into my mouth as soon as he can. I groan into the kiss trying slightly to pull away. Iwaizumi pulls me closer to his body and I can feel how hard he is. I wrap my arms around him immediately wanting more. "Iwaizumi," He moves from my mouth to my neck sucking hard, I feel my knees buckle.

Iwaizumi pulls back. He picks me up laying me on the bed. He unbuttons my jeans tugging them down slightly. He leans over kissing me again. I am trying to remind myself that we ordered food and we should not be getting into this right now. All thoughts leave my mind when I feel his hand wrap around my dick. Iwaizumi sucks on my tongue as he begins to find a rhythm with his hand. I am trying to keep my voice as quiet as I can. I am gripping Iwaizumi back begging for mercy and he is not showing any. Iwaizumi stops kissing me and I feel completely dazed as he makes his way back to my neck.

Iwaizumi is once again sucking hard and licking my neck. I moan lowly no longer able to hold it in. I begin to wither from the pleasure.

"Oh god," I moan. Iwaizumi increases the speed of his hand. I arch my back which bring my body closer to Iwaizumi with our chest touching. I hear him moan into my neck. After several minutes, I guess I haven't been keeping with the time exactly, my orgasm is getting closer by the minute. "Iwaizumi, I'm going to come." Iwaizumi sucks on my neck harder while squeezing my cock tighter. "Ah," I start coming into his hand with my voice even and at bay. I am so glad I was able to keep quite during our little action. There is a knock on my door.

"Hinata, your food is here," says Kageyama from the other side of the door. His voice lets me know he did not know what we were doing in here which is good. Wait why would I even care if he knows. We are not dating! I sit up pulling up my pants and buttoning them. I run to the door and head out towards the front door. I open the door signing the receipt and grabbing our food. Kageyama had went back to his room and I am glad because I really can't look him in the face right now even if I wanted to.

I head into my room and Iwaizumi is completely naked. I sit the bags down on my dresser before walking over to him.

"Iwaizumi, what are you doing?" I chuckle. "We are suppose to be eating."

"I need you right now," he says softly to me. The look in his eyes tells me that he does. This is also the first time he has ever said this to me. I say nothing as I pull my shirt over my head and lose my bottoms. "I have something for you," he walks over pulling a little ring out of his pocket, at least it looks like a ring.

"What is that?" I ask.

"This is something to help make you feel good," he says. He kneels in front of me putting the rubber ring over the head of my penis right under the head. I am looking in awe of how this thing is going to feel. I swear I did not know men had this many sex toys.

"What position do you want me in? I ask. Usually we let nature take its course but since he needs this I am asking him what he wants.

"You can lay on your back," he instructs. I get comfortable on my bed laying back thinking how strange it is I have become the emotional support. Usually it is me asking. I am not complaining, I like this switch up. Iwaizumi leans over me and I cup his face not knowing what to say or do. I decide to say something soothing.

"Everything is going to be fine," I smile at him. Iwaizumi smiles back before kissing me. It's not long before I can feel that he is hard. We are grunting and groaning into the kiss. Iwaizumi starts humping against me.

"Do you want me to prepare you?" he asked.

"Just a little," I reply. Since I just came not too long ago I should be fine with him playing with me down there. I like to consider myself a sensitive partner. I feel like I can come easily but no one has ever complained about it. I guess since I am a bottom it does not matter as much.

Something is different in the way Iwaizumi is touching me. It's softer than usual. Iwaizumi is usually touchy but he is extra touchy. He is not missing a single area on my body. We are both moaning and desperate by the time he ready to enter me. We continue to kiss and caress each other skin as he slowly enters me. I know once he is fully inside. Iwaizumi grabs this tiny remote.

"I think it I will turn this on for a little while," he states. I feel the little ring around my cock start to vibrate.

"Oh," I say in surprise and pleasure. Iwaizumi starts to roll his hips into my body slowly. I feel every inch of him inside of me and his slow strokes are adding to it. My cock is so hard from this toy and conflicts with his body movements in a good way. Iwaizumi leans down nibbling on my neck a little. It doesn't take long until I am close again. I mostly attribute this to the new toy. "Iwaizumi," I pant. "I'm so close, ah." Iwaizumi turns off the toy and I can breathe just a little better. Iwaizumi starts to kiss me again starting thrusting his hips again. I am starting to feel that familiar feeling of becoming lost in our pleasure.

Iwaizumi stops moving after a while. He rolls on his side taking me with him. We share a little laugh as he rolls until I am on top of him. Iwaizumi sits up kissing me.

"Ride me," he says against my lips. I start to move hips at the slow pace he had earlier since that seems to be the theme for tonight. I can see Iwaizumi staring at me so intensely.

"Iwaizumi," I moan closing my eyes.

"Don't lose me," he said cupping my face as I continue to moan.

"What?" I ask trying not to become distracted as I open my eyes.

"I like looking in your eyes," he moaned. "Please don't lose that contact with me." I wrap my arms around his neck kissing him. I keep my eyes open because that is what he asked me to do. Iwaizumi thrust his tongue into my mouth while starting to thrust his hips to meet mine. Iwaizumi hands go from holding my waist to my hips. I sigh into the kiss knowing he is about to destroy me.

Iwaizumi locates me spot sending my head tossing back. "Ah," I moaned in pleasure. I lean until our foreheads meet. I look Iwaizumi in the eye as he turns my toy back on. "Fuck Hajime," Me saying this must have triggered him. Iwaizumi brings one hand to my face.

"God I love you Shoyo," he moaned while looking in my eyes. I could tell he was strong and firm in his words. I blink back the tears because now it is official. This is not just sex, this is not just two friends enjoying each other company. For me it still is but Iwaizumi this is more than that. Iwaizumi hits my spot dead on causing me to cry out loudly. My toy starts to vibrate harder. "Ah, I'm coming. I'm coming," I grip Iwaizumi back hard as our orgasms slam into us. We are both crying out loudly. I can feel my come shooting up between us wetting our stomachs.

"Nehhhh" I breathe trying to recover as the toy is still vibrating. Iwaizumi cuts it off laying back on the bed breathing hard. I lean forward allowing him to slide out of me as I lay on his chest. I don't know what to do. He told me he loves me, I can't just say yeah, I like you in return. That seems so shitty. Iwaizumi wraps his arms around me.

"You don't have to say it back," he says quietly. "Especially if you don't mean it." I get a little choked up.

"I'm sorry," I cry. "You are so good to me. I just…"

"Hey, hey," he said rubbing my back. "Don't you dare beat yourself up about this. I knew what I was getting into." I wiped the tears away before they could hit his chest.

"When did this happen?" I asked.

"I don't know," he replied. "I have thought about it over and over again. I really think my fate was sealed the day we went on that blind date." I squeeze my eyes shut hating that I am hurting him. I am not able to commit to him. "I guess we should get cleaned up and eat now." I sit up slowly.

"Right," I replied getting out of bed. I go to my draw grabbing some sleep wear. Iwaizumi slides back into his briefs and pants. I watch as he wipes down his six pack abs. I can't even be excited as I am still thinking about what he said to me. He takes the food to go heat up. I head to the bathroom to clean myself up further. I am just about done when Kageyama door opens. He has tears coming down his face. This alone shocks me that I don't even register he just walked into our bathroom without knocking and I am still naked.

"I heard everything," he cried. "I can't…I can't believe he said it. Oh god, I am going to lose you forever." I run over to Kageyama hugging him not caring that I am naked.

"You are going to be okay," I say to encourage him. I see Iwaizumi come into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"It's not what it looks like!" I cry suddenly feeling naked like I really am.

"This is a private moment," snapped Kageyama.

"Fine," replied Iwaizumi grabbing me. Kageyama reaches out grabbing my other arm. "Let him go!"

"We were talking!"

"You can talk to him once he puts some damn clothes!" barked Iwaizumi.

"You know what," replied Kageyama letting me go. "It doesn't matter. You can leave marks on him all you want. I can see him whenever I want. You can have him for now." Marks? Kageyama leaves out the bathroom. Iwaizumi face is visibly red. We walk back into the room and I toss of some clothes making my way over to the food. Before I get there, I look in the mirror to witness a huge hickey Iwaizumi left on my neck. I don't know what to say. Iwaizumi is sitting on my bed looking at the floor. I finally make my way over to food. I eat a fry before speaking.

"Are you okay?" I ask. Iwaizumi shakes his head no.

"I never thought I would be in this position," he said. "This is crazy." He runs his hands through his hair. "I am just emotional right now. He was all over you and what he said earlier…."

"You were listening," I said with this dawning on me. He looks at me.

"Yes I was. It hurt more than I thought to know you don't want to be with me. I am trying to be a man about this but it's hard. I have never loved anyone like I love you." My heart is breaking and I lose my appetite. I go and sit next to him on the bed.

"What do we do now?"

Iwaizumi shrugs. "I don't know." He chuckles. "Maybe I need to take a step back like you are doing with Kageyama." I blush slightly looking at the floor before looking back at him.

"Iwaizumi I do like you," I tell him. "I like you a lot but…"

"But you don't love me," he replied. "I know and it's okay, really. I don't know what I am going to do regarding us but we will figure it out." He takes my hand and give it an encouraging squeeze. "Let's eat. I don't need you wasting away on me." I smile walking back over to the food. All I could do was cruse my heart for not loving Iwaizumi the way he deserves to be loved.


	29. Chapter 29

I am at my study session with Kenma comfortable on the floor in his room. He still looks like he hasn't been sleeping well as he has dark circles under his eyes. I am actually starting to become worried about him. I try to focus on my reading when Kenma says something I didn't think he would ever say.

"Shoyo, do you want to be roommates?" I drop my pin and stare at him. Is he being serious right now?

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I know you have to renew your lease in another month," he explained. "I was hoping we could get a place together."

"Is everything okay?" I asked although obviously not if he is moving out of here. Kenma actually looks at me for the first time since starting this conversation.

"I need this," he said. "I just can't be around him you know. I thought I would never feel this way." I pat his hand completely understanding.

"You know I could use a change of environment myself," I replied. "Let's do it!" Kenma actually smiles which lights up my heart. It would be nice to be not stressed out about Kageyama. He is still being super nice and kind to me but I need to stick to my guns. My thoughts are interrupted with the door swinging open.

"You're leaving!" cried Kuroo. Kenma looked up at him unfazed by his intrusion. He had to be on the other side of the door listening to our conversation. How long has he been there?

"Yes," he replied refocusing on his class notes in front of him.

"What about me? What about the rent?"

"I found a roommate replacement. Bukotu and Akaashi will be moving in. You should be thankful. They can afford rent easily."

"What!" screamed Kuroo. "Come on Kenma, don't you think you are overreacting."

"No," he replied. I actually almost feel bad for him. In this moment I wonder if Kageyama is going to react the same way when I tell him I am moving out. Kuroo looks at me pleadingly.

"Hinata, do you mind if I have a private moment with Kenma,"

"No private moment," said Kenma answering for me. "We are studying and you are distracting us. Could you please leave." Kuroo leans down grabbing Kenma's hand.

"I said I was sorry," he begged. "It was a mistake, that wasn't suppose to happen," Kenma snatched his hand away.

"I accept your apology," he replies not looking at him. "For the record this is your second mistake and I am still moving out though,"

"Hinata, please help me," he begged.

"Don't ask him for help because he needs this just as much as I do," replied Kenma finally looking up. "Please leave my room so we can finish studying." Kuroo looks defeated as he stands up and finally leaves. I look at Kenma who has returned to his textbook.

"You are being a little hard on him," I replied. "I mean he really loves you,"

"Sure," said Kenma. "He loves me so much he sticks his dick in someone else." My face hits the floor.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I am so stunned, I just don't understand how such a thing could happen. I mean Kuroo and I talked about this, like…what the hell.

Kenma sighs. "I don't know the details but he had sex with Sugawara. It was bad enough he loved the guy but then to do that." Kenma tries to shake away the tears. "I just can't." Damnit Kuroo, how could you be so stupid. What about Suga? How the hell did this happen? I drop the subject getting back to studying. Kenma is my best friend but there are certain things he won't talk about. I am going to have to go straight to the source, Suga.

We wrap up studying and head straight to the shop. Suga is closing tonight and it is close to closing time, perfect time for us to have a little chat. I walk in and he is stocking everything that we usually do at closing. He looks up and sees me.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to stop in," I grin. Putting a smile on my face is so forced it feels weird. Suga looks at his watch.

"Almost time to lock the doors. Did you want anything?"

"No," I replied slowly. "I really just wanted to talk."

"Sure," he replied standing up from his squatting position. "Is this about Kageyama?"

"No," I reply. "It's about how you help hurt my friend or should I say two friends if I include Daichi." Suga looks away adding to his guilt.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he lies weakly. I walk over grabbing Suga's hands.

"What the hell happened!" I cried. "Kenma and Kuroo are over. Kenma and I will be getting a place together but Kuroo. He is just…." Suga covers his mouth as tears comes to his eyes. He closes his eyes looking at the ground.

"This was never suppose to happen," he whispers.

"What happened? I thought you were staying away from him."

"I did!" he exclaimed. "I mean I was. I don't know what happened Hinata, I swear I don't." He is now full on sobbing. I go and lock the shop doors since it is now closing time. I walk back over and hug Suga. What the hell is going around us. I feel like we have all lost our minds. I lead Suga to the back and I am glad none of the other staff is around. We sit down in the office as Suga finally stops crying and is now breathing once again.

"What happened?" I ask quietly.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone," said Suga.

"I promise," I replied. I would never tell anyone's secrets but for Suga to say this it must be major. Suga sighs and takes a deep breath.

"A few weeks ago Kuroo asked to see me," he explains. "I hadn't heard from him in months. I figured you know, it's May maybe it would be okay to see him. Besides he said he just needed to speak with me one last time. So I went over to his apartment." I listen closely and feel so engaged as if this is happening to me. "Everything started off normal. He asked how I was doing and I told him I was fine because I am fine. Then he started crying. I mean I have never seen him cry, it was heartbreaking." Suga stops talking and looks at me. I put my hand over his to let him know it's okay to continue.

"He told me how Kenma found out that he was in love with me," choked Suga. "I didn't know he was in love with me because I stopped talking to him. He was begging me to talk to Kenma and let him know that we don't talk and there is nothing going on between us. Kenma didn't believe him."

"How did Kenma found out that he was in love with you?" I asked. Suga face turned red.

"You don't want to know," he whispered. "I told him I would talk to him if it would help bring them back together. I am hug him because he is so tense and crying. Next thing I know one thing leads to another."

"Sugawara are you kidding me!" I cry. "He asks you for help and you two end up fucking! How is that helping anything!"

"I feel bad enough," he replied wiping his eyes. "It was so stupid. It was almost like Kuroo final good bye to me, good bye forever. I know we can't even be friends, not even associates. We cut off all contact after that." I hang my head low because this is too much for me. I don't know how Kenma found out but it was enough to make him cry.

"Do you love him?" I asked.

"What?" asked Suga.

"Do you love Kuroo?" I asked. He nods yes before staring off in a daze. "You love Daichi too?" He nods again. I don't know what to say at this point. "I can't really say anything to make you feel better or make any kind of suggestions," I say softly. "I know you will need to make a decision."

"My decision is made," replied Suga standing up. "I am staying with Daichi. He must never find out about this." I agree, Daichi already couldn't stand Kuroo. He would blow a fuse if he found out about this.

"You promise no more Kuroo, ever?" I ask.

"I promise," he replied. "I'm so sorry for what happened to him." I take a deep breath.

"Kenma was willing to forgive Kuroo but that was going to take some work," I replied. "I almost did a few weeks and then you kind of messed that up."

"Sorry," he apologized again. "I can't describe what happened in that moment," I stand up hugging Suga wondering if he felt like what I felt for Kageyama. He always manages to pull me back to him no matter what. Makes me wonder if that is what love is truly like. I calm Suga down before we walk up front in the shop. I jump when I see Tendo sitting at a table reading. He lowers his book when he sees us as he begins to smirk.


	30. Chapter 30

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "We are closed, how did you get in here?" Tendo looks my way giving us a crooked smile.

"I was in the restrooms and came out to find the doors lock. Seems like you two were having a serious conversation. I didn't want to interrupt." He stands up. "I couldn't help but over hear." Suga looks enraged.

"You better not tell anyone!" he screamed. Tendo waves him off.

"Nobody I know would be interested in who you are screwing" stated Tendo. "I just wanted to give you some advice. Tell Daichi, you not telling him is going to bite you in the ass later."

"It won't!" exclaimed Suga. Tendo starts to glare at him.

"Do you remember that match we played together?" he asked Suga. "The one where I kicked your ass. I am pretty good at reading people, especially people like you. Trust me you want to tell him but if you don't want to, that's fine." Tendo gets an eerie grin on his face. "Think of me when your world goes up in flames." Suga looks pissed.

"Alright Tendo" I said grabbing his arm. "Time for you to go since we are closed."

"Wait" he droned. "I need my bag." Suga has already picked up the bag throwing it at him. Tendo catches his bag. "No need to rude." I unlock the door ushering Tendo through it before Sugawara attempts to hit him. Tendo looks over his shoulder as I lock the door before walking off. I breathe a sigh of relief. I look back at Suga.

"I am sure Tendo won't say anything," I say to encourage him to stay positive. Sure Tendo didn't care for Suga too much when we were playing the game but outside of that he has no reason to dislike him to the point he wants to destroy his world.

"I can't believe I forgot to check the restrooms," stated Sugawara. He runs to check it before coming back up front. "All clear now for real this time." Suga puts his hand on forehead. "Thanks Hinata. I am glad I have someone to talk to about this." I nod not knowing what else to say. I give Sugawara a hug and head out. I get my mind together as I head home. Now to tell my friends that I will be moving out.

I get home and see Yamaguchi in the living room watching TV. I slide out of my shoes so happy to see him. I run over and hug him.

Yamaguchi laughs as we fall over on the sofa. I climb off of Yamaguchi so he can sit up. "Hey! I am glad to see you too!"

"Yeah I mostly only ever see you are work," I grinned.

"So glad you recommended for me to work there," smiled Yamaguchi. "It is perfect really!"

"Sure is," I replied patting my tummy. "I am trying not to get fat eating your treats."

"They are treats you should only have once in a while," he explains. "How was your study session? Seemed to run late today."

"Yeah," I replied knowing going to see Sugawara contributed to me running late. "I have some news for you. I am moving out!" No need in me holding it in. Yamaguchi is once again going to be looking for a roommate.

"Wow," exclaimed Yamaguchi. "Are you getting your own place?"

"No I am moving in with Kenma," I smiled. "He asked me and I accepted. I think I could use this so I am really excited." Yamaguchi hugs me.

"I get it," he replies pulling out of the hug. "You have been through a lot in this past year."

"Yeah too much," I replied.

"Are you moving out because of what happened with Kageyama?" he asked. "Sorry I don't mind to dig." I shift on the sofa.

"I get it" I reply. "It's fine. Kageyama isn't the only reason I am moving out. Kenma is my best friend and he needs me. I also want to try and gain just a bit more independence. I hope you guys will be okay without me."

"I make good money so I am sure I can handle the other half. Maybe I can finally convince Tsukki to move in." We laughed because we knew that was not going to happen. Tsukki likes having his own space. Yamaguchi and I chat a bit more before I make my way to my room with a sandwich in tow for a late snack. I cut on the TV and start looking around my room. In another month, this is no longer going to be my room.

I put up my things and get comfortable in bed eating my late night snack. I feel so tired mentally that I end up falling asleep with the TV on. Sometime during the night, I can hear my TV being cut off. I squint into the now dark room and I know it's Kageyama because I can smell him. I have a hard time seeing him in the dark.

"Hinata, I don't know if you can hear me or not but Yamaguchi told me you are moving out," I hear him take a deep breath. "I am actually okay with it. I know you need this for numerous reasons, me probably being the main one." He chuckles lightly before running his hand through my hair. "I love you and I am going to continue loving you. I am going to come back for you Shoyo. If you don't hear anything else know that I am going to come back for you. If you let me in, I will treat you are you should have been treated this whole time. I'm sorry I did not do right by you this time but next time I will be ready." I feel Kageyama lean over and kiss my cheek, then he was gone.

I roll over on my side and I start crying. He cares about me so much but I can't be with him. Am I doing the right thing? It doesn't feel like it. I am hurting so much. I curl into a ball and cry some more before drifting off to sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

4 YEARS LATER

I stare at the wedding invitation in shock. Maybe I shouldn't be too surprised Iwaizumi is getting married. He met a nice young lady about a year and half ago. They actually happen to work for the same accounting firm. I look through the rest of my mail before sitting it down on my small dining table. The wedding is in June, school will be out so that's perfect. It is currently April and the weather is starting to become nice outside.

I head into my bedroom where my cell is charging. I can hear it ringing as soon as I enter the room. I pick up the phone off my nightstand.

"Hey you," I smile.

"Hey!" exclaimed Yamaguchi. "How was work today?"

"Another week of dealing with kids as per usual," I replied. "Two of my students got into a fight on the playground during recess."

"Kids are so quick to fight these days," sighed Yamaguchi. "Since it is Friday I was hoping you would join us for drinks at the bar."

"I don't know," I sighed.

"Come on," he begged. "You have been no fun in the past couple of years. You need to loosen up a bit."

"For good reason," I countered. I must have really fallen off the fun train for Yamaguchi to say that to me out of everyone. "I had to finish school, do an internship, get my own place, find a job!"

"You have done so well for yourself. I think you should enjoy the fruits just a little." Yamaguchi has a good point. I have really become so wrapped up in work that I really don't do anything on the weekends. I never would have seen myself as being the type of person to hole up in their home.

"Okay fine," I agree. "Who else is coming?"

"You know Tsukki will be there, Noya is suppose to be coming but I am not sure. Asahi will be there." Yamaguchi gets quiet.

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked unbuttoning my shirt.

"Kageyama will be there," I am quiet. I haven't spoken to him in years. We are friends on Facebook and like each other's pictures and little things like that but we don't actually talk. "I think it has been long enough. You two should be able to be in a room together." I have done a good job at avoiding him but I think I am ready now.

"I am sure everything will be fine," I replied. Yamaguchi releases a deep breath.

"Great! I can't wait to see you there!"

"Okay let me get changed because I am still in my work clothes. I will see you soon." I have Yamaguchi tell me which bar we are meeting at. It's this nice little spot downtown. Parking is going to be a bear but I am looking forward to going. I end the call trying to decide what to wear.

I can feel my heart in my chest knowing I will be face to face with Kageyama in a few hours. I brush my hair out of my face as I decide to go with navy tee and some relaxed medium tint jeans, they are slightly destroyed but not too bad. I look in the mirror checking myself out one final time before heading out.

I climb into my little small Toyota Yaris and head towards the bar. With it being a Friday parking is really hard to find. I finally manage to find one two blocks away. I get out and start walking towards the bar. As I get closer my stomach starts to knot up. I head inside and look around. The place is packed and I know it will only get worse as the night progresses. The bar is in the center with booths along the wall followed by tables and chairs. I am happy to spot Yamaguchi in the corner with Tsukki and Asahi on the left side of the room, I head over.

"You guys are early," I say before sitting down.

"I live close to here," explains Asahi. "I can't speak for these two here."

"You know my shop is close to here," laughed Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi opened his own bakery and it is doing really well. On certain days, he has certain items that sale out completely. He also does catering which is where most of his funds come in at. What can we say, the guy has good buzz.

"You guys order yet?" I asked getting comfortable in my chair.

"Yup," replied Tsukki. "I am personally sticking with hard liquor."

"Wow," replied Asahi. "That bad of a week?"

"You have no idea," he replied rolling his eyes.

"Tsukki has been dealing with a bride trying order for her wedding," explained Yamaguchi. "I must agree she is not a very nice person."

"She's not Iwaizumi's bride is she," I joked. Everyone chuckled.

"Definitely not," replied Tsukki. "This woman is extremely bratty." The server drops off their drinks and I place my order to get a hurricane.

"Noya just text me," said Asahi looking at his phone. "He is right around the corner."

"Cool," I smiled. "How are you doing Asahi?"

"I am doing great!" he exclaimed. "I did not think I would like being a school counselor but it is so rewarding."

"I never get to see you," I noted. Asahi and I work for the same elementary school. He is the person who helped me get a job there.

"I tend to have a lot of meetings unlike you," he laughs. "From what I hear things are going well for you. I heard what happened today."

"Oh, the fight," I sighed. "Yeah I mean they were fighting for nothing. I mean one told the other they were being a bully and um well the bully tried to fight them." I shake my head. "No surprise there."

"Bullying is getting out of control," said Yamaguchi. "I don't recall it being that bad when we were in school."

"It was just as bad," replied Tsukishima. "I made sure no one messed with you."

"Really? I had bullies in high school?"

"Not really," countered Tsukki. "I made sure it didn't happen." I can see Yamaguchi is not pleased with that answer.

"I find that most kids need just love and guidance," I explained. "It's hard for me because I am just their teacher. It's not like they are my kids you know." Everyone nods. Asahi spots Noya and waves him over.

"Hey guys look who I ran into," said Noya getting closer to the table. I see Kageyama looming close behind him. Deep breaths I tell myself, deep breaths. Kageyama is in a button down short sleeve shirt. He unbuttoned the topped buttons and the shirt is now untucked.

"Sorry for my appearance," apologized Kageyama. "I just got off from work. I was trying to finish a project."

"Did you finish?" asked Yamaguchi. Kageyama rolls his eyes.

"Hell no," he chuckled. Kageyama looks at me and it feels like everything we went through never happened. I feel my heart flutter. "Hinata, your hair!"

"Oh yeah," I laughed nervously. "I had to cut it. Too many of the kids was thinking I was a teacher aid and not an actual teacher." I had my hair trimmed on the side and the back and long up giving me this nice bang. During work the bang is gelled to the side. I need those little kids to take me seriously.

"I didn't think first graders would be that hard on you," replied Kageyama sitting down across from me.

"I actually teach 4th grade," I correct.

"4th graders, how did that happen?" he asked.

"A story for another day," I smile eyeing my drink the server just sat on the table. Kageyama ordered a long island ice tea.

"It's so nice to see almost everyone together," said Noya. "Daichi and Sugawara couldn't make it?"

"Of course not," droned Tsukki. "They are always so into whatever it is they are doing." I am the only one who knows the truth. Everything went according to plan for Suga. He manages to keep his secret but something happened where Daichi found out. Their relationship has been rocky ever since but at least they are still together. I keep hoping they will get past this. They have been dating for over 6 years and I would hate to see it end over something that happened in the past. They are so tense they have held back on outings recently.

"Hmmm well," said Noya leaning on the table. "I am super excited about Iwaizumi wedding. I am praying he will have an open bar." Asahi nudged Noya.

"Seriously," said Asahi. "Is that all you care about?"

"Hey I am happy for the guy and all but hey I want free booze." I shake my head sipping my own drink. I look at Kageyama and he looks so grown up. I can tell that his job is stressful as it reads on his face, almost aging him. Kageyama looks at me and I suddenly remember the night he spoke to me when he thought I was sleep. Ugh, no matter how old I get blushing is not something I can easily hide. I look away picking my drink back up for another sip.

The rest of the night goes great. I actually had so much fun with everyone. I am ready to call it a night after 11. Makes me feel old because it is not even that late.

"It's been great guys but I have to go," I said standing up.

"Me too," said Kageyama standing up as well. "I have to finish up that project at work."

"Thanks for coming out guys," said Yamaguchi standing up. He walks over and gives us a hug. Kageyama and I head out into the perfect night air.

"Where did you park?" asked Kageyama.

"I am two blocks from here," I replied.

"Mind if I walk you?" he asked.

"Um sure, if you want to," I replied. I am secretly happy on the inside. Sure we got to talk inside the bar but that was in front of everyone. Now if we really wanted to quiz each other we can do that. Kageyama starts to follow behind me. We are quite for a few moments before we start trying to talk.


	32. Chapter 32

"You look good," he said as he began to walk.

"Thanks" I replied. "I have actually gained 10lbs."

"I can't tell" replied Kageyama. Thank god he can't. It's not a huge weight gain but at the end of the day it bothers me.

"So you uh got your own car," said Kageyama. We start laughing. "I'm sorry I just can't believe it's this awkward between us."

"I don't feel like things are awkward," I explain still laughing. I am stretching the truth more than a bit but I want him to relax. I mean it's not like we are complete strangers. "Yes, I finally got my own car! I got it last year after I completed my first-year teaching." Kageyama is smiling. "What?"

"I am so proud of you," he said. "I mean you're actually teaching and you have your own car. It's kind of cute." I look off down the street trying to force my blushing back down. "I just never thought we would be doing what we went to school for."

"I am glad you ended up at a different company," I tell him. "I have looked at your Facebook profile which you are terrible at updating by the way." Kageyama laughs.

"You haven't even updated your profile picture" laughed Kageyama. "You don't get say anything about me."

"Whatever" I smiled pushing him lightly. "You could still do better. I at least try to update once a month what's going on in my life. Other than that, how have things been for you?"

"I am super busy," he explained. "I did internship for that company I did security for but when my internship was up I went to look to work at another company. They do way too much laying off there that I would never feel secure in my job."

"This new company seems to keep you busy," I state thinking of his project that has him working tomorrow.

"Yes but they are also very rewarding," he explains. "They allow flexibility with your schedule, time off, things like that so it's worth it." I see my tiny car come into view.

"So this is not mandatory overtime?" I asked.

"No way," he laughs. "I am choosing to go in and finish this project. It's also why I am also the most likely to receive a promotion."

"You know I was actually scared when that shooting happened right?" Kageyama looks at me a little surprised.

"I wasn't so sure if you even thought about me," he said lowly. The company that Kageyama internship at had a disgruntle ex-employee come in there waving a gun around. No one was hurt but there was standoff with the police because he was not trying to let anyone leave the building.

"Of course I thought about you," I said. "I'm not a monster, my car is over there." I point to my silver colored car.

Kageyama laughs walking close to the car to check it out. "It's so little,"

"Yes but it gets me to where I need to go plus I like it" I chuckle pulling out my keys.

"Thanks for coming out tonight and letting me walk you. I surely thought you were still going to avoid me."

"No," I reply. "I am in a good place now. I am glad I saw you tonight." Kageyama looks at me and I stare back at him willing myself to calm down.

"Do you and Iwaizumi still talk I mean are you still close?" he asked. The way he asked I could tell it was hard for him to even get the words out.

"Not as close as we were a few years ago," I reply clicking the lock to unlock my doors. "I am happy that he is settling down. It's something he has always wanted." Kageyama looks like he has another question. "What is Kageyama, you have that look in your eye."

"I just wanted to know what happened is all. You two seemed very close." I clear my throat.

"We were but when one person is in love and the other isn't, can put a strain on things. I was okay with him pulling back. Whatever he needed to do to move on was important to me, important to us." We are silent for a while just looking at each other. "Can I ask you a question?" Kageyama nods. "Why did you and Oikawa break up?" Kageyama sighs.

"He broke up with me because he was into someone else" explained Kageyama. "I found out later he was actually cheating on me."

"Are you serious!" I exclaimed. I can't picture Oikawa cheating on Kageyama. "Do you know who it was with?"

"Yeah, Iwaizumi" I start choking on my spit. Kageyama comes over and pats my back. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" I question still coughing a little. "You just told me that you were cheated on by Oikawa with Iwaizumi."

"I am guessing Iwaizumi never mentioned that to you" stated Kageyama.

"Hell no he didn't tell me that" I reply looking at him.

"Does that change your opinion of him?" asked Kageyama looking serious for a moment. I stare at him and I can't tell if he is hurting or not from that.

"It doesn't" I reply. "I am surprised but I still see him as a good person." It makes things much clearer now. Why Oikawa was always picking at me. I mean he took Kageyama away from me and cheated on him with his best friend Iwaizumi. My head starts spinning as everything sinks in. "How did you find out?" Kageyama chuckles.

"When I was hooking up with Oikawa after we broke up he kind of slipped up one night" he explained. "After that I cut him off. He was clearly using me and I didn't like that. I'm much better than a replace of Iwaizumi." I feel so bad. I was screwing the guy that his boyfriend cheated on him with.

"How come you never told me?" I ask with sorrow sinking in. Kageyama leans against my car.

"It didn't matter at the time" he explained shoving his hands in the pocket. "There was no point in even bring it up." I look into Kageyama eyes wishing I could change things.

"I'm sorry" I apologize.

"You have nothing to apologize for" stated Kageyama looking back at me. It's weird because it's like we are not ready to leave just yet. "Um is it okay if I call you sometime?"

"Sure," I replied. "Let me give you my number. It's changed since we last talked on the phone."

"I know," he admits. "I called it once or twice." I notice the slight flush to his cheeks. His cheeks start to jiggle as he laughs. "I felt so stupid calling it. You told me you were moving on and starting new. Somehow I did not think that would include a new phone number." I hand him my phone so he can key in his number. I watch as he enters his number quickly handing it back to me.

"I would like to have your number as well," I tell him. Kageyama looks surprised. I see him reach for his phone and hand it to me. I key my number in noticing he has the latest iPhone. He must be making pretty decent money at his job. I hand Kageyama back his phone losing my balance and I fall into his chest. I inhale his scent feeling almost hypnotized. Instead of standing up I end up burying my face in his chest. Kageyama wraps his arms around me tightly and lays his head on top of my hair.

"I missed you," he says this I grip him tighter, he finally let's go. "I have to go," he smiles. "You know I would prefer not to be at the office all day so I am going to get up there early. Have to get plenty of rest."

"Okay," I say more miserably than I intended.

"Hey don't sound like that," he said grabbing my chin. "I'll never leave if you keep looking at me like that." I felt my heart pounding in my chest as he looks at me so deeply as if we have been in touch this whole time. I feel overcome with emotion because he is living up to his promise.

"Don't forget to use that number," I said climbing into my car. I would have hugged him good bye but it was too much for me. I sit in my car and look at him as he walks towards where ever he parked. I am glad things weren't weird between us but the fire is still there. I hear my phone ring causing me to come out of my thoughts. I pull my phone out and see the name on my screen. "Hello,"

"You said to make sure I use it," said Kageyama. "How about now." I grinning so hard as I lean my head against the steering wheel. I laugh and this causes me to lean into the horn. "Ow," the horn was really loud so I am sure it hurt his ears as well.

"Sorry," I said. "Um just have to get my headpiece." I put on my headpiece and start my car. I drive home talking to Kageyama the whole time. He seems so much happier so much more relaxed than when we were dating. I wonder what changed in his life that caused him to relax and finally be happy. I decide tonight is not the time to really discuss that. I walk into my apartment laughing still on the phone with Kageyama. "Hey I am home now."

"Me too," he said. "Ugh I don't want to work in the morning. I just want to sleep in."

"You can do it!" I exclaimed sitting my items on the counter before going to my room. In the back to the right.

"It was nice talking to you but I am going to have to go now, for real this time."

"I know," I pouted not meaning too. Kageyama laughs.

"I will talk to you later, promise. Goodnight Hinata."

"Night Kageyama," I said ending the call. I release a deep breath staring down at lower half that has come to life. I slowly take my hand lower grabbing myself on the outside of my jeans. This is ridiculous. My first time seeing him and this is what happens. I pull out my dildo and lube. I step out all my clothes. I use my toy remembering how it felt to be with Kageyama. It has been years but I still remember how he made my body feel inside and out. Iwaizumi made me feel like I was on another planet while Kageyama made me feel like I was flying through the universe.

After my mind blowing orgasm I am lying in bed thinking of how much I want Kageyama here. I want to know everything about him, the new happy him, what is making him tick? I close my eyes embracing myself for when I tell Kenma about tonight.


	33. Chapter 33

I am on my way to meet up with Kenma. We meet up whenever possible and today we are meeting up at the ramen house Iwaizumi took me to years ago. Lunch is just as busy as dinner time. I spot Kenma as his hair is completely blonde. He sticks out in a crowd at the moment. He looks so cute in his checker white and black shirt, black skinny jeans and some vans. He waves lightly when he sees me.

"Hey," I say hugging him. "You look great! It's all blonde."

"I had to for work," he replied. "I was meeting the owner of the company and I couldn't go in there looking unprofessional. How have you been? You seem to have an extra pep in your step." I can't hide my smile as I dance a little.

"I saw Kageyama," I tell him calmly. Kenma looks at me.

"What brought this on?"

"Yamaguchi said it was time I officially get over it and see him and I did. We all had happy hour this past Friday. It was enjoyable, he was nice. He seems so happy and not on edge as much. He had that attitude before I stopped talking to him as much but that was more forced I think."

"Hmmm," said Kenma. "Maybe, I don't really know since I wasn't really around you two in the same room together during that time." Kenma and I move up in the line. "You are acting like you guys are together again."

"We have been texting," I replied. "He had to work on this project yesterday so he text me in between." I think back to how I was checking my phone like crazy to receive a text from him. It was fun talking about shows we watch currently when we have time to watch TV. We even went down memory lane a bit and talked about when we played volleyball together. Volleyball will always hold a place in our heart. I went from being cool and in control to seeing him and falling pieces in a matter of seconds. That is part of the reason I needed to stay away from him.

We finally make it inside and get a nice table by the window. I have never been able to get a window seat here so I am super excited! I like to see scenery when I eat. We sit down and Kenma looks more relaxed once he has ordered sake. Kenma became more of a drinker when him and Kuroo split up. When we were roommates I watched how he became a borderline acholic.

"I think I may be getting a promotion," stated Kenma after we placed our order.

"Cool," I replied. "It's nice to know going full on blonde did not go to waste."

"Tell me about," he sighed. "Looks like you are coming along well with your new hair style." I rub my hair.

"I am still getting use to it honestly. I miss my hair being longer. The back of my head feels colder." Kenma actually smiles at this. The server delivers his drink which he happily snatches up.

"Are you going to Iwaizumi's wedding?" he asked.

"You know I am going," I replied. "What kind of friend would I be to not be there."

"He invited us as well," replied Kenma.

"You don't sound happy about that," I replied.

"He's going to be there," stated Kenma. I knew he meant Sugawara. He hasn't fully moved passed what happened. I think Kuroo is going to be kissing Kenma's ass forever. It took Kenma a year and a half to take him back but he is always on edge on. It's like he is still expecting Kuroo to go chasing behind Sugawara. I doubt he would seeing that Kenma would surely not forgive him for any more fuck ups.

"I think Iwaizumi invited a lot of people," I smiled weakly. "I'm sure you won't even notice them."

"Sure I am not going to notice that silver hair floating around," Okay changing topic.

"I am ready for summer break," I smile. "I have actually planned a vacation to go to the beach."

"That sounds so nice,"

"Yeah, I remember when the team and you guys we would go to the beach sometimes. Don't have as much free time as I use to."

"Same," said Kenma. "When are you going on vacation?"

"I would like to go when it is not busy," I huffed slightly. "You know I see kids every day and it would be nice to not be around them at the beach. I am going the first week of August."

"I think that is a great time to go," said Kenma. Our food arrives and we talk more about summer plans. I give him a hug wrapping things up to head home. I wonder if things would have been different for him and Kuroo if he would have not given him the freedom to talk to other guys. I never bring it up because I think I already know the answer to it.


	34. Chapter 34

I am sitting on my bed overlooking a math quiz I gave my class on Friday. Wish it was holiday tomorrow because I could use an extra day off. I hear my phone ring and I see it is Kageyama. I get a little giddy as I answer the phone.

"Hey," I smile.

"Hi," said Kageyama. "Um are you busy?"

"No," I laughed. "I would have not picked up if I was busy. Although I am grading my class on their math at the moment. I gave them a quiz last week."

"Ugh," said Kageyama. "I can still remember 4th grade math and I hated it."

"Me too," I replied. "I have made it less painful for them I hope. How was your day off?"

"It was okay," he replied hesitantly.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Sounds like you had to think about it." I sit down my red marker I'm using.

"Yeah I'm sure,"

"Kageyama,"

"I um I just wanted to see you again. It's been so long, I really enjoying seeing you Friday." I feel myself blushing as I begin to smile hard. I'm so glad he can't see me acting like this.

"We can meet up next weekend if you're not busy. This isn't a date or anything but we can catch up more."

"That sounds great!" exclaimed Kageyama. He drops his voice when he says, "I mean yeah that's cool." I cover my mouth to stifle my giggle.

"What did you want to do?" I asked leaning forward on my bed table tray. He sounds like he has been pondering on this all day.

"It depends," he said.

"Depends on what?" I asked.

"If you want to…never mind. It's too soon,"

"Kageyama, just let me hear what you have in mind," I chuckle. Now he is being ridiculous.

"I want to cook for you," he said surprising the hell out of me.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes," replied Kageyama. "Oh god I'm totally blushing." I can picture that, especially since I know he told me he was without wanting to.

"No need for all of that, you know me,"

"I use to know you. You look like you have grown in a lot of ways." I feel myself becoming hot thinking of what he is hinting at. I moan lowly into the phone on accident. I quickly clear my throat shaking my head.

"If you want to cook that's fine. I would love to try whatever you think of. Uh where did you want to cook this meal?"

"It could be my place or yours," he said quietly.

"You can come over here," I replied. "I want you to see how I have done for myself." He laughs.

"Okay then," he replied. "I mean I see how you're doing with getting your own little car. I know your place must be nice too."

"Certainly," I replied trying to clear my head. "Don't be talking about my little car!" Kageyama laughs. We continue to talk but my mind keeps going to sex. I shouldn't even be considering that now but god it has been so long, too long. I didn't want another Iwaizumi incident on my hands so I didn't sleep with anyone that I had no interest in being with. It was a pack I made with myself. Only person who knows about it and supports me is Sugawara. Considering what happened to him he wants to make sure none of his friends make the same mistake he did. Although at this time I have high interests in being with Kageyama.

"Hinata," said Kageyama. "You okay? You sound a little funny."

"I'm okay," I squeaked then laughing at myself. Kageyama joined me in laughing. We go back to having a casual conversation but my hard on is so persistent it becomes hard to pay attention what he is saying. Kageyama is talking about the funny things Noya has been up too which is not surprising. I had long ago pushed my work aside. I am laying in the bed slightly embarrassed as I wrap my hands around my own cock.

Kageyama voice is still there. I imagine him kissing me like the first time we had sex when we were roommates. We had sex countless of times but that night was so intense and also vivid in my mind. There was so much passion and intimacy between us at that time. My hand begins moving up and down my shaft. I rub my hand over the head teasing myself. I take a deep breath rolling back into my bed that feels as soft as Kageyama did when he held me. I'm just about to lose myself when I hear Kageyama calling my name.

"Hinata," he says. "Hinata, are you still there?"

"Yes," I reply forcing my voice to even out as much as I can. I can hear Kageyama breathing hard in the phone. I grip the phone so hard because I want him that much right now. His breathing is making it that much harder. How horny do I have to be to be turned on by some breathing. It's pretty ridiculous but it's not just breathing. It's Kageyama and we happen to be breathing this way together.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I was just listening to you," I reply slowly.

"What was I talking about?" he asked.

"Um…."

"I know that voice," sighed Kageyama. "You're making this so hard."

"You're making me hard," I say out loud although I didn't mean to. Damnit. This is why you don't touch yourself and talk on the phone.

"How hard," says Kageyama sending a shiver up my spin.

"Hard enough I'm starting to leak," I whisper continuing to stroke myself.

"I wish I was there," said Kageyama. "I would love to taste to you." I moan as I imagine him sucking me dry. Kageyama is really good at blow jobs. Although he taught me it is hard to outdo the master.

"Yes, keep going," I beg as I continue to get closer.

"I would tease you. Lick your inner thigh the way you like until you can't take it anymore. Deep throat you…lick you in that little spot you like."

"God I miss you," I moaned losing control. "I miss everything about you. I miss waking up in the morning and seeing you. I miss our little meals we would have together. I miss the way I feel when we're together. I miss touching you, making you feel good."

"You always make me feel good, every time you smile at me. Every time you touch me in the slightest,"

"Kageyama," I moan. "Ah,"

"Fuck," he says, moaning deeply into the phone. I recognize the moan right away sending me over the edge. I start coming hard as my voice hitches I moan loudly and I lose grip on my phone. It falls on my comforter as I enjoy the last of my orgasm. I can hear Kageyama coming as well. It's nice to know we can still finish together. I blink trying to force my vision to come back into focus. I am fully aware of what I have done but I still feel bad about it.

"Hey," I say heavily once I have my phone in hand. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah," he replied sounding like he was still on cloud nine.

"Uh sorry about that," I apologize. "I mean that was inappropriate."

"It's okay, long as you don't hold it against me."

"I won't, promise." The lone gets quiet. "I guess we should get going and get ready for tomorrow."

"Yes," he replied. "I do have to be to work at 6am."

"Me at 7,"

"We are still on for this Saturday correct?"

"Yes, nothing has changed," I replied looking at the mess I left in my hand. "I will send you my address sometime this week."

"Okay, sleep well."

"I will," I replied. "Night night."

"Good night." he replies. I end the call and wipe away the evidence that I am still very much in love with Kageyama.


	35. Chapter 35

This week took forever to be over with. I have literally been counting down to Saturday. I have no doubt in my mind that Kageyama and I are going to reconnect. After what happened on the phone we didn't talk again but we did text. He flirted here and there but nothing too serious. I'm running around making sure everything is clean and perfect. I even changed out my bedding.

Kageyama said he was stopping pass the grocery store on his way here to pick up the items he wants to cook. I hear my cell going, I answer it without looking at it.

"Hello," I sing into phone.

"Well aren't you in a good mood," said Sugawara.

"Oh hey," I reply.

"Oh hey, what kind of response is that?"

"It's okay I thought you were someone else,"

"Someone else? Are you finally dating someone?"

"Not dating…."

"Hinata," Suga droned. "We talked about this. You're doing so well."

"I'm not dating, I swear!"

"Are you hooking up?"

"I don't know," I reply. "Anything could happen," With Sugawara having so many relationship problems I didn't want to tell him that Kageyama and I may have patched things up. "I promise I will fill you in later okay."

"Sure," he replied. I hear a knock on my door.

"Suga, I have to go. I will talk to you soon." He said his goodbye and I headed to open the door. I see Kageyama there with two small plastic bags in his hand. He smiled when he saw me causing me to smile instantly. I step aside so he can enter. I take the bags sitting them on the counter in the kitchen to the left of my doorway. Kageyama is looking around.

"This is my place, not much to see but it's home," He nods looking at the picture frames I have on a sofa table against the wall once you come in to the right. I have a picture of my family, my volleyball team, then one of me and Natsu. Kageyama picks up the frame and studies it closer.

"Natsu is getting big," he noted.

"Yup, she asks about you all the time,"

"What do you tell her?"

"That you're super busy although it's getting harder to lie to her,"

"Hopefully you won't have to anymore," I look at Kageyama in awe before clearing my head quickly.

"Um, this is my living room. Sorry I only have a loveseat. I don't really have company like that."

"What, no parties?" chuckled Kageyama standing in my living room looking so large in it. I don't have one of the biggest units because there is no need to, it's just me.

"No way," I replied. "Last thing I need is my landlord complaining."

"You didn't tell me you lived so close to Karasuno," he noted.

"Well yeah," I replied leading him to the kitchen. "I mean the school I work for is around the corner. I have a 10-minute drive and I love it. What do you need to um get started?"

"I will need a frying pan," he replied. "A small pot to start, not sure if I will need anything else as of yet."

"Did you want the TV on or something?" I asked.

"Nope, I can talk to you while I prepare."

"Sure thing. We have been talking all week I don't know what else there is to really talk about."

"I actually wanted to know what your internship was like,"

"Oh god it was awful!" I cried. "I got to actually work with first graders and they are little terrors. I mean they hardly sit still or listen. They are nothing like how Natsu was." Kageyama is laughing as he turns on the stove.

"Kids in general are hard to deal with Hinata,"

"I know but they were seriously monsters. It's why I changed my mind and decided to teach 4th graders. I find that I enjoy that much better. I don't need know about your internship, I heard it was hell." I'm not just talking about the stand off incident.

"Oh did you now?"

"Yeah Yamaguchi made it a note to update me on how you were doing."

"Funny because he didn't seem to want to tell me anything about you,"

"You asked about me?" He blushes.

"Sometimes I did. Yamaguchi is a good friend to you because he wouldn't tell me shit." I start laughing picturing Kageyama all pissed off because he couldn't find out what he wanted to know.

"I will be sure to tell him that," I stare at Kageyama as he starts cooking thinking about how we ended up the other night. I'm trying to stay focused but he looks pretty damn cute in my kitchen.

"How good are you at cooking now?" asked Kageyama.

"Much better but I still prefer to eat out now and then,"

"Naturally," he replied. Once Kageyama had the fish he prepared in the oven he walked over to my small table I was sitting at. "Want to do what we use to, is there a movie you want to watch? I also brought a bottle of wine we can indulge in while watching a movie. We can't drink it all because it goes well with the salmon."

"Awesome!" I exclaim. "I tried drinking wine before but I could never find anything that tasted smooth." I stand up as we have a short walk to my living room. I turn on the TV and sit down crosses my legs. Kageyama sits beside me and he now looks nervous. "Kageyama can I talk about the other night on the phone?"

"What about it?" he asked not looking at me. He stared off towards the TV taking the remote from in between us. I frown because he is reminding of how stubborn he can be.

"Can you look at me please?" Kageyama looks at me and he looks like he can barely hold himself together.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry but I really enjoyed it. I didn't want it to be weird between us.

"It's not weird between us. It's weird that you're bringing it up."

"Was I suppose to act like that didn't happen?" I asked looking at him in disbelief. There is no way I could act like it didn't happen. "I just didn't want you to think I don't care about you." Kageyama places his face in his hands.

"I can't do this right now," he said standing up. "I'm going to go check on the rice and fix us a glass of wine." He walks to my kitchen and I feel gloomy a little bit. I really just wanted to let him know it was okay. Maybe is came out wrong, oh I don't know. Kageyama checks his fish in the oven and comes back to sit back down. I'm flipping through the channels to find something to watch. I find a movie I'm sure Kageyama is interested in watching.

We sit back watching the movie in silence as we sip on the wine. Kageyama has great taste as this one is yummy. I can't wait to try it with dinner when it's ready. I can't help but think my high hopes of us possibly making up has gone down a little. I keep stealing glances at him but he focused on the movie and the dinner he preparing. I wish I could text Kenma but no way could I sneak out a text if I wanted to.

"Where are you plates?" asked Kageyama standing in the kitchen. He pulled the fish out of the oven and sat it on the stove top. It smells really good. I grabbed some plates and sat them on the counter.

"Did you need me to help with anything?" I asked feeling useless in my own kitchen.

"I think I'm good to go," he replied. "Thanks for the offer. You can go ahead and sit down at the table." I sit down at the table as instructed. I keep looking over trying to see what he is doing. He finally brings my plate over and it is cauliflower, salmon with some kind mustard sauce and rice. The placement of the food on the plate looks like something you would get from a fancy restaurant. Kageyama sit across from me smiling. "You look impressed."

"Just a little," I replied. "Can we eat now!" He laughs.

"Sure," Kageyama refills our wine glasses before sitting at the table. We start eating and I have to fight a moan the salmon is so good.

"Slow down," chuckled Kageyama. "You need to learn to take an easy when it comes to eating."

"Food taste better when it's hot!" I replied. I continued to eat and was super glad to see he cooked another set of salmon. I decided to save it for later although I really want seconds. I sit back down on the loveseat nice, full, and a slight buzz. Kageyama sits beside me. "Yamaguchi would be proud."

"I bet he would be," relied Kageyama. "Let's finish the movie, it's getting late."

"You got plans tomorrow?" I asked curious as to why he wanted to leave. It is getting late but not that late.

"Yes," he replied. I guess I have to let him go then. We get comfortable on the love seat and watch the movie. When it's over we decide on one more. I am struggling to keep my eyes open but it is getting harder by the minute. All those thoughts of how I wanted tonight to go left my mind. I leaned on Kageyama shoulder drifting off to sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

Kageyama wakes before me. I don't know what time it is but I can feel him shifting around. I don't want him to leave yet, it feels cold already without him here. Kagemaya picks me and places me in my bed which I like. I love when he carries me, makes me feel secure in some weird way. He left me fully clothed for obvious reasons as he is tucking me in but I grab him.

"Kageyama I know you said you had plans today," I say in my sleepy voice. "Could you stay a little longer?"

"I don't know if I can," he replied. "I uh I mean you can have the rest of the food. I already put it up for you. Go back to sleep and get some rest."

"Can you stay with me until I go to sleep?"

"Hinata," he laughed slightly. "You're acting like a child."

"I just enjoyed your company. I'm sorry I wanted some more time with you." Kageyama looks sad. He leans over getting closer to me.

"Don't worry we will have more time together," I nod holding my arms out for a hug. Kageyama returns the hug.

"Don't worry I will lock the door for you," Kageyama pulls back and I bring my lips to his. Upon contact I felt this energy serge through me as if I was not just asleep. Kageyama is surprised. I quickly latch my arms around his waist since he is leaning over.

"Oh god," he breathed against my mouth. I feel Kageyama shiver against my body. I bring my hands around to his front sliding my hands up his chest as I look at him. He is breathing hard with his eyes closed. I lean up and kiss his neck.

"I love you," I tell him softly. I mean every word of it. Kageyama is the only person for me and I think he has realized this too. He said he would never give up on me but part of me wonders if he meant that. So far he has proved that but he seems overly freaked out about the whole phone sex thing. Kageyama suddenly kisses me hard causing me move back slightly from the motion. I wrap my arms around his neck becoming very turned on.

Kageyama continues to kiss me as I become more lost by the moment. Kageyama lays on top of me thrusting his hips against me. I hiss clawing his back lightly. Kageyama sits up tossing this shirt off. As he does this I decide to get rid of my own shirt. Kageyama comes back in for my lips which I happily give him. I love touching his bare chest as our kissing becomes more needy, I start reaching for his pants. Kageyama helps me out by unbuttoning his jeans. He stands up to pull them off along with his briefs. I look at his hard on that is standing straight up.

I am too busy staring at him for too long I guess because Kageyama is rushing over snatching my pants off. I look at him like he is crazy when he uses his mouth to remove my bikini briefs. Kageyama is back on top me kissing me as he cups my face with one hand. His tongue is darting in and out of my mouth causing a little drool to escape at the corners.

"Lube," I breath out finally breaking. "Night stand," Kageyama goes into the draw. I hear the bottle open sending shivers down my spine as I'm ready for him. He brings his mouth back to mine as he reaches down slowly sliding one finger in. I moan into his mouth because it feels that good having any part of him inside of me. Kageyama is sliding his finger in and out at a slow but medium rhythm. When Kageyama adds a second finger this gives him more reach as it always has. Soon as he touches my prostate I am slightly embarrassed as my orgasm catches me off guard. "Ah," I moan arching my back as I can feel my come soaking my stomach with my eyes are squeezed shut as I continue to moan through the orgasm.

"Whoa," breathed Kageyama in surprise. "Don't you masturbate Hinata?" I don't have the energy to even answer him, I just nod yes. Since he has walked back into the picture I have being doing it almost every day like a mad man. I came because it was him touching me, feeling around inside me. "I can't hold back any longer," I feel Kageyama at my entrance. He slides in quickly and I don't even care. I'm clawing his back and my voice is clearly letting him know how I feel.

"Kageyama," I cry lowly. I can feel tears coming to the corners of my eyes and I don't know why. Kageyama thrusts his hips.

"Ah," he moans. "You're so tight oh my god." I thrust my hips up towards him pleased to hear this. Nobody has touched my body since Iwaizumi and I promised myself I would not do random hook ups. I had to wait until I was ready to let Kageyama back into my life. "Ah, I'm not going to last long if you keep doing that." I grab the sides of Kageyama face to study him.

"Come inside me," I instruct him. I thrust my hips upward. Kageyama gasps while looking at me. I thrust my hips a second time and Kageyama leans forward kissing me moving his hips once again. He locates my spot and for a change I wish he didn't. I'm trying to concentrate on his love faces but it's hard to do that when I can barely keep my eyes open from the intense pleasure.

"I'm going to come," moaned Kageyama against my lips. "C-come with me. Ah, I'm coming, ah," I cry out as Kageyama spills his seeds inside me. I can feel another orgasm sneak up on me causing me to come hard again with my body shaking from the amount of pleasure. I'm gasping for air during the whole thing as I haven't felt this good in a while. Kageyama has his head rested against mine as I now have my arms wrapped around his waist. I start moving them up and down to comfort him. Kageyama sits up a little. "Bathroom?"

"Across the hall," I explain to him reaching for tissues for when he pulls out. I am prepared when he does and I begin wiping myself as he heads to the bathroom. I blink realizing this night turned out better than I thought. I did notice Kageyama never told me he loved me. He told me more during that time he wanted us to get back together so why not say it now? I want to enjoy the fact that we reconnected I let the thought go. Why ruin a beautiful moment?

Kageyama stumbles back into the room and this time I get a chance to take in his body. He must have been hitting the gym hard these past few years because he is ripped, more so than when we were in high school. I lick my lips instantly wanting to have him inside me again. I watch as Kageyama grabs his clothes off the floor and start to get dressed.

"I hope I didn't make you late to whatever it is you have to do," I state remembering he had things to do.

"You didn't," replied Kageyama. Once he is fully dressed he walks over to me. "I had a great time. We will talk again soon." Kageyama glances at my naked body before hugging me. I hug him and I do not even want to let him go. He rubs my back as if he feels the same way.

I look at him before he leaves. I needed time to get myself together and now I'm ready to get back together with Kageyama but I don't know how to ask him. I don't want to move too fast but we feel more entuned than we ever did. Back then he was ready and I wasn't. This helped us both to become better people. I hope he feels the same way. I decide the next time we met up we will put everything on the table. I need to know if we are going to move forward into a relationship or stay friends. I'm hoping we will become a unit again. I lay down realizing my love for him has in fact grown during his absence. I put my hand over my heart as curl up in my bed.


	37. Chapter 37

Kageyama definitely started to pull back. I'm very confused right now. I don't know where he lives and he hasn't been responding to my text messages. I had to text Yamaguchi and beg him for Kageyama information. He has always been good at keeping up with everyone on the team. Although Kageyama shut him out while first dating Oikawa he made sure not to make that mistake again. I think Yamaguchi knows that something may have happened between Kageyama and I because the whole time we were apart I never asked for anything concerning Kageyama. I'm glad he decided to help me out because I feel like I'm going crazy.

I ride to Kageyama address knowing he should be home by now. It is a little after 8pm on a Wednesday. I realize I'm in a really nice area with really nice homes. They have been at least 3 bedrooms or more because they are huge! I pull up in front of what looks like a 3-bedroom house. I stare in awe as I get out of my car. I swallow my nerves as I walk up to the house and ring the doorbell. I'm still nervous not sure what I'm going to say or what I'm going to do. The door swings open and Kageyama looks surprised to see me. He is clearly dressed for bed in sweat pants and a tee but looks like he wasn't sleep yet.

"Hinata,"

"I'm so sorry for just showing up. You weren't responding to my messages so I got worried. I got your address from Yamaguchi but I begged him on my knees for it. Um yeah so…" I look down at the floor in shame before Kageyama pulls me in his house closing the door.

"I don't want the neighbors all in my business," he explained letting my arm go. "Sorry I haven't been texting you." We are standing in front of the door and the awkwardness between us is thick. I noticed the stairs to my right, to the left is a dining room and to the left slightly is a hallway.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked. "I didn't mean to offend you in anyway."

Kageyama runs his hands through his hair. "It's not you it's me. I just….." His face turns pink.

"You love me," I said finishing the sentence. Kageyama looks at me in surprise. "I heard you that one night in my room back at the apartment we shared Yamaguchi. That you would come back for me and prove that you love me." I chuckle. "You definitely proved that you love me but I love you too, I never stopped." Kageyama looks like he is overwhelmed.

"I know you don't fully understand why I did that," I sighed continuing. "I needed this for myself the time to heal from what happened. I healed but I still care about you. I held on to the fact that you would live up to your promise and you did. That promise, I actually held on to it this whole time although I probably shouldn't have but I couldn't help it."

"Why did you wait so long?" asked Kageyama with his eyes getting wet. "Why did you wait so long to see me, to talk to me?"

"I wanted to focus on finishing school and getting settled into my job. More time had passed by before I knew it. That can happen when you are trying to distract yourself." Kageyama laughs and looks at the ground before looking back up.

"You have any idea how long I waited for you to come back to me," he said. "I respected your wishes and kept my distance but it was so hard, you have no idea how hard it was. I busted my ass…." He takes a deep breath. "I busted my ass not for just myself, not just for you but for us. This is our house."

"What?"

"I brought this house in hopes that one day you would join me here," he explains. He looks around. "I'm not crazy or maybe I am." I run over and wrap my arms around Kageyama kissing him. He did everything for me, for us. He truly loves me this time and now I know it. Kageyama is hesitant but soon returns the kiss. I run my hands under his tee shirt rubbing my hands on his abs and chest. I pull out of the kiss cupping his face.

"Thank you," I tell him softly. "Thank you for loving me and not giving up on me."

"Thank you for not giving up of me," he said. "I was an asshole." I laugh.

"Just a little," I smile. Kageyama leaned down kissing me and I feel like my life is almost complete. We stand there kissing each other back and forth trying to gain control. I finally manage to slide my hand down his pants. Kageyama groans when I finally get to my prize. He lays his head on my shoulder moaning as I start to move my hand. I turn my face towards his hair muttering because he feels so good. I sigh when I realize he is starting to leak.

Kageyama backs me into a wall but my hand never stops moving. I have so much lost time to make up for and that night two weeks ago was not enough. It's like he knows it, I know it, the universe knows it. I can feel Kageyama starting to shake.

"Kageyama, you can come," I moan.

"Ah, ah," cried Kageyama as he releases inside his pants as my hand was not prepared for the amount that came out. Kageyama I guess his knees get weak as head presses against me. I slide down to the floor because Kageyama is not exactly light. I'm breathing hard as if he just came inside me or something. That was intense, maybe it is just the mood. Kageyama leaned back now on his knees. I'm recovering from the feeling I'm getting. God I feel so much love right now I almost feel dizzy. I didn't even know that was possible.

I watch as Kageyama goes for my pants button. Kageyama leans in kissing me hard. I feel like I'm drowning at the moment and things have not gone any further yet. I reach my clean hand up intertwining it in Kageyama hair. We're breathing hard and panting like crazy as he found what he was looking for and started to make good use of his hands.

"Oh god," I moaned missing this feeling. I missed in more than one but no one touches me and brings forth emotions like he does. Kageyama continues to kiss me as he brings me closer and closer to my peak. Kageyama uses his free hand to cup the side of my face. I open my eyes and Kageyama is looking at me so passionately. I grip his shoulder with my free hand moaning as I arch my back as I start coming in his hand. I start to shake a little towards the end. We're now both breathing hard as if we just had sex. I'm sure this is just the beginning.

I start to think about the wedding, Iwaizumi wedding. I want him to come with me. I want everyone to know we're officially together. Let me make sure because I assuming.

"Kageyama, will you be my boyfriend?" I asked. Kageyama sits up and looks at me. His face slowly forms a smile.

"Yes," he replied. He leans forward kissing me.

"Wait," I chuckle out of the kiss. "I want you to go to Iwaizumi wedding with me."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Wouldn't that be weird?"

"Nothing to be weird about it," I replied. "Iwaizumi and I are friends. He knows that I love you, he has always known because I never hid it from him."

"Really?" asked Kageyama. "I find that so weird that he would do what he did knowing you loved someone else."

"Can we not get into that right now," I replied. "We just got back together. I kind of need something for my hand."

"Oh sorry," said Kageyama standing up. He ran off down the hall coming back with a cleaning wipe. He wipes my hand for me before looking down and his now dirty pajama bottoms. He laughs before pulling me to my feet. I wipe myself off further with the wipe he used before buttoning up my pants.

"Trash can?" I ask.

"This way," replied Kageyama leading me down the hall. Once we get to the end to the right is huge living room with a 85 inch TV, surround sound system, nice plush sofa set that is medium gray. There is a nice collect of bamboo in the left corner of the room. To the left is the kitchen which is also big and very impressive. Has Yamaguchi seen this kitchen? He would die of happiness. I toss my tissue in the trash. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? This is fantastic!" Kageyama chuckles.

"I knew you would like it. The hard part was picking out furniture that I think we would both like."

"You did great, I mean how long have you been living here?"

"Almost a year," he replies. "Come on, I have to show you the rest." Kageyama takes me upstairs showing me the guest room and the home office that was made for the both of us before stopping at the master bedroom. I have tears flowing down my cheeks at this point, I'm so content. I almost wish I had reached out to him sooner but who knows what would have happened then. All I know is now it is perfect.

Kageyama wraps his arms around me from behind. "You know I didn't think you would ever come back to me. When I saw you a few weeks ago I was scared, scared that you didn't want me anymore. Then in your apartment it was like….all the passion was still there." I nod as the tears still slide down my cheeks. I bring his hand to my mouth kissing it. Once I stop crying and I'm calm Kageyama turns me around and hug me tighter than ever.


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's Note: I want to thank everyone who followed, favorited and even left a review for this story. A lot of people don't know this story is based on stuff that happened to me as well as a friend. Sadly my friend did get the happy ending that Kageyama and Hinata got. Anyway since this story has come to end I decided to recommend another amazing story ( if you're not reading it already ) It's called Fate Mates by JeweledTygerLily. If you like this story you will love that one. Let the author know I sent you. Maybe this will encourage them to get past their writer block. One last note, there is a sequel to this story as it was requested. I won't be posting it for a minute as I need to finish up another story so feel free to check by on my page for it. It's got a title already, One Love. Okay now I'm done.**

JUNE

Iwaizumi wedding ceremony was beautiful. His bride ended up crying she was so happy. We're now at the reception were the room is packed with familiar and unfamiliar faces. I'm surprised to see Oikawa there as bitter as he was about wanting Iwaizumi back. Iwaizumi purposely had us sitting with our volleyball friends which I think is very awesome of him. I can feel all eyes on me as Kageyama and I are sitting at the table waiting for the meal to be placed in front of us holding hands.

"Did you cater to this wedding?" asked Sugawara to Yamaguchi.

"I did!" he exclaimed. "Everything was pretty easy because Iwaizumi and his now wife Miko knew what they wanted. It made the process much smoother. I handled them personally and it was enjoyable. I can't wait for you all to try the meal!"

"I'm sure it would be good as all of your meals always are," smiled Sugawara. He looks at me. "Hinata, um how are you doing?"

"I'm hanging in there," I smiled. "Just enjoying my free time while I can, counting down to vacation."

"Well deserved I'm sure," commented Daichi. He takes a sip of the white wine that is placed on the table. I look around spotting Kenma and Kuroo two tables over. I'm glad Iwaizumi had sense enough to not out them at the same table as Suga and Daichi.

"Well I'm headed to the open bar," stated Noya. "Anybody else coming?" Asahi stood up to join him.

"Did you want anything?" asked Kageyama.

"Sure, if they have that wine you purchased," I replied.

"I'm sure they do," he stated standing up. "I will be right back." I nod as he kisses my cheek before walking off. Sugawara looks at me in disbelief.

"You need to tell me what is going on?" he demanded playfully. I never told Sugawara I had started dating Kageyama again.

"Does it matter?" asked Daichi. "Our little babies have grown up. I'm so proud of you guys."

"Thanks," I reply blushing a little.

"I really want to know," whined Sugawara like how I would. I laughed.

"It was just meant to be," I replied shrugging. I can see Tsukki rolling his eyes but I ignore him. A server comes up placing our plates in front of us. It is chicken marsala with steam veggies. The serving amount is incredible, this is coming from someone that is greedy keep in mind.

"Yamaguchi, this looks delicious!" I exclaimed.

"You haven't even tried it yet," Yamaguchi laughed. All of us start digging in and I'm quickly pleased as always trying not to wolf the food down. Kageyama, Noya, and Asahi finally come back with drinks in tow. Noya had two drinks in his hand, I shake my head at him. Kageyama sits back down after he sits my wine down.

"They didn't have the brand I purchased but this one is like it except more expensive," he explained. "I'm glad to see the food has arrived." He looks at my plate and starts laughing. "I can't believe you ate that much already."

"Whatever," I mutter. "Once you taste it you will understand." We all back to eating and chatting. I soon notice Iwaizumi and his bride making their way around to greet and thank everyone for coming. I'm happy to see this as I want to wrap things up and go back to the house with Kageyama. No I have not moved into our house but I do stay there on the weekends. Since it is summer vacation I am staying there a lot more than usual.

"Kageyama, can I get some more wine please?"

"Sure, I could use some more myself," he said standing up and making his way back to the bar.

"I'm ready for cake," said Noya.

"That should be soon," said Daichi. "The groom and bride are making their rounds right now."

"I wonder what kind of cake they chose?" I wonder out loud. I know what Iwaizumi likes but I have no idea what his now wife likes. So weird to have to associate him with having a wife. Kageyama makes it back with our wine glasses in tow. I take a sip and start looking around as the DJ starts to play some tracks and some people are now going to the dance floor. I'm trying to decide if I want to dance or not. I feel Kageyama put his arm around my chair.

"Hey Tsukki," greeted Iwaizumi walking up to our table.

"Hey, looks like you finally did it," stated Tsukki standing up and hugging him.

"Everyone looks so good," chuckled Iwaizumi. He spots me and smiles. He comes over hugging me tightly. "Hinata I'm so glad you came!"

"I reserved, so yeah I was coming," I replied standing up because being hugged sitting down was a struggle. "Your ceremony was beautiful."

"Thank you," he replied smiling. He looks at Kageyama calmly. "Hey Kageyama, it's good to see you."

Kageyama I can tell is surprised for being acknowledged. "Good to see you too."

"You guys will be dancing, right?" he asked.

"Maybe," I chuckled. "Where is your wife?"

"Oh she is still talking to some of her family," he replied. "You know how some women like to talk." I laugh. Iwaizumi makes his way down to the next table. I am glad that went so well. I don't know why but I was expecting it to go differently. Kageyama squeezes my hand.

"Want to dance?" he asks.

"Yes," I reply. We head to the dance floor and start dancing. It feels so different from all the other times I did get to dance with him. It feels nice to be with the person I love. I look to my right and laugh out loud as I see Tsukki on the dance floor. I bring this to Kageyama attention by tapping his arm and we're all looking in shock. Tsukki is a great dancer. I don't know why he was such a party pooper when we went to the club.

I wore myself out from dancing and excused myself to go to the restroom. I'm smiling as I walk into the very large and darn I say pretty restrooms. It has a lot of mirrors in here making the room look ever bigger than it is. I head into the stall moving quickly. I don't want to leave Kageyama alone for too long. I hear the bathroom door open but that doesn't bother me. It is a rest room after all. I walk out of the stall and realize it is Sugawara.

"Hey!" I exclaim.

"Hey," he said sheepishly.

"What's wrong?" I asked noticing he looks off. "Are you not having a good time?"

"It's not that," he replied. We're both startled by the door flying open. I watch as Kenma storms up to Sugawara slapping him in the face.

"Wait, whoa," I said grabbing Kenma's wrist to keep him from hitting Sugawara any further.

"I saw you!" he growled. "I saw you talking to Kuroo."

"It was nothing, I swear," cried Sugawara holding his cheek. I roll my eyes because Suga is not suppose to be talking to him. Kenma starts trying to get away from me. I suddenly spot Tendo standing in a corner smirking.

"Tendo, do something!" I screamed. He decides to walk out of the restroom instead, that guy is unbelievable. "Kenma stop!"

"You're getting the wrong idea!" screamed Sugawara. "Why can't you forget about what happened? It was over 4 years ago!"

"I did until you showed up!" barked Kenma. I never heard him so loud before. I hear footsteps approaching fast and I'm glad to see Daichi, Kuroo, and Kageyama, wait is that Tendo behind them. Kuroo walks up and hugs Kenma from behind.

"Calm down," he begged. "Sugawara was telling me how happy he is."

"I don't care," snapped Kenma. "No contact means no contact."

"You don't care about us being married?" asked Daichi. We are all stare at him in shock. I look at Sugawara hand and notice the beautiful silver looking band with some type of design on it. Daichi band is more plain but it's certainly a wedding band. "I told Suga he could tell Kuroo first. I was not aware that there was a no talking agreement between them." Kenma looks like he doesn't know what to say.

"Congrats," smiled Tendo. "I always knew you two would get together." Sugawara glares at Tenda as Kageyama makes his way over to me.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah," I reply still recovering from the news. Married! When did this happen? How could Suga not tell me? I feel Kageyama take my hand.

"Sorry," apologized Daichi. "I still agree that I will never trust Kuroo and Suga alone together but know that he is officially mine and no one else's. Kenma, you have nothing to worry about." Kenma stares at Daichi nodding. Daichi grabs Sugawara hand. "Thank you for letting us know Tendo." So that's why Tendo left, so sneaky and yet clever.

"No worries," he replied folding his arms. Daichi and Suga leave the restroom. Kenma finally relaxes into Kuroo's arms. I knew he had problems with what happened but I did not think it was to this extent. Daichi and Suga are married!

"Come on," said Kageyama. "Let's give them some space." Kageyama starts to the door and stops to look at Tendo. "You too."

"Really?" he said. "I have been here since the beginning, well sort of. I want to see it through at least." Kageyama face darkens. "Okay never mind since you feel so strongly about it." We walk out the restrooms and into the hall. "I see you two finally patched things up."

"Tendo!" I hissed. He brushed me off and continued to talk.

"Both of you have been in your own way for far too long" he continued. "You know, I think you two would have stayed single forever if one of you had not made the first move." Neither of us made the first move, it was more so Yamaguchi getting us together. "Well I don't know about you all but I could use a drink after all that excitement." Tendo walks off as Kageyama and I watch.

"That guy bugs me" he said leering after him.

"Tendo is harmless" I replied. I looked up at Kageyama. "Did you know they were married?"

"No, of course not," he replied. "Although I figured it out by the rings on their finger. I didn't say anything about it because I'm sure if they wanted us to know they would have told us." I frown because I did not catch the rings at all. I was just glad to see that they are out and about instead of staying inside. "Well should we get back to the party?" I take his hand not saying anything further as we head back to the party. We get close to the table and Yamaguchi is smiling and sweating a little I am sure from dancing. Yamaguchi grabs my hand pulling me closer to him. I let go of Kageyama as he goes to sit down.

"Are you happy?" he asked. I smile nodding aggressively. "I never thought you two would be together let alone back together."

"Yeah, me too" I admit as I stare at Kageyama in total bliss.


End file.
